Sinful's Drabbles
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: I was given this idea for all the story ideas I want to write about but don't really have time for. This story will contain various chapters, some short, some long, that can be considered pilots for stories that may or may not come in the future. Any fandom and any idea can happen here, but I can't guarantee anything about them ever getting a full story unless they're liked here.
1. Intro

**Welcome to Sinful's Drabbles. The idea came from a friend of mine and fellow knight of the Smut Table, Zenaku Okami. Whenever I have an idea that I don't have time to make a full story out of yet, I'll write it here. Some chapters will be long, some short. With no word limit on these chapters, you might get a one hundred word chapter one day and a four thousand word chapter the next. These chapters also work as testing grounds, letting me see which ideas do and don't work. I'll give warnings for what each chapter contains so no one ends up seeing something they'd rather not, and I'll decide whether or not to make full stories out of each chapter based on A: How many reviews each chapter gets, and B: whether the response is positive or negative. With that out of the way, let's begin.**


	2. SU Collection

**Fandom: Steven Universe. Story idea: The Diamonds _use_ their Pearls. Includes: oral,  intense fingering, forced yuri, regular yuri.**

Yellow and Blue Diamond sat together. Only the Diamonds themselves and their Pearl's were allowed in this room. Most thought this was because of how official and secret their business was, and to some extent that was true, but they did more than just discuss future invasion plans within this room.

Currently they were sitting side by side, both having used their gem shapeshifting to shrink down to a roughly normal size. They were still amazons by most standards, but they were small enough that their Pearl's could please them without needing to use their entire bodies as dildos; which they had actually been ordered to do in the past.

Both had removed their clothes. Blue's long slender legs and massive breasts were on display, as was Yellow's muscled form and firm ass. They both knew that White Diamond outclassed them in every way, but here, alone with their Pearls, they were goddesses.

The Pearl's certainly thought so, their faces pressed against their Diamonds' pussies, licking as fast and rough as they could, wanting to please them. They both kept their hands behind their back, knowing they would be punished if they dared to touch themselves without direct permission from their Diamond. Yellow moaned louder, Blue more reserved. She knew no one outside the room would hear them, but it was still hard to really let go, it felt somehow embarrassing.

Blue Pearl did everything she could to make Blue Diamond feel more pleasure, pumping her entire hand inside of her pussy while sucking hard on her clit. Blue Diamond came first, groaning as she drenched her Pearl's face in juices a full minute before Yellow did the same to hers. The two Diamonds let their bodies grow a bigger, not to full size, but closer to it.

The Pearls knew what to do without being told, letting their clothes vanish before turning and bending over, both of their holes on display for their Diamonds. Blue Diamond was gentler, trailing her finger along her Pearl's body before lining it up to her pussy and trying to push it inside, Blue Pearl gritting her teeth and gripping the floor as she tried to take it. Yellow Diamond on the other hand wanted to see her Pearl squirm. She picked her up and forced two fingers into her pussy and ass as roughly as she could without poofing her, making Yellow Pearl scream at the top of her lungs as she was completely stuffed, her body stretched by her Diamond's fingers.

By the time Blue Pearl had taken her Diamond's finger inside of her pussy and cum hard around it, Yellow Pearl had already cum three times and was working on the forth. She whimpered when Yellow Diamond stopped moving, then started bucking her hips at Yellow Diamond's order, bouncing herself on Yellow Diamond's fingers like the world's largest cocks.

Blue Pearl came a second time moments after Yellow Pearl reached her fifth, and the two Diamonds set the Pearls down next to each other, making them lick their juices off their fingers and wipe some over their faces as well. Next they were given the order to turn to each other and begin making out with each other. The two Pearls didn't really like each other very much, romantically or sexually, but one didn't disobey the Diamonds. They brought their lips together, tongues invading each other's mouths heatedly as their hands groped each other's bodies.

Soon the two Pearls were on the ground, legs interlocked as they began grinding their pussies together, moaning loudly as their Diamonds watched, Yellow Diamond fingering Blue Diamond and vice versa as they watched. They loved making their Pearls play together, taking a voyeuristic thrill in it. They especially loved ordering them to get kinky with each other, but today they kept things simple, just tribbing and sixty-nine while the Diamonds fingers each other, moaning at each other's touch as they watched.

The Pearl's were exhausted by the end of it, but they always felt good to know that they'd satisfied their diamonds.

* * *

 **Another thing I forgot to mention is that there's more than just voting for the ideas here in drabbles to become full stories or voting for them to be dropped. You can also vote that they be given other drabbles chapters to flesh out more ideas if you want to see more but aren't sure a whole story would work.**


	3. Bastion (Pokegirls)

**Fandom: Pokegirls. Story idea: Bastits has a son with a human, resulting in a demi-god like male with a desire to tame every pokegirl in existence. Includes: Incest, straight, yaoi, oral.**

"Wake up my child~"

Bastion woke with a grin and a stiff member pressing against soft fur. He'd recognize his mother's voice anywhere. Bastits, the sex goddess pokegirl, smiled as her only child woke, his morning wood rubbing against her leg and then against her pussy. She didn't get to visit him nearly as much as she'd have liked to, but she had done everything to raise him to be a proper tamer.

Being the child of the literal goddess of sex, Bastion had been sexually oriented from a very young age. He'd simultaneously been the slut of his school and the heart throb, attracting attention from basically every student and nearly all the teachers as well, even the males who had been, up to that point, straight. His lustful aura was far more powerful than any normal human's, and his skills at being dominant, submissive, and everything in between, were unmatched.

He'd grown up now, and was officially of age to become a tamer. He couldn't recall a time he'd been more excited, save for the time his mother had first appeared to him to give him the greatest first time in bed ever. Now here she was to help him celebrate his first day as a tamer. She lifted herself up, then dropped down onto him solid cock. She moaned loudly, holding his hips as she rode him. He'd always been bigger than he'd had any right to be, another benefit of being a child of Bastits. Currently his member was at eleven inches, but he had the power to shrink it to please those who would be hurt by his normal size.

Bastion thrust up into Bastits, his hands going to her hips as he thrust in rhythm with the movements of her hips. The sight of his mother's tits bouncing as she rode him always sent him into a lustful frenzy, and they went from a gentle pace to one that would have injured normal people or even pokegirls remarkably quick. "I'm so proud of you my son~" Bastits moaned, lowering herself so Bastion could latch his lips around her nipple, sucking it hard while he used on hand to grope the other.

She moaned, "Don't stop my son~ harder~" Bastion seemed to take this to heart, putting all his strength into every thrust, something he was only every able to do with her. His entire cock slammed into her warm, eager pussy with roughly the same force as an actual jackhammer, but Bastits took it all easily, moaning in pleasure as she went over the edge, cumming in perfect unison with her son.

Neither one of them was the slightest bit tired. They could have fucked for the entire day and not gotten tired until nightfall. They may have attempted to do so if not to the limit on how much time Bastion had to get up and go get his starting pokegirl. Bastits gave Bastion one last kiss before teleporting away, wishing him luck and love on his adventure.

Bastion didn't bother getting dressed. He rarely wore anything. Being naked in public was perfectly legal in the world of pokegirls because of how many breeds of pokegirl either preferred to go naked or literally couldn't wear clothing, either because of bodily complications such as extra limbs, or because of elemental issues such as constantly burning fire types or the solid bodies of stone types. Bastion never saw the point to wearing clothes. They usually just got in the way really, and he loved the attention he got.

The Professor didn't seem shocked in the slightest to see that he was naked. He'd taken his tamer's exam naked and turned the entire testing hall into a bisexual orgy the last time he'd been in the lab. "Here for your first pokegirl?" he asked. It was a silly question really, but Bastion just nodded. The Professor let out the three pokegirls he could choose from; Charamanda, Boobisaur, or Squirtitty.

Bastion whimpered at the prospect of having to choose. All three of them were so beautiful. "Are you sure I can only take one?" he asked. The Professor nodded, "Only one." "Are you sure there's no way I could...persuade you otherwise?" He asked. His tone was innocent, but his grin was rather suggestive, and his aura made it impossible for the Professor not to get stiff at the offer.

"I..well..I don't exactly think it would be very fair to.." The Professor's voice trailed off as Bastion ground his palm against the tent in his pants, "I promise I'll do a good job~" He purred. The aura was too much, the Professor couldn't think straight. He didn't remember dropping his pants, but the next thing he was aware of was Bastion's incredible mouth around his cock, sucking it like a pro and seeming to take immense pleasure in doing so.

He held the Professor's hip with one hand as he bobbed his head along his stiff cock, the other going to his balls, fondling and massaging them expertly as he took his entire cock to the back of his throat without gagging. Bastion could sense what the Professor wanted and how he wanted it, and so he moved his hands to the Professor's and placed them on the back of his head. On cue, the Professor gripped Bastion's head and began to skull-fuck him aggressively, the three starter pokegirls all squirming and struggling not to start touching each other.

The Professor groaned, cumming hard down Bastion's throat. He took every drop, swallowing it all. "What do you say now~?" Bastion asked. The Professor didn't actually say anything, just left all three pokeballs with Bastion as he left the room. Bastion grinned, turning to his three pokegirls, ready to please them as well.

 **The final thing I should mention about drabbles is that I should also list the potential of each chapter. Being a son of Bastits, Bastion would naturally be pansexual. Meaning that basically anything and everything in terms of sex could happen in a story with him travelling the pokegirl world.**


	4. Futa-Witch (L4D2)

**Fandom: Left 4 Dead 2. Story idea: Dgirl-WitchxZoey &Rochelle. Includes: yuri, Dgirl-on-female, forced, oral, anal.**

The Witch had a keen nose. She usually avoided actively hunting others out, she just wanted to be left alone, but today she smelled something interesting, and followed the smell to a safe house. Well, what was left of a safe house anyway. It appeared to have been ripped apart, probably by a tank or a small army or special zombies. There were six dead humans within a mile of the place, evidently they hadn't made it to the safe house in time, or been grabbed when the safe house had been made not so safe anymore.

The Witch did not really care about them. No, she was following the smell, and now the sound, coming from within the safe house. Moving closer and peering over the damaged stone, the Witch's eyes widened when she saw two humans, both alive and uninfected. They were female, about the same height with similar long black hair, but one had darker skin and larger breasts. They were both naked, their clothes either ripped off in an attack or discarded for this fun. They were on the floor, their legs locked together as they ground their pussies against each other, moaning in ecstasy as they scissor harder.

The Witch was able to take a decent guess at what happened. The six humans from before had been working with these two. An attack, a bad one, killed them and destroyed the safe house. These two girls had given up on survival altogether, and were just enjoying their last moments before they were inevitably heard or seen by a horde. The Witch licked her lips, yanking off what little clothes she had and freeing her stiff, thirteen inch cock.

The Witch pumped over the stone, Zoey and Rochelle continuing to grind themselves together, evidently not wanting to stop until they dead. They did stop, however, when they saw that the Witch was a D-girl, and was approaching them not with hunger, but with lust.

She grabbed Zoey first, taking her by the head and pulling her against her cock, thrusting forward hard to force her cock hard into the girl's throat. She gagged hard, but couldn't exactly stop the Witch. If she tried to struggle free the Witch's claws would kill her, and if she tried to bite the Witch's cock, the blood would likely turn her into a zombie.

Rochelle watched, staring at the Witch pump her massive cock down Zoey's throat, practically choking her with its size and girth. Her weapons were nearby, but she didn't reach for them. Her fingers instead moved between her legs, beginning to finger herself as she watched the Witch rape the other survivor. The Witch groaned in feral lust, hilting her cock inside Zoey's throat before cumming hard.

The Witch hadn't touched herself since she'd changed into a zombie months ago, so the massive flood of thick cum was more than Zoey could take. She swallowed three mouthfuls and it was still coming, pouring out her chest and face. The Witch didn't look nearly satisfied though. She pushed Zoey to the ground, holding her there as she jerked her hips forward, thrusting her cock into Zoey's still hot, wet pussy.

Both cried out loudly, though for Zoey it was pleasured and pained from the Witch's size. The Witch struggled to get her fill length inside, but in only a minute she was sawing all thirteen inches into Zoey's warm hole, the girl laying back with her tongue lulling out as she was fucked harder and harder. The Witch didn't bother pulling out when she came, not caring if Zoey got pregnant from being full of her cum; enough to make her stomach expand and make it look like she was knocked up already.

The Witch turned to Rochelle, who'd been aggressively fucking herself while she watched. The Witch rushed over quickly, forcing Rochelle against the broken brickwork and not giving her any more warning before she thrust into her ass, making Rochelle scream as her anal virginity was taking. The scream had likely alerted a horde, but no horde would attack while the Witch was having her fun. They may have been mindless, but they were still smart enough to know not to agitate a Witch in heat.

 **Potential: lemons with various other of the specials, like the female hunter from 'Zoey, watch your ass!'**

* * *

 **By vote of the reviews (yes, I wasn't kidding when I said they really were the deciding factor), The Bastion story idea will likely be the first to get a second Drabble. When/if it comes back, would you like to see A-Bastion with his three starting pokegirls, or B-A flashback to various sexy points through Bastion's life? The former moves things forward, the latter has more potential for both straight and yaoi.**


	5. Tom Girl Tamer (Buko)

**Fandom: Buko (Pokemon). Story idea: A Tom Girl (the buko, not the feminine human) pretends to be human and becomes a tamer. Includes: Yoai, cross-dressing/trans-gender.**

Tara took a deep breath as she entered the Professor's lab. She had everything covered, she knew it, but she was terrified that something would go wrong. She'd been pretending to be human for years without issue, but there were more bukodexes in this one building than in the entire town of Pallet, and all it would take is one pointed at her to reveal the truth of her being a buko.

Many people already knew that Tara wasn't actually biologically female, but that was one thing. Being a buko was quite another. If she was found out, she'd be captured and held at the lab until an actual human tamer came along to claim her for themselves. The thought terrified her, but she had to risk it if she was ever going to have anything resembling the life she wanted.

Tara walked fast through the rooms of the laboratory. Considering she would be getting her first buko today, she hoped it wouldn't seem suspicious to any onlookers. She made it to the end of the lab, the room with the Professor and the three buko she would be allowed to choose from. That is, if she could feel the buko Professor himself.

He looked at her when she entered. She squirmed nervously, smoothing out her dress, praying the Professor didn't sus her out. "No need to be so nervous," The Professor said, "You've already passed your tamer's exam and gotten your tamer's license. It's time for your actual journey, be excited." He said with a smile. Tara nodded, smiling, "Sorry, just anxious about what'll happen next, and worried that people will judge me.."

"Oh don't worry about that, no one really minds too much about trans tamers anymore. Just be glad you were born in this generation and not the former." He chuckled, "And be glad you got me as a Professor and not one who'd turn you in." He said, Tara's blood turning to ice. "T-turn me in? F-for what?" She asked, trying to play it off. The Professor held his hands up peacefully, "Relax. I've known since you took your test to become a tamer. I don't plan on catching you or turning you in. In fact, I have something specifically for you."

The Professor took out a bukodex and handed it to her, "I started working on this with a friend of mine named Bill. It'll function as a normal bukodex, but if used by a buko, it'll interrupt the signals of other bukodex. No one will ever be able to scan you and know." He said with a smile. Tara started at it, shocked, then practically threw herself at the Professor, hugging him and nearly crying.

The Professor chuckled, rubbing her head, "It's alright, it's alright. Just promise you'll keep it, and yourself, safe. Now, time for you to pick your first buko." He said, pointing to the table with the three bukoballs on it for Chararmand, Squirt-le, and Bulbasir.

 **Potential: Being Buko, nearly any kink could be met depending on what Tara does/doesn't capture. Unlike the Bastion idea however, she won't eventually being capturing all Buko, and there is some limit to what she can catch. I fully intend for this to have another drabbles chapter first with actual smut, but I wanted to give the choice of her first buko to the reviews.**


	6. Bastion 2 (Pokegirls)

**I've tallied the votes and the first story to get a secondary drabbles chapter will be Bastion with pokegirls. This will be a flashback to va few points prior in the Bastits child's life, and should he get a third chapter, it'll pick back up with him getting his own pokegirls. Contains: yaoi, straight, oral, and anal.**

Bastion entered the showers. He had just gotten through showing up his fellow male students on two levels: outplaying them on the field, and gaining far more attention than any of them by the cheerleaders three of which he was reportedly fucking.

None of the guys much liked this. They hated how much attention he got. They wanted to put a stop to it, so four of them confronted him while he was on his way to take his shower. If he tried to fight them, they'd use numbers to overwhelm him. When they started telling him off though, he didn't seem the least bit afraid, even when they started threatening him with violence.

He just chuckled, and began to undress. "W-what are you doing?" One of them questioned. "What's it look like? I'm getting ready for a shower." He said, completely naked. His body was rather hard to describe. It hit a perfect mid-point between masculine and feminine, making it extremely attractive to basically everyone. The bullies stared, ashamed to be growing stiff.

"What's wrong?" Bastion asked, "We're all guys right? Or are you just not a fan of my tail?" He asked, turning around to show it to them. It was an odd question. Many guys with feline pokegirl parents had tails. Hell, one of the bullies did. But that, they realized, wasn't the point. He lifted his tail, showing them his ass. His alluring aura matched with seeing him naked was too much. They couldn't even remember why they'd cornered him.

"You all look really uncomfortable," Bastion said, "Maybe getting out of those clothes would help~?" He suggested. That was it. They were all out of their clothes in seconds, sporting throbbing hard-ons from Bastion's charms. He giggled, licking his lips, "So, wanna have a little fun~?"

He moved to the closest bully and told him to lay down on his back. The bully didn't try to argue, getting on his back with his stiff cock in the air. Bastion lowered himself onto it, both moaning as he began to ride him. The other three moved over, Bastion taking two of them into his hands and sucking the third, moaning around it happily as he bounced on the first bully's cock, glad they'd followed him into the shower. He almost, _almost,_ preferred the jocks to the cheerleaders.

* * *

"Bastion, would you please remain here after class?" His teacher, Ms. Nelo asked. Bastion smiled, "I'd love to." He said nonchalantly as the other students piled out of the classroom. She closed the door, and turned back to Bastion, "Bastion, we've been hearing some things about you around school, things about inappropriate behavior with fellow students, male and female."

"Yeah?" Bastion said, "So?" "So, we can't have this kind of behavior at our school. We know many of you are just having your blood gifts and curses come in, and with all that sexual instinct you're bound to have certain.. urges, but it's important to keep them in check." She said. "Actually," Bastion said, letting his aura increase and radiate throughout the room, "I think it's important to let those desires out~"

Ms. Knel blushed deeply, squirming in her chair, "I..um.." Her thoughts were getting all mixed up. Of course she'd noticed that Bastion was attractive, every teacher had, though all were too ashamed to admit it. "Come on Ms. Knel, how about I show you why there's no need to make such a fuss over this~?" He said. Knel couldn't even recall moving her hands to do it, but before she knew it, she'd removed her top and bra, and was starting to undress completely. What's more, even when she was sure she had control over her movements again, she didn't stop; she didn't want to.

Knel climbed onto the desk, blushing as she spread her legs for Bastion, who stood at the edge of the desk, lowering his pants to free his cock before thrusting it into Knel's pussy. Knel moaned loudly, the aura making the pleasure build even faster. Her legs locked around his waist as though afraid he'd stop. "F-fuck me~" She purred, completely under his lustful spell, just like nearly all the teachers in the school would be before he left it.

 **No votes on previous chapters will be used to determine what gets a second (or third if it's Bastion again) chapter next time. Only votes from this chapter going forward. All the previous drabbles can still be voted for however.**


	7. Futa-Frisk (Undertale)

**Fandom: Undertale. Story idea: Futa-Frisk. Includes: Futa-on-female, oral. Warning: Frisk will be referred to as 'she' and 'her' in this story, as she'll be a futa for it. If you can't handle Frisk being gendered, as I know the more embarrassing half of the Undertale fandom cannot for some baffling reason (the character is only genderless so that anyone playing can identify them as that gender, meaning that any gender you assign to Frisk is correct), then feel free to skip this.**

Frisk adjusted her clothing before walking the rest of the way back home. As much fun as she'd had with the monsters in the RUINS, she didn't want Toriel knowing about it, it would be too embarrassing. Unfortunately, her embarrassment came in other forms when she actually got to Toriel's house. After Toriel fussed about the one little scratched Frisk had gotten from the encounter with Froggit, before it had turned sexy, she bent over to heal it.

When she did this, Frisk was treated to a view of Toriel's breasts through the top of her dress, much larger than Frisk would have expected. Toriel's eyes were closed for as she used her healing magic, and so she didn't notice Frisk staring down her dress or the tent that formed in her shorts as she did so.

Unfortunately, Toriel did notice when she finished healing her and opened her eyes. "There, all bet..oh my.." Toriel blushed deeply when she saw the bulge, "My child, I'm sorry, I've been thinking you were a girl this whole ti-" "I-I am," Frisk said quickly, "Well..sort of. I'm a futa." Toriel was surprised by this, but didn't seem bothered. She'd heard of futas, just never seen one herself.

"So, this stiffness is..normal?" Toriel asked. "Kinda.." Frisk said, blushing as she looked down. 'Tell her you need her help to fix it.' The voice in Frisk's head, the one that had been there since she had woken up in the flower bed at the start of all this, insisted. 'What? No, that'll freak her out, besides, I don't even want-' 'Oh don't even lie, you were staring at her ass the whole time she was leading us through here. Just go for it, we'll think of someway to back out of it if she doesn't go for it.'

Frisk blushed deeper, looking up at Toriel, "W-well, it is normal, but I'm not gonna be able to make it go away by myself, I-I need your help." "You do?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, "Will you help me?" "Of course I will my child." Toriel said, taking Frisk's hand and leading them inside. Toriel wasn't stupid, she knew what Frisk meant by 'help her out', but in her mind, Frisk was too sweet and innocent to actually understand that it was anything naughty, and would likely end up just suffering through it if she didn't do something. She couldn't have that.

She sat Frisk down at the edge of her bed, and politely asked Frisk to remove her shorts. Blushing deeply, and ignoring the voice's smug, triumphant tone, Frisk lowered her shorts, her nine inch cock springing free. "O-oh my, it is much bigger than I would have thought.." Toriel said, taking it in her hand and stroking it gently. Frisk moaned, gripping the edge of the bed as Toriel's hand pumped her cock. Seeing that this manner of pleasure was too slow acting, Toriel moved her head forward, gently licking the tip of Frisk's member to speed the process up.

Frisk liked to think that what happened next had been the voice taking control of her for a few moments, when it truth all it had done was encourage Frisk to do it. She grabbed Toriel's head and pushed it down on her cock more, moaning louder as her cock was pushed into Toriel's hot, wet mouth and throat. Toriel gagged slightly, but knew that Frisk simply couldn't help herself, and so allowed her continue until she came, shooting several hot spurts of thick cum down Toriel's throat.

Toriel, feeling it would be impolite not to, swallowed it all. Face flush, she said, "W-well, I hope that was helpf-" She was cut off by Frisk grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed, "I-I'm sorry, I need more." She groaned as she pulled Toriel's dress up, nearly tearing her panties off when she found them before sinking her cock into her hot, tight pussy.

"O-oh d-dear!" Toriel groaned, gripping the bed as Frisk began to fuck her. So much for Toriel's innocent view of Frisk, but perhaps, she thought, this way was even better.

 **This was just a snap-shot of what the story could end up being if written. It could contain all genders for Frisk to fuck/be fucked by, and could have any number of kinks thanks to the many different monsters within the underground. If it were to be an actual story, it would likely show encounters for all of the monsters, with certain obvious exceptions.**


	8. Cheating Asuna (SAO)

**Fandom: Sword Art Online. Story idea: Asuna is a cheating slut. Contains: Cheating, oral, straight sex. This is an idea that was requested to me. All non-one shots, and even some one-shots, will be put here first, then made into actual stories by popular vote only.**

Asuna had waited for Kirito to fall asleep, then logged on and headed off to meet Agil. She'd been waiting for this since she'd woken up, and grinned excitedly to herself as she ran to where they had said they'd meet. They'd been doing this for over a month now, meeting up inside the virtual world for sex. They could usually only do it a few times a week to avoid suspicion, and it was barely enough to satisfy Asuna.

She remembered feeling guilty about it near the beginning, but as she walked into the room at the inn and saw Agil there waiting for her, she couldn't remember why. She smirked, pressing a few buttons on the hovering menu next to her and causing all her clothing to vanish off of her body in an instant. Agil looked over her lovely body, grinning as he grew hard at the sight. A press of the button did the same for him, leaving him naked on the bed with his thick, ten inch cock standing at attention.

Asuna dropped to her knees in front of Agil taking his massive cock in her hands. She needed to use both to stroke it, and licked the tip of it as she did. She loved how big it was in her hands, and stroked it harder and faster as she took Agil's tip into her mouth and sucked on it hard, her tongue swirling around it as she her hands pumped along his shaft.

Agil moaned, letting her hand it. He knew she took as much pleasure from pleasing him as from being touched herself, so there was no reason to try and instruct her. She'd gotten incredible with her mouth, not that Kirito would ever know that. She began to push her head down, taking more of Agil's cock into her mouth and sucking harder as she bobbed her head along his length, taking it deeper inch by inch.

Agil loved how enthusiastic she got about trying to take his entire length. She hadn't been able to do it the first few times they'd hooked up and it had driven her crazy. Now though, with her experience, she managed to take his entire cock into her throat with only a little effort. She forced herself not to gag from the size of the length hilted in her throat, and continued to suck and move her head, pleasing Agil until he came.

When he did reach his limit, Asuna held onto his hips as she swallowed his cum, loving it and loving how much came from it. She sighed happily when she came up for air, them climbed onto the bed, laying on her back with her legs spread open for Agil. Agil grinned, getting above her and lining his cock up to her eager pussy. He pulled her hips back as he thrust his own forward, pushing a few inches into her hard.

Asuna moaned, loving it. She gripped the bed as Agil began to thrust into her, forcing his cock deeper into her with each thrust. Asuna started moaning his name shortly after he'd gotten half of his length inside of her, and by the time he was pumping the entire length of his massive rod into her, she was a drooling, moaning mess, unable to say or do anything except moan for more or plead for it harder.

She came twice before Agil reached his first climax, pumping a huge flood of cum into her and pushing her into a third climax. She panted as she laid back, but knew they weren't done. Agil could keep going for as long as Asuna could, and she didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

 **The only potential for this story is firstly to have another chapter where Asuna and Agil fuck in different ways and meet up IRL for sex, as well as possible Kirito finding out and responding by cheating right back.**


	9. Futa-Frisk 2 (Undertale)

**Second part to Futa-Frisk. Yes, from what I've seen I know Red is technically supposed to be human, but I'd just rather there not be any other humans involved aside from those that exist canonically in the game.**

* * *

Frisk kissed Red eagerly as she dropped her sword, her lingering rage fading away entirely. Red felt guilty about the cuts and bruises that now covered Frisk, she had gone way overboard trying t take their soul, but Frisk didn't seem to mind, and was all but drooling when Red began removing her clothes; first removing her cape and hood, then slowly undoing her uniform.

Red's chest was smaller than some that Frisk had seen, in comparison to Toriel she was practically flat; though that was anything but a fair comparison. In spite of this, Red was a little happy with herself to see that Frisk still had a tent in her shorts from the sight of her naked form. Her body was well muscled from her training with the Royal Guard, and she looked almost completely human; with the exception of the canine tail that had been hidden by her cloak.

She drew Frisk into another kiss, now working on removing Frisk's clothing as well. Red had to stop herself from pouting when she found that even the human, who was rather short compared to Red, had larger breasts than her. This thought was pushed back in her mind when she saw the human's member, large and throbbing in anticipation. It was hard for Red to believe that she could cause this kind of reaction in anyone, and the sight immediately aroused her.

She reached down carefully, gripping and stroking it. Frisk's moans urged her to continue with her hand as Frisk reached over, gently rubbing her pussy as well. Red moaned with Frisk as they pleased each other with their hands, laying down in the flowers as they continued. It had felt cold moments ago, but now neither of them felt it in the slightest. Red stroked Frisk harder and faster as three of Frisk's fingers pushed into her moistening pussy, pumping into her as fast as Red jerked her off.

Red stopped before Frisk could cum, and Frisk reluctantly did the same. "Don't wanna run out of energy before we get to the best part do we?" Red spoke calmly, even coolly she hoped, but in truth this would be her first time. She hadn't had much time for socializing or sex while training for the Royal Guard and certainly not while she was in it. Red pushed Frisk onto her back and straddled her, shuddering at the feeling of Frisk's member against her.

Frisk could tell that Red liked being in control, so let her go at her own pace. Red lifted her hips, lining Frisk's tip up to her pussy and slowly working her way down. She groaned as she felt Frisk's member push it her, sending small waves of pleasure through her already. Frisk's eyes widened when she felt her tip hit Red's inner wall, realizing this was her first time. She was suddenly twice as thankful she'd let Red take the lad.

Red took a deep breath. No sense trying to be slow about this, she thought, you're supposed to rip bandages off and get it over with right? With this mindset, Red dropped her hips as hard as she could, which was enough force to not only break her barrier, but also hilt Frisk inside of her completely and even hurt Frisk's waist with the force of it. Both of them screamed in an intense mix of pain ad pleasure.

Naturally, both of them were still for several moments after this while they waited for the lingering pain to fade. Once it had, Red began to slowly move her hips, groaning as she felt the entire length of Frisk's cock inside of her. With how deep Frisk was already, each movement sent pleasure through both of them, and it wasn't long before Red was moving her hips faster now, moaning as she rode Frisk, bouncing on her cock.

Frisk moaned, unable to resist the urge to thrust up into her. Red didn't seem to mind thankfully, and even requested that Frisk do it again; which she did happily. Their hips slapped together harder every few moments as they enjoyed the feel of each other. Chara urged Frisk to take more control, to push Red down so they could be on top, but Frisk mentally hushed her and continued letting Red be on top.

'You weren't complaining when Toriel was on top of us~' 'Th-that was different.' Chara said. Frisk could feel her blushing. Frisk mentally giggled as she enjoyed her time with the sexiest member of the Royl Guard she would meet until she entered Waerfall.

* * *

 **Yes, if I ever write Futa-Frisk as a full story, I would have them meet quite a few characters that don't appear in the actual game, such as Red, W.D. Gaster (I would probably go with the Glitchtale interpretation of Gaster unless someone can think of a better one), and even save the other human souls if I can contrive such a scenario. That said, in the event that Futa-Frisk gets another chapter, would you prefer characters like Sans, Papyrus, and Asgore be gender bent to female? Or would it be better to just leave everyone's gender alone? And don't worry about Sans and Papyrus in terms of sex, I actually have a plan that makes lemons with the skeletons possible even if they're female, one that actually explains the games as well.**

 **As for why this was he story to get a chapter, there was no one chapter that got more votes than any other last time, so I picked for myself from the chapters that did get voted for. From this point, only reviews left on this chapter onward will count for the next one, and I'd like to remind that despite the fact that only votes on these chapters are counted, you can still vote for any story idea in Sinful's Drabbles so far.**


	10. Futa-Frisk 3 (Undertale)

**The votes are in, and Futa-Frisk won again, making it the first drabble to get three chapters. I know there are some of you who don't like certain stories, and so repeats of story ideas you don't like at a bit grating, but that's why I post drabbles three or four at a time, so that way there'll almost always be something for everyone to read. Granted, the idea of not liking Undertale is a bit hard for me to handle, but I have to accept that there are people out there who just aren't into it, either because of never playing it, not liking the idea of an RPG that criticizes you as a person, or because of the fandom around it.**

 **Anyway, for those that do enjoy Undertale and by extension Futa-Frisk, one thing that wasn't unanimously decided on was whether characters should be gender bent to female. With no answer, I'm just gonna leave the characters as their base genders. So, fair warning, futa-on-male ahead. If you don't like, might wish to leave such in the reviews.**

Frisk eagerly shut the door to Papyrus' room, turning to face the skeleton. Well, as she had recently learned, skeleton wasn't the proper term. They didn't mind being called skeletons, in fact it seemed to be the common name for them, but in reality they were something else. They did in fact have skin, albeit bone white and extremely thin, to the point that their actual bones could be scene through it at times.

Sans and Papyrus were closer to something called revenants. Where normal revenants rose from the dead to seek revenge on whoever had killed them, Sans and Papyrus had been born undead, and didn't seek revenge on anyone as far as Frisk knew.

For the moment, Frisk and Papyrus were on a date. Well, they were reaching the end of their date. They had concluded that they should just remain friends, and while this had been a bit damaging to Frisk's self-esteem, she was excited to find that Papyrus was open to being 'extordinarily close friends', as Frisk had described it. Admittedly, she was pretty sure Papyrus didn't really get what she had meant at first, but he would.

Frisk locked the door and turned back to Papyrus, removing her shirt. Papyrus' jaw dropped, almost literally, at the sight of Frisk's bare chest as she began to remove her shorts as well, leaving her naked. Frisk sauntered over to Papyrus' bed, sitting on the edge of it and beckoning him over. "H-human, I am unsure if this is wise.." Papyrus said nervously. Frisk gave him a pout, which was cheating. She was too cute to deny when she did that, and she knew it.

Giving in almost instantly at the sight of Frisk pouting, Papyrus walked over, joining her on his bed. She eagerly removed his armor, licking her lips at the sight of his member, already as hard as her own. It glowed blue, seemingly made more from magic than from physical material. This only interested Frisk more, and she reached for it, gripping it with one hand.

Papyrus shuddered at the feeling of Frisk's soft fingers wrapping around his cock. She grinned, taking Papyrus' hand and bringing it to her own cock. She instructed him to just do what she did, and he nodded. Frisk began to work her hand up and down Papyrus' length, stroking him. Papyrus moaned, mimicking the motion on Frisk. Enjoying his touch, Frisk sped up her hand, and Papyrus did so as well, following her lead.

Papyrus, having less experience, began getting close first, and Frisk was eager to see him cum. She gripped his cock tighter, stroking him faster and harder. Papyrus did the same to her, but came in only a few more moments, groaning loudly as thick cum covered Frisk's hand. Frisk brought her hand to her mouth, licking it clean. It tasted..odd. Not as sweet as most of the cum she had tasted in the underground, but by no means bad.

When Papyrus caught his breath he noticed that Frisk had not cum yet. Papyrus may not have been very experienced with this, but he knew the mechanics of it, and said, "It seems rude to have cum when you have not. How can I fix this?" He asked. Frisk's member twitched at this. Even in this situation, still he was somehow so kind and innocent. Frisk almost felt guilty for what she wanted to do, for what she would do.

Frisk told Papyrus to get on his fours. Papyrus did so, and tense nervously when he felt Frisk's member poking against his ass. Frisk told him to relax, and trusting her, he did. Smiling, Frisk slowly pushed her hips forward, grunting from how tightly his ass squeezed her cock as she penetrated him. It was too good, and his moans were too cute. The knowledge that he seemed to be enjoying it to pushed Frisk passed the point of no return; or at least brought her to it for Chara to push her off.

She picked up the pace after the first minute, her hips moving faster to pump harder into Papyrus' cute little ass. She moaned happily, pulling his hips back to meet hers as she forced herself in down to the hilt, cumming almost immediately. She'd have felt embarrassed for finishing so quickly if his ass hadn't been so good, and if he had not cum onto the bed beneath him the moment before.

Frisk pulled out of him and laid down on the bed next to him, sighing happily. He might not like her romantically, but at least they could have fun together. Before she could fall asleep however, she felt Papyrus' member poking against her ass, and realized he was above her, "You did say to do what you did~" He said, jerking his hips down to thrust into her ass. Frisk cried out, discovering to her delight that Papyrus was not nearly as innocent as she had assumed.

 **As always, only reviews left on this chapter forward will count towards the next continued chapter, but any drabble from any chapter can still be voted on, from the Steven universe Diamonds fucking their Pearls, to the futa left 4 dead story, to this story here. Oh, and if Undertale gets another story, it'll likely involve Frisk and Chara, so my question for you is, of the seven genders (male, female, D-girl, C-boy, futa, [still don't have a name for it, but it's the male equivalent to a futa], or herm) should Chara be?**


	11. Weakling Life Fiber (Kill La Kill)

**Fandom: Kill la kill. Story idea: Requested idea from awhile back. In order to make the Primordial Life Fiber even stronger, all the weak strands are removed. They are joined together to create the submissive male version of Nui, her 'brother' so to speak, which is given to her as a sex slave. Contains: Femdom, female-on-male-rape, humiliation, oral, and water sports.**

"Really, I can keep him?" Nui asked excitedly. Ragyo nodded, "He is a weak being, he has no use in this world other than to please you. You need not listen should he ask you to stop. He has no power. Make sure he understands that." Nui nodded, "I will Mistress Ragyo, thank you, thank you so much!" Nui eagerly left the room, returning to her own, where Nico was bound.

Much like a garden, certain parts of the Primordial Life Fiber had needed to be removed in order for the rest to become stronger. The parts removed had formed together into a small, innocent looking male who was far top cute for his own good. Nui had fantasies about abusing him in several dirty waves the moment she'd seen him, and was glad she could now intact them.

She undressed herself and straddled him, making Nico whimper. He didn't want to be used for sex, he especially didn't want to fuck Nui, who he viewed as his sister. When he told her this, she slapped him hard across the face before spitting on him, "You don't have a say in the matter. You belong to me. You're nothing but a cock nd a cute face." She insulted him, dropping herself down painfully hard onto his cock.

Nico grit his teeth as Nui moaned, beginning to ride his cock. He hated how his body responded to her. It couldn't not be hard as a rock in her presence, especially when she was naked. She moaned happily, "Filthy boy, so hard from your sister's touch. You must have wanted to fuck me. How disgusting~" She giggled, "I bet you love the idea of being my sex pet, of answering my every desire no matter how depraved, of taking what I give you, when I give it to you, how I give it to you. I could kill you right now, it wouldn't even be difficult. I wonder if that's thrilling for you~"

Nico did not enjoy any of what Nui said, but his heart sank when he realized that, whether he wanted her to do this or not was irrelevant. He couldn't escape, and she would use him however she wanted to, or be killed for his disobedience. Nui bounced harder on his cock, reaching speeds humans couldn't. Being weaker than a human, Nico's body was already in pain. Nui tensed up, groaning as she came, but was only still for a moment before she continued riding him, harder and faster now.

She didn't stop from her second climax, nor her third. She didn't stop until Nico came, crying out in disgust of himself as he pumped Nui's pussy full of hot cum. Nui shuddered in delight, "What, you want to get me pregnant? Filthy, horrible, disgusting boy!" She stood up and kicked Nico hard in the side, "You want to knock up your sister, how horrible. I can't allow it." She dropped down onto his face, "Lick your disgusting seed out me. Now!"

Nico feared what would happen if he disobeyed, and buried his tongue inside of her pussy. He wanted to gag, both because the scent of his sister's pussy and the taste made him feel vile, and because the taste of his own seed mixing with her juices was awful. Well, actually it wasn't, and was, in fact, the best thing he had ever tasted, but he didn't want it to be. He wanted it to be terrible. It was easy to hate Nui for doing this to him if it was terrible. But he couldn't hate his sister, no matter what she did to him.

Nui, evidently intent on testing this, held his face in place against her pussy as he ate her out, "Mouth open wide." She ordered before relaxing her muscled and sighing happily as she released the pee she had been holding it, letting it fill Nico's mouth and wash over his face. "Swallow it. Now!" Nico, tears running down his face, swallowed it, making Nui smile.

With a movement of her hands, Nui controlled and manipulated the life fivers making up Nico's body, compelling him to change shape and form. In a matter of moments, his body had been changed into a dildo of roughly ten inches in length. He was still conscious, able to see, smell, and taste everything around him, though he realized that he would soon wish he couldn't, as Nui took him and lined him up to her ass.

 **Possibilities for this story include various other characters in the show finding and abusing Niko, as well as various other kinks of a dirtier type than I usually write, as Niko can be worn as clothing, and would be forced to swallow (technically absorb, but same difference really) anything let out from the wearer, which would be sweat and cum in the best case scenario, but less wholesome substances in others.**


	12. Monster Boy

**Fandom: Monster Girl/Boy Encyclopedia. Story idea: A party of adventures, much like in a JRPG, form and travel the world of Monster Boys in search of fame, wealth, adventure, and sex. Includes: straight, yoai, anal, incest, group sex, and consensual rape (I'm almost certain that's the wrong word for it, but you probably know what I mean).**

 _Manomo; aka a monster boy. By definition, an inhuman being, almost always with some or even completely human attributes. All are male, and thus must seek out human females for mates. Some seek out male humans as well, either for food, or for mates as well, able to breed with human males through the use of magic. Intelligence varies depending on species. They can be as unintelligent as a literal, actual stone, or they can be more brilliant than any human could hope to become. Their powers and magic vary by breed, but they inhabit every inch of the world. Some work with humans, some work around humans, and some work against humans. Most if not all are thought to be catalogued inside the Monster Boy Encyclopedia._

Jamie shut the book, eagerly packing it along with her other supplies. "You ready?" She called to her brother in the next room. It had taken them forever to get a party set up so they could begin travelling, they simply couldn't be late. "Y-yeah, j-just a seco-aah~!" Her brother Jack called back to her. Jamie facepalmed. She knew what that tone of voice meant. Looking in to the next room, her suspicions were confirmed.

Jack had been fully dressed and ready to go, but now his pants and underwear were around his ankles and Gush, the Slime they had been raising for quite some time now was fucking him against the wall. Slimes were short, and so Gush was considered tall despite being of average height for a human. His blue, semi-liquid body jiggled as he thrust his seven inch cock hard into Jack's tight, feminine ass. His moans sounded more girly than his sisters and they both knew it.

Jamie sighed, "Seriously? Now?" "He was hungry~" Jack argued. This, Jamie knew, was bullshit. Gush, like many monster boys, did draw energy from sex like it were a food source, but she had already fed him today. Her brother was just a slut. Unfortunately, so was Jamie. She sighed, undoing her belt and letting her pants fall, "At least let me in there." She grumbled.

Gush and Jack grinned. The Slime pulled out, and Jack turned around to be facing her. Jamie moved over, her ass against her brother as Gush thrust into her pussy. Jack thrust into her ass, and all three moaned. They could stand to be a little late. They were the ones with the gold, so the other party members wouldn't go anywhere without them.

Meanwhile, across town, the party's mage was also about to leave. Erika had packed her a few potions, but mostly just took the ingredients. A few books for the more complicated spells that she hadn't quite mastered, and the bare essentials in terms of relics. It had taken her an hour to decide which of her magical staves to bring with her. In the end, she decide it was impossible to go wrong with simple oak.

She made her way towards the door, stopped by Gira, her Golem. Other than his arms and legs, eyes, and his being seven and a half feet tall, he looked like a normal fair skinned human with dirty blonde hair. His eyes though, were a dull brown, and pupiless, making him seem simple despite Erika having given him more intelligence than most Golems. He had a clay collar around his neck with a brickwork design, a pattern that also covered his arms and legs from the elbows and knees down to the hands and feet respectively.

Gira had grabbed her by her shoulders, and lifted Erika's robes, desiring sex. The magic that kept him alive was fuelled by it, and when he desired it, he would take it from Erika whether she resisted it or not. It was quite possible to cast a spell to make a golem simply request sex instead of rape her, and in fact was an easier spell to cast than the one to summon a golem to life.

She told people that she had simply forgotten to cast it, but in truth she didn't cast it because she enjoyed Gira forcing himself on her. It was like a kinky game for her. Sometimes she would drop everything and give him what he needed, other times she would resist to make him take her more aggressively. Now though, she was actually in a hurry and didn't have time for it.

She raised her hand to cast a spell that would refill him with magic so he wouldn't need sex, but he swatted her hand away. Her hand throbbed in pain, but she wasn't angry. She bit her lip, leaning on her staff as Gira pulled down her panties and lined himself up to her pussy, thrusting in hard. "G-Gira, stop." She said, though this only triggered him moving faster, fucking her harder. She groaned, supposing she could risk being a few minutes late.

 **This isn't the full party, if continued, the warrior and rouge will also be shown, and the adventure will begin. I can also adapt this idea to the monster girl version, though I have a different idea for monster girls already.**


	13. SU Collections 2

**Fandom: Steven Universe. Story idea: We take a look at Agate and the earth quartzes before and after the crystal gems visited the Zoo. Contains: Yuri, oral, femdom, futadom, gangbang.**

Before the Crystal Gems

Agate's heels on the floor was heard down the hall, and the quartzes had just enough time to get into position before she arrived. Amethysts, Jaspers, Carnelians; every gem present that had been made on earth now stood facing the walls as Holly Blue Agate entered the room. She inspected the gems before her, nodding to herself. "Clothing." She said, the gems all allowing their clothing to vanish into light, leaving them all naked.

Holly smiled, summoning her whip, "Alright gems, you know how this works. Asses out, heads down." She said. Knowing that punishment for disobedience was much worse than the punishment they just got regardless, they all obeyed, and Agate began striking the gems before her one by one, watching their asses become marked from the lashes of her whip, damaging the body that had been healed from her last punishing.

All of them winced, some whimpered or cried out, but none dared move or try to talk her into stopping. Carnelian had learned first hand what happens when one tries to talk back to Holly Blue Agate. Even now, so many years later, she still lingered when she whipped the short red gem, marking her entire ass, down her legs, and up her back. Afterwards she ordered Carnelian onto her back.

Holly's clothes vanished into light, revealing her body. She was actually quite attractive under her clothes, not than any gem mentioned it. Doing so, lie so many other things, warranted a punishment, and so no one even looked at her for too long out of fear. Agate seemed to relish this as she straddled Carnelian's face, ordering her to please her. If she didn't cum in five minutes, Carnelian would be punished further with a front whipping this time. Agate would do the same with all of the earth gems before she left, and if they weren't all cleaned, dressed, and ready for their shifts after, they'd earn even more punishment. This is how it always was, and perhaps how it always would be at the Zoo.

After the Crystal Gems

Holly Blue Agate hadn't realized how much she really had been relying only on the other gems being afraid of her. Gems were programmed to fear Agates, especially whip wielders. It was the sight of Amethyst's whip that initially allowed her to gain a little control over the other quartzes before they got to know her. In their minds, Agates couldn't be beaten and there was no use trying.

But now, now they'd seen her be beaten. Now she could be defeated, and after the diamonds left, the Zoo became one giant orgy hall with Agate as the constant bottom bitch. She hadn't had her clothing on in weeks, and she could recall going full days with something in all three holes at all times. The earth gems had been hesitant at first, she was still an Agate, but after Skinny and Carnelian fused and stomped Holly Blue, the Zoo would never be the same again.

And what frightened Holly the most is that she was starting to enjoy it.

 **Just a short little excerpt to show an idea for a possible one-shot or even a full story from Holly Blue Agate's perspective.**


	14. Unity (Rick&Morty)

**Fandom: Rick and Morty. Story idea: This isn't even fanfiction, more of an elaboration of canon. Rick definitely had sex with the hive minded creature called Unity, so let's take a closer look at that. Contains: Technically group sex, oral, anal, implied bestiality, and titfuck.**

Rick had missed being with Unity. Back when she had only been about the population of a town, she'd been wild and difficult sometimes for even him to keep up with. Now she had a whole planet's population, and her mind seemed to get dirtier and dirtier the longer she was around Rick; making their sex limited only by their depraved minds. Currently Rick was sitting on a couch, two of the redheads Unity had brought grinding their asses against his cock from either side so together they stroked his cock with them. As they did this, the body that Unity seemed most comfortable speaking through directly, the prime host perhaps, was on her knees, licking and sucking on Rick's balls.

Rick groaned, "So good Unity~" He thrust up between the asses, loving how soft the skin of the species she'd assimilated felt against his cock. He grunted cumming hard and unloading onto their asses. Unity used two other women, blondes, to lick the asses clean and start eating them out as entertainment for Rick while her prime host squeezed her tits around Rick's cock, stroking him with it while sucking on his tip.

Rick grabbed her head, "Don't mind me getting a little rough do you?" He asked. He already knew the answer, and Unity gave him the 'what are you waiting for' look. He forced her head down on his cock, pushing deep into her throat. She didn't even gag, making Rick wonder if Unity's own skill at taking cock applied to each body she inhabited, or if this one had just been really skilled before hand.

Either way, Rick thrust up into her throat, fucking it hard for several moments before cumming hard, having her swallow all of it. Rick had invented a sort of endurance enhancer and used it on himself the moment he and Unity had gotten back together. He could hold himself back from cumming for over an hour if he chose, but even if he didn't, he could cum as many times as he wanted without tiring completely.

Which was good, because Unity was difficult being to please. Not because of her having so many bodies, if you fucked one of them hard enough, you essentially fucked them all at once, same as how one body of hers getting drunk had the entire planet drunk; but even with just one body she had more stamina than any human had ever had; and that included Rick.

Currently she was riding Rick with her prime host's ass, groaning as she bounced on his cock hard, watching the entertainment with him. Busty women in schoolgirl outfits being brutally punished by teachers; some male, some female. The rougher Rick got with Unity, the more aggressive Unity got with the entertainment, until is essentially rape porn; though Rick was left wondering how Unity could produce such a show when she was inhabiting all the actors in it.

He didn't dwell on it though, pumping cum into Unity's ass and making her cum for the fifth time; counting only the prime host. Counting all of them it was nearing the triple digits. "I've got a surprise for you~" She purred. "You know how I couldn't assimilate animals back when he were first going out?" Rick raised an eyebrow, "Yeah." He'd had to endure quite a lot of jokes when he'd first asked the question back then. He insisted that it was a simple question and had nothing to do with sex; which might have been believable had he not asked it mid-orgy.

"Well, guess who's gotten stronger~" Unity purred, an assimilated dog strolling into the room, lowering her head and presenting herself for Rick. Rick smiled, "I love you Unity~" He said, getting up to have more fun.

 **This story idea is one of those that really has more potential than most. What with Unity being able to control an entire planet, and able to assimilate all versions of life, basically every kind of smut is possible. It could either be one massive one-shot, or an actual chaptered story.**


	15. Yivo (Futurama)

**Fandom: Futurama. Idea: Sex in the event that the characters all stayed on Yivo, the endrich being/god that fell in love with the entire universe. Contains: oral, anal, possible impregnation, and incase you couldn't guess, tentacles. Also I'll be referring to Yivo as it because fuck Futurama's made up gender names.**

Leela sat back and relaxed in the hot, bubbling water of a spring Yivo had made just for her. She laid with her eyes closed, just enjoying the semi-silence and peace and warmth. Her hands began to move along her body towards her crotch as she considered enjoying the moment alone, but her hands stopped when the knowledge that she wasn't alone, and never could be, returned to her. It was the one thing she still couldn't like about the situation, there was no more alone time. Yivo promised to be silent and not bother her when she asked, but it was still there, still aware of her.

And just like that the moment was ruined, not just for her self pleasure either. Yivo could see her, and she suddenly felt the need to cover herself so the being wasn't ogling her naked form. "Leela, it's alright," Yivo spoke to her, "If you want to touch yourself, if you need release, you don't have to worry. Just go for it, no need to hide or limit anything here. It isn't like the rest of the universe isn't doing the same thing somewhere on me."

"So you just watch as everyone has sex and masturbates?" Leela questioned, trying to decide how disturbing she found this. She supposed it didn't really have a choice, being omnipresent meant Yivo would be watching even if it didn't want to, but still. "Well, no," Yivo said, "Almost everyone else is fine with me joining them for it, and those that I don't play with I only avoid touching because they're exhibionist, and my watching is the greatest pleasure for them."

The knowledge that she was the only being in the universe who didn't feel comfortable being sexual involved with Yivo was a troubling one. Part of her brain wanted to fight for her dignity and believe that it was because Yivo had already technically mated with everyone, and there was still some small confrontational part of her that wanted to believe that the being was still controlling the others, but she knew the truth. She was just stubborn and nervous and frankly, being irrational. The thought of starting with Yivo, truly starting, was a frightening one, as it could literally lead to absolutely anything.

But Leela decided in that moment that if she was destined to be stubborn, the least she could do was focus it on something else. "Yivo," She said after a long pause as she puzzled this out for herself, "I would like you to fuck me." "Ae you sure?" Yivo asked, "I didn't mean to pressure you at all, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned how all the others are with it." Yivo said. Its being afraid that Leela was only doing this out of peer pressure only reaffirmed Leela, and she shook her head, "No, I want to do this, really. Come on, show me how well you're fucking the whole world~" She purred seductively.

The terrain around Leela shuddered, Yivo's arousal by Leela evident. Several tendrils rose from the cloud like ground. They were pink, but lighter than the tendrils that Yivo used to fight, mate, and speak through. These were meant exclusively for pleasure. Leela, in spite of herself, gulped nervously at the sight of them. 'No,' She thought, 'I'm not letting myself be the weakest and shyest being in the universe. I refuse!'

Leela reached out, grabbing the nearest tentacle and squeezing it in her hands. She heard Yivo moan as she did so, pleasured by the pressure. She worked both hands along it, then brought it to her lips as she spread her legs for the others. Yivo wasted no time, thrusting the tentacle into her mouth and letting her suck on it, finding the taste to be rather enjoyable, as was the pleasure as two more of the tendrils pushed into her pussy and ass, moving slowly at first.

Leela could tell that Yivo was holding back for her own sake, not wanting to scare her off with all it could do to her if it wanted to. But Leela wanted it to. Taking the brunt of it, Leela felt, was the only way to make it okay. Leela took the tendril out of her mouth to say, "That all you've got Yivo~? Afraid you won't be able to really stuff me?" She teased.

Yivo didn't miss a bit, immediately forcing the tentacle back into Leela's mouth and into her throat, four more joining it and six joined the tentacles already in her ass and pussy, stretching the holes out as Yivo fucked them. All three sets of tentacles wriggled and pulsed inside of Leela's three holes, making her body writhe in pleasure as she was brutally fucked from every angle. Another tendril began to tease her clit, several wrapping around her to grope her tits and pleasure her nipples.

Leela came hard in a few minutes, and Yivo didn't stop for a second. Leela began to lose track of time after her fourth climax, which was roughly the time Yivo came, unloading a massive amount of thick, hot seed from every tendril, completely covering Leela in it. As Leela's stomch inflated from the amount of cum filling her ass and pussy, not to mention the amount she'd swallowed, Yivo began to put her down, feeling she'd had enough for now, but Yivo stopped her, "Did I say I was done?" She questioned, "I'm just getting started~"

 **Much like the Rick and Unity story idea, because of the sheer amount of people involved in it (all of organic life in the universe, and an omnipresent being), there really isn't that much of a limit to this idea. It could be one massive one-shot, or a chaptered story with each chapter following a different character/group of characters as they enjoy their being on/with Yivo. Basically every kink is possible here. I only decided to go with Leela here because of her arc during the movie, going from mating Yivo's very existence to loving an accepting it with all the others.**


	16. SU Collection 3

**Last weeks drabbles didn't get very man votes. Well, that's not true, a bunch of people voted, but no one drabble got more votes than any other, all getting only one vote. So I just picked one of the stories that had been voted on that I most wanted to write more of, the Agate idea.**

Holly Blue Agate woke with one of the Amethysts' shapeshifted cocks in her mouth. Before they'd all fallen asleep, they'd tied her up so her mouth would stay around her cock all throughout the night. A Jasper had remained inside of her ass, and Carnelian in her pussy. She didn't understand how the shortest gem there was capable of shapeshifting the largest cock in the Zoo, thirteen inches, at least two inches bigger than any of the other quartzes.

Agate, knowing they'd only take their cocks out after they'd woken and came, began to move her hips and suck, licking around the shaft as she took the two cocks deep inside of her. They moaned in their sleep for a few moments before starting to wake. Once they'd woken, they held onto her and began to thrust into her, grunting and moaning as they fucked their favorite sex toy gem.

Holly Blue took it, having gotten used to it by now. They moaned and thrust harder into her, tensing and cumming one after the other into her. They sighed, untying her and pulling out. They hooked a leash onto the collar around her neck, the only thing they allowed her to wear anymore. "Come on Agate, we've got something special for you to do today~" the Jasper said with a grin as tugged on the leash.

Agate followed the Jasper, moving on her fours. She'd been punished the first time she'd tried to move any other way. In fact, they'd given her the exact same punishment as she'd given them when she'd seen them marching out of turn, and decided that it had been a bit too harsh. That, she had decided now that it had been happening for over a month, was the true worst part, thinking back on how she'd treated the earthling quartzes and now regretting it.

Agate was so out of it by this point that she didn't even recognize where she was being led until the Jasper opened the door into the actual Zoo containment area where the humans were kept. She heard the sounds of moaning and smelled sex, not an uncommon scent for her these days but not one she'd ever smelled in here. The humans here only ever had sex when they were chosen for each other, and even then only did it until the female had been impregnated; they'd never done it for pleasure.

But now the quartzes were in charge, and they had taught the humans how to really enjoy themselves. It seemed that the entire population of the Zoo had become a single massive orgy. Evidently something about how Agate had run the Zoo, possibly the constant repression of everything, had led to them becoming universally bisexual and extremely kinky, all willing to try almost anything they could think of. Agate had kept the lid of pleasure so tightly wound that now they were going equally far in the opposite direction.

The Jasper whistled to get the attention of a few humans, "Agate here's the biggest bottom you'll ever meet. She isn't happy until she falls asleep covered and full to the brim. Show her a good time~" She said, the humans grabbing Agate's leash and pulling her into the Zoo. A woman grabbed her head and buried it between her legs. Agate reflexively began to lick her pussy, eating her out vigorously to please her as two males thrust into her pussy at the same time, a female eating out her ass excitedly, seeming to enjoy the act of doing so alone.

"She's super masochistic to." The Jasper said as a female began to lick her cunt. The human eating Agate's ass began to smack her ass hard, making Agate groan as she ate the first female out harder, her face burning bright red as she feared the possibility that what the Agate said might not have been a total lie. The Jasper sat back as humans pleasured her, not about to stop the humans from doing anything to her, and as more approached, Agate realized that they wanted to use her to test everything out on.


	17. MeaBea (Night in the Woods)

**Fandom: Night in the Woods. Story idea: Fuck non-game canon, MaeBea is great. Contains: Furry/anthro, yuri, oral.**

"Dammit Mae, I told you not to drink anything." Bea said as her friend and current girlfriend staggered towards the car. "No, you said not to drink too much." Mae corrected, her words coming out semi-slurred. "Yeah, and for you, any amount of alcohol at all is way too much." Bea said. Mae frowned at this, "I only [hic] had one cup.." "And you're already completely smashed." Bea said with a sigh, "Just get in the car, and do not puke."

Mae pouted as she got in the car. Weak a drinker as she was, even by her standards she wasn't anywhere near vomit level. She didn't like that Bea didn't trust her to do okay after even one cup of beer. She was a lightweight but she wasn't a child. Admittedly, she was more drunk than anyone else Bea had ever seen get from that one cup, but Mae couldn't see how that mattered.

Bea began to drive, hoping she could get Mae back to her house before she started getting- "We don't have to go home so early you know." Mae said, her words slurred no not by alcohol but by her not great attempt at conjuring a seductive voice. Bea would have facepalmed if she didn't have to keep her hands on the wheel. Every time since they started going out.

Mae leaned her head so it was against Bea's shoulder, "We could find somewhere private and stay in the car for awhile, just to...talk." Mae said. "Mae, no." Bea said as she felt the anthro feline's hand on her leg. "Mae yes~" She purred, pun intended, into Bea's ear, gently biting her neck as her hand rubbed along her thigh gently. "Dammit." Bea said with a sigh, altering her driving route. She didn't know what was more embarrassing, how quickly Mae went from sober to horny drunk, or how easily the feline, even drunk, could get into her pants. She really needed to work on this.

Bea pulled them into a clearing a little ways into the woods, same place Bea always ended up taking them these days when Mae got smashed. Mae grinned, kissing Bea before lowering her head down, her one of her hands pushing under Bea's shirt to feel and massage her while the other undid Bea's pants and lowered them just enough for her tongue to have access to her slit.

Bea groaned, gripping the wheel of the car as she felt Mae's tongue enter her. Mae wasn't especially skilled, but she knew Bea inside and out by now, and could find just the right spots in and on her to make her moan. Mae relished the taste as Bea slowly started getting wetter, licking deeper as her fingers rubbed and teased her chest, tugging an squeezing her nipples.

Mae's legs rubbed together gently, and she wished she could control the movement of her tail better so she could use it to rub herself while he worked on Bea. She'd seen a girl in por... video she'd found once, do it and thought it was awesome, but still couldn't quite get the hang of the movements herself. Oh well, she thought, she could wait. Hearing Bea moan was so much better anyway.

It didn't take long to get Bea off, the anthro crocodile moan her name, which sent a chill down Mae's spine. When Mae lifted her head back up, face soaked from Bea's pussy, the windows were fogged over. She moved her hands to clumsily remove her own pants as Bea pulled hers down further, kicking them off and moving the seat back in the car so there'd be room for Mae.

Mae moved over, straddling Bea at first and lowering her head to kiss her. As it turned from a kiss to a heated battle for dominance, Bea tasting her own juices on Mae's tongue, Bea took control, turning them around so Mae was pinned against the seat, her legs moving around Mae's so she could bring their crotches together and thrust her hips against Mae, sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

Mae groaned, giving control entirely to Bea as her girlfriend bucked her hips harder, her hands pushing Mae's shirt up and beginning to play with her chest. It was smaller than Bea's, but Bea didn't seem to mind that. Mae might have known exactly how to push Bea's buttons, but Bea could do the same to her, and Mae hadn't pleasure stamina like she had alcohol tolerance.

Mae was a moaning mess in moments, which only encouraged Bea to grind their hips together harder, wanting to cum with her girlfriend. It was always a difficult thing to achieve with Mae, as she had a tendency of breaking down and reaching her limit even when being teased. Bea still couldn't get it to happen at the exactly same moment, cumming a few moments after Mae cried out and hit her peak, but it was close enough.

The two laid there, panting and holding each other. Bea moaned when Mae began to move against her again. She may have had a short fuse, but she also had a short recovery time.

 **This would probably just be a one-shot if I were to continue it into a full story, as I'm not great at writing fluff.**


	18. SU Collection 4

**The Agate story idea received the most votes, so it'll be getting a third chapter now, making it only the second story idea to do so (the first being Futa-Frisk).**

Holly Blue Agate had lost count of how long she'd been in the room with the humans. The earth quartzes seemed to think watching her be fucked by humans was even hotter than fucking her themselves. Agate couldn't understand it, couldn't understand why she resisted it so little these days. Maybe it was just because she knew by this point that she had no chance of stopping it, and so there was no point in wasting the energy.

Or maybe, she feared, she was starting to enjoy it. Regardless of whether or not she was, she was currently tied to a tree, her arms behind her back, her mouth held open by a ring cock, and her legs tied to remain apart at all times. She'd been forced to shapeshift a cock that was also tied to prevent her from cumming from it, and had gone two full days without release. AT this rate, the quartzes really were going to break her mind.

The human woke, and the sex began again like it had the passed few..weeks? Months? She couldn't tell anymore. A blonde female human dropped onto her tied cock, bouncing up and down on it to take the entire length. The quartzes had told the humans a whole list of things that Agate loved, and they were now determined to fulfill them every day; despite the fact that none of them were kinks of Holly Blue Agate.

The humans had been told that Agate loved being teased and denied climax for days, even weeks, that she loved having every hole stretched to breaking point by taking as any cocks inside at once as possible, that she loved eating out the asses of males and females alike, and that she loved having her body tortured and punished as painfully as possible.

As the female rode her swollen cock, two males got beneath her, both penetrating her ass at once while two others fucked her pussy. Two more hilted themselves in her mouth and throat while a fucking futa squeezed Agate's tits around her cock. The humans, having been bred and trained perfectly thanks to the automated process of the zoo, had better sexual stamina than any normal humans could have. Even the weakest of them could last hour after hour, cumming at least ten times before they felt the least bit winded.

After pumping Agate full of more cum that her body could handle, all of it much thicker than gem cum, they pulled out of her and off of her cock, beginning to punish her body; striking her legs, chest, and pussy with paddles and whips. They struck her desperate, twitching cock with a flog, slapped it, kicked it. Agate got no respite, her body writhing in the blissfully agony for hours; the gems taking up the torture after the humans tired off it.

"You wanna cum real bad don't you?" Carnelian questioned her. Agate nodded immediately, whimpering as Carnelian dropped down onto her cock, beginning to ride it with her ass; the tightest hole in the entire zoo. "You sure you wanna cum so soon?" She asked, dropping her hips as painfully hard as she could, "It's only been three days. Imagine how it'd feel to have your cock trapped and bound and desperate for a whole week~"

Agate shook her head, begging against the gag. Carnelian ignored her, riding her cock harder and harder throughout the night, making her feel ever orgasm she went through and letting her experience no release. The gems were sure that when they finally did let Agate cum after this, she'd be completely broken, and they wanted to enjoy her struggling for awhile longer. They'd let her cum at the end of the week...maybe...


	19. Puri's Harem (One Punch Man)

**Fandom: One Punch Man. Story idea: Puri-Puri Prisoner's yaoi harem. Contains: Yaoi, oral.**

Prisoner heard his boys arguing before he'd even opened his eyes. "You got to go first yesterday, it's my turn." Stinger said. "We aren't going by turns, I get to go first every morning." Sonic said arrogantly. "How is that fair?" Lightning Max pouted. "I'm stronger, faster, and better at pleasing Master, so I get his cock first every morning." Sonic said smugly.

Prisoner sat up to let the boys know he was awake, "Now now Sonic, you know that the first turn goes to whoever does the best job with their mouth in the morning." "Which is always me." Sonic said. "Only because you always take so long on your turn." Stinger said with a frown. "No it isn't, I'd get first go even I let you two work together." Sonic said. "Oh yeah?" Lightning Max questioned.

"If you're so confident," Prisoner said, "Why not let them?" "Fine," Sonic said, "But if I win, I get it all day and they have to wait until tomorrow." "Deal. We get five minutes, and if we can't make him cum and you can in yours, then you win." Stinger agreed as Prisoner moved back his blanket, showing his solid ten and a half inches. It was four inches thick, and its current size wasn't even him at his biggest. He could use his powers to grow even larger the way he made his muscles grow larger.

Stinger and Lightning Max began to lick up and down his cock, making the S class moan from the feeling of it. Stinger and Lightning Max pressed their lips together around Prisoner's cock, working together to please him as they kissed, licked, and sucked up and down his member. As Prisoner moaned, Lightning Max moved his hand down to gently grope and massage their master's balls.

Prisoner groaned more as his large balls were pleased as well. Seeing this, Stinger lowered his head to suck on them as Lightning Max took Prisoner's tip into his mouth, sucking on it and pushing his head down to take more of it. The two kept going, pleasing Prisoner more and more. In truth, Prisoner could have lasted another ten minutes without cumming, but just to teach Sonic a lesson, he allowed himself to cum early, pulling out to cover the two boy's faces in his thick seed.

Sonic's jaw dropped at seeing that he'd just lost the bet. Lightning Max and Stinger kissed each other to share the cum and lick it off of each other. "That was wonderful boys, looks like you two get it all day while Sonic has to watch," Prisoner said, "In fact, you two did so great, I think I'll finally let you feel my angel style fuck rush technique~" He said, exciting the two A class heroes and upsetting Sonic terribly.

 **Story potential here is good, as the bulk of characters in one punch man are male and all come with assorted gimmicks and powers that could easily be transferred to sex.**


	20. SU Collection 5

**Fandom: Steven Universe. Story idea: Fusions live in a rift space when their component gems are not fused, and the rift space is in a near constant state of orgy. Contains: Yuri, oral, tribbing.**

"Woah.. where.. where am I?" Smokey Quartz questioned as she looked around at the void of colors around her. "You're in the Fusion Space," A tall, long haired fusion with a figure that made Smokey blush said as she approached, "This is where all us fusions spend our time when we aren't being formed out in the real world. My name's Rainbow Quartz."

"Smokey." She introduced herself, looking around, "Are we the only ones here or..?" "On no, not at all, but the others moved away from the spot where new fusions pop in so as not to..overwhelm them." Rainbow explained. "Overwhelmed? Me? I can handle anything." Smokey declared. Rainbow giggled, "Remember you said that. Follow me."

Rainbow quartz led Smokey across the colorful void of space to where all the other fusions were, "Now, we don't spend _all_ of our time here, but this is where we spend the most time when not in use." Rainbow said, pointing to the massive fusion orgy. Sugilite had shapeshifted a futa cock and was brutally fucking Opal into the ground while nearby Sardonyx, shapeshifted into a smaller form, lay in a sixty-nine with Stevonnie.

Malachite and Alexandrite appeared to be in some kind of aggressive hate fuck, both struggling for dominance over the other. The tabled were turned when the corrupted Jasper fusion joined them, and the two began to gang up on Alexandrite; not that she actually seemed to care all that much.

"So fusions just fuck all day?" Smokey questioned. "Of course not," Rainbow said, "We've got entire lives in here. But without much else to do, we spend a lot of time here, having fun together. So, still think you can handle anything~?"

Rainbow Quartz was teasing of course. She didn't actually expect Smokey to join the party now or anytime soon. It had taken Stevonnie months to finally try it out. To her surprise though, Smokey seemed to take the teasing as a challenge. She grabbed the curvy fusion and pulled her down into a kiss, pushing her tongue inside of her mouth dominantly, "Anything, any time." She stated again.

Rainbow quartz grinned, letting her clothes vanish into light off of her body, leaving her naked, "Let's see it then~" Blushing against, Smokey only hesitated a moment before shifting her clothes off. Her chest was actually bigger than Rainbow's, if only slightly. She was female by default, as the fusion focused more on Steven's gem biology than his human parts, but if she wanted she could have shapeshifted into a futa easily, or even a D-girl, which no other fusion save for perhaps Stevonnie could do.

Rainbow got down and asked Smokey to get on her back. The three armed fusion did so, and Rainbow held her legs apart, plunging her tongue, highly skilled from decades of practice with the other fusions, into her pussy. Smokey groaned immediately, gripping the ground with all three hands as her hips reflexively bucked against Rainbow Quartz's face.

Rainbow found this cute, and pushed her tongue even deeper, wanting to see how quickly she could make the shorter fusion cum. As it happened, Smokey only lasted about five minutes before she came with a cry of pleasure, drenching Rainbow in earthy tasting juices. She licked her lips and moved forward, interlocking her legs with Smokey's so their pussies were pressed together.

She held Smokey down and began grinding their hips together. Smokey moaned, holding onto Rainbow as she thrust her hips smack wet slits together harder and faster. Smokey began to mimic the motions, grinding herself against Rainbow and causing them both to moan louder as they kept going, both getting more and more pleasure from it.

Smokey lasted a little longer this time, going ten minutes before she came again. Rainbow, close but not finished, moved forward and straddled Smokey's face. Smokey, believing she understood, pushed her tongue inside, shapeshifting it in that way only Amethyst and her fusions could to get it deep inside of Rainbow, pushing her over the edge as well.

Smokey lapped up the sweet tasting juices that flowed out as Rainbow came, and the taller fusion stood, "Oh you're going to fit in here wonderfully~"

 **Potential for this story is actually better than it appears at first glance. It could be just a massive one shot showing multiple different fusion pairings, or it could be a story showing the lives, relationships, and sexy times of the different fusions in this world where they all exist at once. I could even delve into as of yet unseen fusions.**


	21. MichikoxHatchin

**Fandom: Michiko and Hatchin. Story idea: MichikoxHatchin post epilogue. Contains: Yuri, oral, toys.**

Hatchin knew that Michiko had been wanting it as much as she herself had. She'd caught the older woman staring at her more than once, and Michiko hadn't gone out with men or other women at all since they'd run off together on a new adventure. The thing that pushed Hatchin's suspicions over the edge was her returning to the hotel room they'd been staying at once early, and hearing Michiko pleasuring herself through the door.

Hatchin had known listening to such a thing was wrong, but she and Michiko had done far worse, even to each other, by this point, and she'd found herself listening intently to the heavy breathing and pleasured moans, the last of which being a groan of Hatchin's name as Michiko came. Hatchin had waited awhile to calm down her bright red blush and to give Michiko time to fix herself before entering the room like nothing had happened.

That had been two towns ago and still Michiko hadn't made a move. What frightened Hatchin was the thought that perhaps she never intended to at all, fearing that Hatchin wouldn't return the feelings. It was what she would have done in her position. Steeling herself, she figured if she was going to do this with Michiko, it had to be one hundred percent, all out or nothing.

Dipping into the money they had earned through completely legitimate reasons no matter what that drug dealer said about them, Hatchin purchased a special toy in town before returning to the hotel they were staying in. Again, she'd returned early. This time, she opened the door and walked in immediately while Michiko was still at it.

Michiko, still viewing Hatchin as far too innocent even after having seen her with other people, was expecting to have to explain what she'd been doing, but to her surprise, Hatchin didn't look confused or embarrassed in the least. She walked over to the bed and tossed a bag next to Michiko. "Now." She said simply, shutting the door behind them.

Looking in the bag Michiko's eyes widened when she saw a seven inch long, three inch thick strap on. Turning her eyes back to Hatchin, she saw that she'd begun undressing herself. Michiko only hesitated a moment before grabbing Hatchin and pulling her onto the bed, kissing her hard. Hatchin returned it as best she could, not having much experience even now.

Wanting to help Michiko finish before she got her own turn, Hatchin lowered her head down between Michiko's legs, bringing her tongue to her already warm, wet pussy. She had practically no skill here, and relied on Michiko's stamina already being worn down from her playing with herself to get her off. The strategy seemed to work, though it had more to do with Michiko's thrill at it being Hatchin doing it.

As Hatchin worked on her pussy, Michiko took out the strap on and licked along it, getting it as lubricated as she could, not wanting it to hurt Hatchin. She stopped when Hatchin's tongue pushed her over the edge into her climax, her legs locking tightly around Hatchin's head to hold it in place as she came, drenching her face. Michiko only paused for an instant to breathe before getting up and pulling the toy on.

Hatchin got onto her fours, and Michiko got behind her, lining up to her now moistened slit and pushing inside gently. Hatchin groaned softly as she felt it. It wasn't her first time doing this, she'd broken her wall with a toy and even had the real thing by now, though she hadn't enjoyed either near as much as she was already enjoying it with Michiko.

And the pleasure of it only grew as Michiko picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her as she began to realize that Hatchin could take it. Their hips began slapping together as Michiko forced the entire length of the toy into Hatchin, causing the younger woman to cry out in pleasure as she took it all, gripping the bed tightly.

With basically no tolerance to pleasure, Hatchin came hard after only the first few minutes. Michiko gave her a minute or two to rest, but then went right back at it and didn't plan on stopping until Hatchin lost all feeling in her legs. Hatchin had woken something up in Michiko, and it wasn't stopping now.

 **This could be a full written one shot, or perhaps a scattershot collection of mini-stories showing several different hook ups between them during another hell for leather adventure on the road with the two of them, as is implied by the final scenes of the show.**


	22. Bastion 3 (Pokegirls)

**Once again there were different thanks voted on but no consensus, so I chose from the stories voted on. I should probably point out that I only count one vote for every person, so even if you review two different stories, I still only count one of them as a vote. Anyway, the chapter getting a continuation here is the Bastion pokegirls chapter, making it the third story to get a third chapter.**

Bastion returned home with his three new starters, wanting to tame them all there before they set off on the road so start gathering pokegirls and exploring. The three pokegirls, either because of their happiness at being chosen, their love of his looks, or their ensnarement by his lust aura, were all eager to be tamed by the son of Bastit. "But who should go first?" He wondered allowed.

Looking the three over, he decided to go by dex number, and so started with the Boobisaur. Wanting to show off her skill before he pleased her, she had Bastion sit on the edge of his bed while she took his cock between her large tits. This upset the Squirtitty, as she wasn't sure how she would impress him now, as her chest was also her best feature.

Bastion moaned, thrusting between her breasts as she squeezed them around his cock, stroking up and down his large length. Bastion could easily use his blood gifts to last hours with all three of them, but as he was anxious to start their journey, and didn't want to make them all wait so long, he allowed himself to cum after only a few minutes, painting the plant type's tits and a bit of her face as well with cum.

She licked her lips happily and got onto her fours, Bastion not hesitating to thrust into her from behind, fucking her aggressively to see how much exactly she could take. The Boobisaur seemed remarkably resilient, taking his rough fucking for several minutes until the force of it made her cum. Pulling out, he sat down on the bed as the Charamanda climbed on top and dropped herself hard onto his cock.

Bastion moaned as he felt her warm pussy envelop his cock, her typing making her hot inside. She began to bounce of his cock, wanting to show off her dominance and skill. Bastion grinned, pulling her down so he could suck and massage her smaller breasts while she bucked her hips against him, not noticing the second man who'd entered the room until he'd rammed his own cock roughly into her ass.

She cried out in surprise, an Bastion held onto her tail so she didn't burn either of them. "How's her ass dad~?" "It's great son~" He groaned, "So fucking tight and hot, you're gonna love it!" With the two of them fucking her together, the Charamanda couldn't last longer than a few more minutes before cumming harder than she could remember ever cumming with the other pokegirls at the lab. She blacked out when they both came into her, filling her to the brim in both holes with hot cum.

They set her down and turned to the Squirtitty. The anthro turtle pokegirl had gotten on her back, legs spread for Bastion, mouth open wide for his rather. Smiling at her eagerness, they both went over and thrust into her together, spit-roasting the water type roughly. She durability allowed her to take both of their members inside of her to the hilt.

"Her mouth is great~" Bastion's father informed him, Bastion groaning as he came, flooding the water type's pussy with cum and causing her to cum as well as she swallowed down his father's cum.

They both pulled out and let the pokegirls rest as they sat on the bed. "So, you feel ready for your adventure son?" His father asked. "More or less." Bastion said with a chuckle, "I'm a little nervous honestly, but I know it's gonna be amazing." "I know you'll do great out there," His father said, "But I'm gonna miss having you around."

Bastion smiled, "One more round before I leave?" He asked, laying back and spreading his legs for is father, who smiled and lined up to his ass. He grunted as he thrust in hard, knowing no amount of roughness would upset his son. No matter how frequently or how hard he stuffed the boy's ass, he always loved it and was always just as tight the next time; just like his mother.

Bastioned moaned happily, taking his father's cock to the hilt and locking his legs around his waist, wanting it as deep as it could go. The bed shook with the force they pushed against each other with, both moaning louder until they came. His father reached it first, unloading hard into Bastion's ass and causing him to cum hard as well, unloading a flood of warm seed onto both of their bodies.

They laid together, panting as the three pokegirls, all back up by this point, came over to lick them clean. Bastion smiled, wondering how long they'd end up spending at home before he and his 'girls actually did leave.


	23. SU Collection 6

**Wow, positive response to the Fusion Space drabble it seems. Glad you all, or at least most of you all, liked the idea ^-^ as I said before, I believe it's an idea with a lot of story potential, so let's take another look.**

Smokey Quartz had been living in the Fusion Space for about a week now. She'd learned since her arrival that Fusion Spaces were something unique to the Crystal Gems. They could only exist as a place for the independent consciousness of a fusion to go, and fusions of gems of the same type didn't create them.

She'd found it odd that a fusion's consciousness could remain in the fusion space while the fusion was formed physically, as if the component gems were arguing, the consciousness would be pushed back. Malachite had only one clear memory of not being in the fusion space, during the fight with Alexandrite, just for an instant, Jasper and Lapis had been unified on some small level, allowing the fusion's mind to be in control of herself.

It had been brief though, and she didn't really care one way or the other. Currently, Smokey Quartz was with Opal. Apparently the two of them had been friends before according to her.

"So, I used to be different?" She asked. Opal nodded, "Rainbow Quartz will change as well when and if Steven and Pearl ever fused. I think the thought of it frightens her, but she hasn't mentioned it yet."

"Wow..what was I like?" Smokey Quartz asked, "Oh let's not dwell on that please." Opal said, "It'll make me feel sad and it'll make you feel guilty. Let's forget it altogether and focus on you."

"Okay, what about me?" Smokey Quartz asked. "Well, you had a lot of fun with Rainbow Quartz when you first arrived, but haven't done anything with anyone since. Why is that?" Opal asked curiously.

Smokey Quartz blushed, "It's a little embarrassing, even what I did with Rainbow." Opal raised an eyebrow. "A shy Amethyst fusion? Who'd have expected." She teased. Smokey Quartz tried to hide her face, but Opal stopped her, "I'm only kidding, it's fine. I wasn't expecting you to rip your clothes off and jump at the nearest partner when you appeared here, though come to think of it, that was exactly what Sugilite did."

"Show of hands all who are surprised by that." Smokey Quartz said. Neither of them raised their hands, and both chuckled. "I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind it in private so much.." Smokey said, a slightly suggestive tone to her voice.

Opal smiled, "Why, Smokey, are you coming onto me?" "Depends," Smokey said, "Is it working?" Opal giggled, and pulled Smokey into a kiss. Two hands held onto the shorter fusion, two moved down to her chest, gently massaging it through her shirt before pushing under it.

Smokey moaned softly into the kiss, her hands moving down as well to rub between Opal's legs. The fusions allowed their clothing to phase from their bodies, leaving them naked for each other to see. Smokey looked over Opal's form enviously, Pearl's slender figure given curves in all the right places by Amethyst. Smokey blushed again, beginning to feel embarrassed by how she looked.

Opal noticed this, but pretended not to, kissing Smokey as he hands began to work her over. She was going to make sure Smokey felt great about herself, no matter how long it took.

 **Sorry this was shorter and with less in the way of lemons, but I've been short on time while working on something. Speaking of which, here's a random request from me to you: give the five drabbles from the collection thus far that you'd most like to see get another chapter. Any drabble from any chapter, and it'd especially help if you put which of the five you want the most. Not gonna say exactly why I'm asking this of you, but the savvier among you can likely figure it out.**


	24. SU Collection 7

**The winners of the poll that will be getting new stories are Yugioh Sex Monsters, Gwen Raped Ben, Monster Girl Quest, Futa-MLP, and One Thrust D-girl. These five stories will get full stories after all my current stories are done. The three runners up in the poll will be getting drabbles this week. The first runner up was SU Collection, and since fusion space seemed to be the most popular of that set..**

"Just go talk to her." Rainbow Quartz said to Smokey, "She isn't gonna bit you know." "I know, I just.." Smokey squirmed nervously, "What if she doesn't like me?" Rainbow scoffed, "First of all, she loves everyone, it's her thing. Second, you thought the same thing about Opal and then spent twenty four hours between her legs. Third, you're great and it's kind of annoying that you don't know it."

Smokey blushed, "But what if-" "Smokey you go over there right now or I'll make you." Rainbow said. Smokey was always surprised by how quickly the other fusion could turn from gentle to frightening at the drop of a hat. "Okay, okay, I'm going," Smokey said, moving forward and walking over to the fusion she'd been so nervous about meeting; Stevonnie.

"Oh hey!" Stevonnie said with a smile, "I've been meaning to come and see you, but you never seem to be around." She said. Smokey nodded, blushing lightly at the thought that she hadn't been around because she'd been avoiding her. "Yeah, w-well, I figured since we're both Steven fusions, we could probably get along?" She asked, trying not to look over Stevonnie's body.

Stevonnie nodded, "Totally. I mean, I was actually my way to, you know, the 'party'," she said, referring to the fusion orgy that formed almost every night in the fusion space, "But I can blow it off and we can hang out, or if you have something else to do, we could hang out later."

Smokey steeled herself, working up the nerve before saying, "O-or..we could go together.." Stevonnie grinned excitedly, taking Smokey's hand and rushing towards the party. Alexandrite and Malachite were already hate fucking, as always, and Sugilite was domming the corrupted Jasper fusion. Stevonnie began to undress, the sight making Smokey's jaw drop. Opal and Rainbow had been beautiful, but Stevonnie... she was on another level.

Plus her default form was a herm. She could likely shapeshift into fully female or fully male forms. Smokey hadn't even realized that her clothes had phased off of her until she felt Stevonnie's hands on her. She kissed her and lowered the three armed fusion onto her back, playing with her chest, "I'm super jealous of these~" She purred as she groped and began to suck on her breasts.

The idea of Stevonnie being jealous of anything about her blew Smokey's mind, and she began playing with Stevonnie's body as well, squeezing and massaging her ass. Stevonnie moved her hips forward, pushing her member into Smokey's pussy and thrusting inside, making them both moan as she began to pump into her. Smokey stretched her arm down lower. She'd been aiming to play with Stevonnie's pussy, but instead grabbed and squeezed Stevonnie's balls.

Stevonnie yelped, slamming her entire length into Smokey's cunt hard, grunting as she already seemed close. "Oh you're gonna get it now~" Stevonnie purred with a grin, hammering hard into her pussy, getting rougher with her as she bit down on her nipples, making the three armed fusion moan more. Within another few minutes, she couldn't even remember why she'd been so nervous.

 **Let me know if the reviews if you wanna see something else from SU Collection, like Agate at the zoo, the Diamonds with their Pearls, or something else entirely. Also, please feel free to view my previous statements on pronouns and how they relate to characters like Stevonnie. If you're so upset by the use of female pronouns (which I was specifically instructed to use by an IRL herm) that you can't enjoy something, then you have a few problems that are unrelated to Stevonnie.**


	25. Bastion 4 (Pokegirls)

**The second runner up in the poll to get a full story was the Pokegirls Story Bastion.**

Bastion had finally managed to get on the road from his home with his starting harem of three. Currently they were on their way down route one, seeing how far they could get before Bastion got too annoyed by the lack of sex happening and stopped for a taming break. The demi-legendary was actually surprisingly good about holding out, only stopping when he caught sense of nearby ferals.

Grinning, Bastion let out his 'girls. The Boobisaur let out her vines and buried them into the other two as Bastion cranked up his lust aura. Within seconds, two ferals approached, both Bunnygirls. Bastion smiled excitedly, wanting them both. There were fourteen possible bunnygirl evolutions, so he needed at least fourteen bunnygirls, and these two would be a nice start.

It didn't take long for them to be absorbed into the foursome, which quickly became an orgy when they joined. The Bunnygirls buried their tongues into the Charamanda and Squirtitty's pussies, the Boobisaur's vines pumping into both of their holes as Bastion thrust into her hard from behind, groping her large breasts.

Bastion's enjoyment of the situation increased his lust, which increased his attraction aura. After the Boobisaur came, he went to the Bunnygirls directly, having them lay on top of each other with their pussies together so he could thrust between them to fuck them both. They moaned together kissing each other heatedly as he thrust hard between them.

Their hips ground together around his cock, making Bastion moan louder. Soon the smell of sex and lust aura was so intense it began attracting more ferals. First a feral Kitten pounced on the Squirtitty by surprise, then another Bunnygirl and a Puppy, the Charamanda taking and tribbing with the former, the Boobisaur burying all six vines into the latter.

Bastion grinned as he realized he might even be able to get all the bunnygirls he needed for the evolutions, as well as a few Kittens and Puppys for their evolutions as well, all on the first route. What's more, he realized, his lust aura was still just as effective on humans, as two male tamers had joined the growing orgy and were making their way towards Bastion himself.


	26. Futa-Star 3

**The third runner up of the poll was the Futa-Star idea.**

Star walked over and sat on the bed. She knew it was always a bad idea to come here, but she wasn't in a good mood and felt like making a bad decision was just what she needed at the moment. And Tom was nothing if not a bad decision. He knew it, he embraced it, and he enjoyed it. He joined Star on the bed, his clothes vanishing in puffs of fire and leaving his body on display.

His own cock was about the same size as Star's, perhaps a half inch bigger. He snapped his fingers and Stars clothes vanished as well, his own cock getting harder as he looked her over. Tom leaned in, kissing Star. Star returned it, though made it into something more aggressive to make it clear to the both of them that this wasn't about romance, but rough, even painful, stress relief.

Tom didn't seem to mind. If anything this seemed to make it better for him. He trailed his kiss down to her chest, biting down on her nipple as his hand gripped her cock hard. Star groaned as he stroked her hard while tugging her stiff nipples with his the hand and his teeth, the sharpness of it making it hurt just enough to be pleasurable. She let him do it, thrusting up against his hand for more.

The one perk of Tom was how his being a demon negated any sexual taboos. He'd been her first boyfriend to not even blink at her being a futa, and whenever she wanted to try something new or kinky, he was her first stop, because he was up for anything and everything at all times. She didn't want to stereotype the race of demons, but Tom really was a freak in bed.

Star groaned as she came, covering Tom's hand. He licked most of it clean, rubbing the rest on Star's face. She licked the seed from her lips and lowered her head, taking his member into her mouth. Tom moaned as her lips wrapped around his cock, sucking his shaft and licking his tip as she want. This was just a warm up of course. Star didn't expect to be able to feel her legs by the end of the night, and would be disappointed if she could.

 **As always, any of the previous fifteen or so drabbles can be voted on for another drabble in the reviews, but Yugioh Sex Monsters, Gwen Rapes Ben, Monster Girl Quest, Futa-MLP, and One Thrust D-girl may not be voted on, as they aren't drabbles anymore, they're soon to be stories.**


	27. Too Much Coffee

**Fandom: None. If anyone votes for this ever I'll be legitimately shocked. Allow me to explain. Some time ago a friend of mine sent me a picture of the Starbucks logo that depicted the logo girl in a rather.. suggestive position. Because the two things I'm know best for is my love of smut and my coffee addiction, they felt it would be only right to show me.**

 **After I saw it though, I kept seeing it whenever I saw the Starbucks logo. Eventually I noticed that the Panera bread logo is also female, or at least appears to be, and during a nap one day I had a very.. suggestive dream about the two logos. This is what I wrote immediately after waking up from that. I wasn't gonna post it at the time, but I figured A-what is Sinful's Drabbles for if not weird stuff like this, and B-In the aftermath of the Smug Wendy's phenomenon (if you don't know, look it up, it's amazing), perhaps this is the only time where logoshipping cab exist would being thought of 100% barking mad, just 90%. Story ideal StarXPanera. Contains: Yuri, oral.**

Star smiled as she looked over her coffee. Panera sat across from her, her dress leaving just enough to the imagination. They'd been at odds for awhile, and had recently made a truce together. Said truce had quickly turned into something more, and now their weekly meet ups were less about politely discussing how their week had gone and more about seeing who could last the longest before caving and instigating their fun.

Star wasn't ashamed to admit she usually lost. Panera had a way of moving her body that left certain parts of her body on display without ever showing enough to give Star her fill. Star wasn't even sure Panera did it on purpose, she was just naturally alluring. Star felt like she could handle herself this time, and focused on the smell of her own coffee instead of Panera's, which is what usually pushed her over the edge into her lust for her.

Star won this round, Panera leaning in and whispering into her ear, "Now." She said, "Like, right now~" She purred, taking Star's hand and standing up. Star smiled at her victory, sitting her cup down and standing up with the other coffee patron, following her away from the room. Usually they left the coffee shop and made it home, but whenever Panera lost, they very rarely made it out of the building.

They went to the ladies room, locking it so they weren't bothered while they went at it. Star pinned Panera to the wall, kissing her neck hard as her hands began to grope Panera's breasts through her dress, loving how they felt even while covered. Star bit down before loving back to let Panera remove the dress. Panera pulled it off quickly, leaving her body on display for Star, who was out of her clothes in about half the time.

They moved together again, kissing heatedly as Star's hand moved down Panera's body to her waist, three fingers pushing into her warm slit. Panera moaned into the kiss, bucking her hips against Star's hand as Star pumped her fingers in harder, adding a fourth and seeing how deep they could get into her. Panera groaned as she felt them probing into her, getting her pussy wetter as she continued.

Star pulled her fingers back before Panera could cum, making her whimper as Star licked her juices from her hand. Star moved Panera down so they were both on the floor, legs intertwines. They bucked their hips together, groaning together as their pussies ground together roughly. Star bucked her hips harder, leaning over so she was on top of Panera as she tribbed the other woman, their breasts pressed together as they went.

Panera moaned, trying to keep up with Star as she moved her hips, wanting more. She was well aware that they shouldn't be doing this, but that just fuelled the desire to keep going. Star groaned, her hands trailing down her sides and groping Panera's ass as they went, Star's mind already coming up with quite a few lustful ideas to do with it.

 **No seriously, if you haven't heard about Smug Wendy's/Wendy's Sass/Salty Wendy's, go look it up on twitter.**


	28. Mighty Switch Force!

**Fandom: Mighty Switch Force! Story idea: I found and fell in love with this game. Then something dangerous happened: I started thinking. And as I got to thinking, I realized that this could probably be a pretty awesome anime. A sexy main female protagonist with a power armor bikini hunting down sexy criminal girls for her own personal harem? Okay so that last part doesn't happen in the games, but who says it couldn't happen in the anime, or in this case, the drabble? Contains: yuri, toys.**

Patricia Wagon heard the siren signaling a criminal escape in the area. The press of a button had her in her uniform. It was a tad revealing, but Patricia wasn't bothered by this, as the uniform was her greatest weapon. She grabbed her energy pistol and headed out to see how many criminals had gotten loose this time. She swore, it happened like clockwork these days. She really needed to do something to get them in line.

She wasn't shocked to hear that all five of the Hooligan Sisters had escaped. If one of them got out, they all did. She checked the radar to find where the nearest one was, and ran towards the nearby window, leaping out of it. Before she could fall, her helmet flashed blue, and a solid platform appeared under her feet. She ran across it, jumping and spawning a new one to run across, letting her get across the entire town in mere minutes.

She didn't actually create these platforms, nor did she choose where they appeared or which of the many kinds of platform she summoned. Her helmet merely let her shift their position in quantum space so they appeared on her level of reality instead of their native one, making them solid for her. She'd lucked out when she'd discovered her base was next to a series of platforms she could shift into reality to travel.

She found Holly Hooligan, the youngest and least threatening of the sisters on the roof of a nearby building. She seemed to have gotten herself trapped there by accident while running. Patricia had no idea how, but Holly had somehow gotten her cuffed hands locked around a metal poll. She was currently trying to pull her hands free or the chain apart, but her wrists were more likely to dislocate before she succeeded, so when she saw Patricia coming, she didn't put up a fight, merely accepting her fate.

At least she knew Patricia wouldn't hurt her, just capture her and send her back to her cell. At least, that's what she assumed would happen. Patricia landed next to the cuffed blonde. Her hair was well kept, though Patricia had no idea how. Her outfit consisted of a prison stripe tank top about a size or two too small and an equally short black skirt. Patricia smiled, her mind filling all sorts of ideas.

"You and your sisters have been giving me and the rest of this town a lot of trouble for a long time you know," Patricia said, walking behind Holly, "Maybe it's finally time I really start teaching you all a lesson~" Holly gulped, "W-what do you mean?" She questioned, fearing that Patricia was about to use that blaster of hers for more than just taking out the mindless machines that often got in the way of her missions.

Her fears were sated and replaced with new ones as Patricia reached out, hiking up her Holly's skirt and hiking down her panties, leaving her soft, shapely ass and shaved pussy on display. "W-what are you doing!?" Holly questioned, struggling harder and just as uselessly against her cuffs. "Teaching you a lesson~" Patricia purred, bringing her hand down hard on Holly's ass.

The Hooligan sister cried out as she felt it. Patricia smacked her ass again, harder, then again, and again. She kept going for several minutes, until Holly's ass was a bright red and she could feel the heat coming off of it. "Hm.. I'm not sure you've learned your lesson yet~" Patricia purred, reaching down to her uniform. It was an adjustable suit, able to shift into different forms, which is how it so easily turned from her normal clothing into it's current form.

With a little modification though, she could make it change even more. The section of the uniform around her waist shifted, going from something resembling a bikini bottom, to a six inch metal strap-on. She gave Holly no warning as she thrust into her unguarded slit, pushing as much of her fake cock into her as possible and loving the Hooligan girl's cry of surprise, pain, and pleasure as she felt it.

Patricia held onto Holly's hips, pulling them back as she thrust forward, fucking her aggressively. Holly continued to struggle, but couldn't do anything. She felt so stupid for getting herself trapped like this, and she felt even stupider for kind of enjoying it. Soon, though the humiliation remained and only got stronger, the pain subsided altogether, and the pleasure grew for it.

Patricia hilted the toy inside of Holly hard, her hips slapping hard again the criminal's, she wasn't feeling any direct pleasure herself, as nothing was touching her, but it still felt incredible to be taking one of her rivals so completely. Holly's legs started to wobble as she endurance ran out, and soon she screamed with her climax. Holly's legs gave out, and she dropped to her knees against the poll.

As Patricia pulled Holly's head back and thrust down hard into her mouth and throat, making her taste and gag on her own juices, she was made more and more excited by the thought of doing this to all the other Hooligan sisters as well.

 **The potential for this story idea is actually a bit more than it seems at first glance, as a full story could have action, story, and smut all at once.**


	29. Dark SagexSilent Magician (Yugioh)

**Fandom: Yugioh. Story idea: Requested oneshot idea. Dark Sage x Silent Magician. Contains: Straight, oral, anal, toys, minor age play if you want to picture the actual artwork for Dark Sage.**

Silent Magician floated into the house, sighing as she let her staff down and landed on the bed. "Something wrong?" Dark Sage, her slightly older lover asked her. "Just so much to do lately, it's stressing me out." The younger female mage said with a shrug, laying back on the bed. Dark Sage smiled, pushing her hair out of her face, "Maybe I could help you relax~?" He suggested.

Silent Magician grinned, "If you're up for it, you know I am~" Dark Sage chuckled, "Have I ever turned you down before?" He asked, snapping his fingers. His clothing vanished from his body, revealing a surprisingly fit body and a member that was slowly growing stiff. Silent Magician undressed herself quickly, showing her decently sized breasts and long slender legs.

The sight of his sexy lover laying naked on the bed for him brought Dark Sage to a full hardness of ten inches in length and just under four in thickness. Silent Magician had been shocked by the sight of it the first time they had been together, and was even now occasionally caught off guard by his size. "Let's get you slicked up first~" She purred, shifting onto her fours and moving to the edge of the bed.

Dark Sage moaned softly as he felt her tongue moving along his stiff rod, licking from tip to base and back again before sucking on his tip. As she began to take his cock into her mouth to suck him off, Dark Sage cast another spell, causing an already lubricated dildo of about 6 inches to line up to Silent Magician's pussy without her knowing. Dark Sage put a hand on the back of her head, pushing her head to make her take his cock to the base as the toy thrust hard into her eager pussy.

She groaned and squirmed around his cock, Dark Sage moaning in enjoyment as the toy pumped in and out of his lover. Silent Magician held onto Dark Sage's hips, sucking hard on his entire length as she felt the toy fucking her from behind, heating her up even more. She moved her hips in rhythm with the toy as she deep-throated Dark Sage, reaching her climax just a few seconds before Dark Sage came and pumped her mouth full of seed.

Silent Magician swallowed it down, sighing happily. Dark Sage let the toy vanish from her pussy as Silent Magician moved back spreading her legs for Dark Sage as me moved closer, lining his member up to her pussy. "Actually, since I've already gotten a little attention there, maybe you could try somewhere else~?" Silent Magician said seductively, making Dark Sage grin as he moved his cock down to her ass instead, "Let's see how loud I can get Silent Magician to get~"

 **If liked and voted on, this could become at most a decent oneshot. I like the idea of pairing of Yugioh monsters from their worlds into sexy pairs though, and may visit that idea again in future.**


	30. Herm-Kanaya (Homestuck)

**Fandom: Homestuck. Story idea: Herm-Kanaya. I honestly couldn't decide if I wanted to write this or Futa-Jade. I may end up going with Futa-Jade in a later drabble anyway if anyone would be interested, but decided to go with Kanaya because one could make the argument that a troll would already be a herm in canon. Contains: Herm on female, oral.**

Kanaya allowed Rose to pull her into the room and lock the door behind them, but when she saw Rose begin to undo her clothing, tried to stop her, "There's no need for this, really." Kanaya said. "I messed up our date, hard. I want to fix it, and this seems to be the quickest and easiest way to do so." Rose said, sounding rather sure of herself as usual as she continued her attempts to strip down for Kanaya.

"Please, I've already forgiven you, you're completely in the green on this matter." Kanaya said. "Consciously you've forgiven me and put me in the green," Rose said, kicking off her shows and lifting her outfit off, leaving her in only her sunshine orange bra and panties, "But subconsciously you're likely still upset about it, putting me in the yellow at best. The subconscious mind is affected most directly through bodily functions, so it only makes sense to make amends more.. physically." Rose said, stepping closer to Kanaya.

"You do want this to, right?" Rose asked. Most wouldn't have seen any point to asking, as the tent in Kanaya's dress would be good enough evidence for most. But Rose was a stubbornly logical one, well aware that Kanaya's stiffness could easily not translate to desire. It was Kanaya's words she trusted to reassure her. "Of course I do Rose, I just don't want us to be doing this out of you having a sense of owing me something."

"Well, of course I do feel like I owe it to you," Rose said, "But that isn't the only reason I'm doing it. I'm also doing it because it's something I want, and I figured I could hit two birds with one stone~" Rose removed her bra as she finished the sentence, watching Kanaya practically start drooling, which she took as a compliment. Rose lowered down onto her knees, "Mind lifting your dress for me~?"

Kanaya lifted her dress, freeing the troll girl's stiff eight inches. Rose had known Kanaya had a member for awhile now, but she'd been assuming she was a futa. Now though, she saw that her girlfriend was a full on herm. Rose didn't think much of it, as she figured it was possible that all trolls were from how they spoke of their mating rituals. That put a whole new spin on her mental imagine on almost every troll she'd seen.

Rose moved her head forward, kissing the tip of Kanaya's member before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it gently as her hands worked along her shaft. She'd never actually done this before, but in preparation for exactly this had done a bit of.. research. Rose could tell from Kanaya's moaning that the study had pained off, and continued her work on pleasing the troll orally.

Kanaya's grip on the edge of her dress tightened as she moaned, hips moving subtly to thrust into Rose's mouth. Rose took it happily, moving her hand to Kanaya's hips as she pushed her head down more to take her length deeper into her mouth and throat, sucking on it as she did. Rose bobbed her head along her length, taking it inch by inch. Soon she decided to try pleasing her even more, moving her hands to her gently rub her slit, and to cup her balls as well.

The attention to so many spots at once pushed Kanaya over the edge into her climax. She groaned, just barely managing to warn Rose before she came. Rose, prepared as she had been for this, hadn't quite worked out how to prevent herself from gagging when her throat was filled with thick cum. It didn't taste bad mind you, just the amount that came out.

"S..sorry." Kanaya panted. "It's fine," Rose says after clearing her throat, "I just means I did better than I was expecting to." "Should I.. you know, return the favor now?" Kanaya asked. "You could," Rose said, grinning, "Or we could go a little further~" She suggested. Kanaya would have put up some argument that they should probably wait to do this, but when Rose's panties slid down to her ankles, Kanaya's mind went blank, and her objections to the situation faded.

 **As I said, I really don't know who I'd like to write about more. Kanaya's my second favorite female troll (Nepeta for life) but Jade is my favorite human character, Kanaya has justification for being a herm, but Jade would kinda to considering her fusion with Becsprite. Let me know which you think would be better in the reviews. If you don't know what Homestuck is, or know what it is but don't like it, feel free to ignore this altogether.**


	31. Requested SU OCs

**Fandom: Steven Universe. Story idea: Requested OC oneshot. Onyx [male gem]xPearl and Jewel [child of Pearl and Onyx]xPeridot. Contains: Straight and yuri.**

Onyx, one of the world's only male gems, was in bed with his wife Pearl. Pearl had only recently gotten a bed mind you, when Onyx had explained what more it could be used for besides sleeping. Onyx smiled as he saw Pearl phase the clothing off of her body, leaving her body on display for him. Onyx did the same, and moved over to her, kissing her gently.

Pearl moaned softly as she felt Onyx's hands move over her body, finding sensitive spots and focusing on them to see how quickly he could make the beautiful gem beneath him cum from his touch. It took quite a bit of doing, even with her lack of experience doing things like this, she was still good and not giving in to pressure, be it painful, or in this case, pleasurable.

Onyx took this as a challenge, kissing her neck as he lined up opened her legs, lining up his member to her slit and thrusting into her as he bit down gently. Pearl moaned as his hands moved to her sensitive chest, massaging and tweaking as his length pushed in and out of her slowly. Pearl began to move her hips as well, moaning as she moved in rhythm with Onyx, taking him deeper as she did.

Onyx took this as the go ahead to pick up the pace, and began thrusting faster into her, his hands moving down her body to squeeze and play with her soft rump. Pearl blushed deeper at this contact, but didn't reject it as she moaned from the attention, locking her legs around Onyx's waist, taking him harder into her and loving it as she felt him getting close to his peak with her.

Pearl grit her teeth, trying to hold it in and be quiet as she neared her edge. Onyx slammed his member harder into her to force her roughly over the edge. He was successful in this, causing the pale gem to cry out loudly as she came. Not that anyone could really hear her, save for perhaps Amethyst, who may well have been spying on them anyway, so oh well.

Onyx reached his own limit soon after, groaning as he went over the edge. Pearl shuddered, holding onto Onyx tightly as she felt his warm seed pump into her with his climax. He sighed happily, kissing Pearl lovingly as he laid down next to her. Onyx would have been happy if that had been all they'd done that night, but surprisingly, it was Pearl who had other ideas, straddling her male gem lover to let him know she wasn't done.

Elsewhere in the temple, Pearl and Onyx's daughter Jewel was having a similar experience with Peridot. Jewel and Peridot had been getting along great for quite awhile, and had decided to stay the night together. It was only meant to be friendly, but Peridot had suggested that maybe they tried doing something a little extra. From her embarrassed and rather confused explanation of what she wanted to do, it was difficult to tell if the little green gem was asking Jewel to fuck or to fuse.

Either way, they'd end up doing both before the night was done.

 **This, if liked and voted on here, will be written and fleshed out as a oneshot. Not enough for a full story, and I personally don't like centering stories around OCs, but if you like and want to see more of it, I wouldn't mind writing more.**


	32. Futa-Jade (Homestuck)

**Fandom: Homestuck. Story idea: Futa-Jade. I warned you I might write this one. And with my recent completion of Homestuck, you can expect one more Homestuck drabble before this update is over. Contains: futa-on-female, semi-furry.**

Jade was a smart girl, and everyone knew so. She could puzzle out answers for quite a few different issues that most couldn't. But when Rose walked into the room and found Jade with her hands wrapped around a piece of anatomy that she likely hadn't been meant to have, Jade was at a loss of what she was meant to do or say. In a panic the best she could think to do was teleport out.

She could only hide from Rose for so long though. The seer of light found her in under an hour. Thankfully she was dressed now. "So.. I suppose I should start off by apologizing for barging in like I did," Rose said, "I'd been coming to tell you that Davepetasprite^2 and Jasprosesprite^2 were about to start sparring, and it was going to be quite a spectacle, but now I believe there are other matters to discuss."

Jade didn't reply, nor did she lift her head to look at Rose. Rose sat down next to her, "So, what happened? I know it's possible to be born with it, but I get the feeling that you weren't." Jade sighed, "It happened when I god tiered," Jade said, "Jadesprite was fused with Bec, and Bec was male. When I became her.." "I see," Rose said, "Huh, now I'm curious about Jasprose and Davepeta. They're both likely to be in similar situations as you I'll bet."

"Maybe." Jade said as she looked up. "We can ask them about it later. As I said, they're still in the middle of a battle that I suspect will go nowhere. For now, I'm willing to bet you never got the chance to.. finish the job, so to speak." "N-no, why?" Jade questioned. "Well, being the reason you didn't get the chance to, I feel slightly responsible for it. Perhaps I could help?" Rose said.

Jade blushed deeply, surprised not just at the offer, but at how calm she seemed to be taking it, "Rose, why..what about Kanaya?" She questioned. "I've learned quite a bit more about how trolls conduct their relations. I'm red with Kanaya and deeply so, but what we're about to do falls more within the realm of pale." Rose said, her hand moving under her dress and gripping her member.

She was surprised to find it was still hard, not having gone down at all. Poor girl, Rose thought as she began to stroke her. Jade squirmed, her canine ears twitching from the stimulation, "Rose.." She groaned, gripping the ground beneath her. She figured she could teleport away again, but frankly she couldn't even pretend she didn't want Rose to keep going, and Rose seemed well away of this, her hand pumping faster along her length.

Jade grit her teeth, figuring that Rose was probably right about her needing release, but at this point she doubted she was gonna get it quickly from her hand. In a flash of green, Jade had teleported their clothing off of them. Rose let Jade pounce on her, having been expecting it from the moment she had sat down.

 **I've still got no idea if I prefer this or herm-Kanaya. Two of my favorite characters? How am I meant to choose?**


	33. SusanXFrieda (Adventure Time)

**Fandom: Adventure Time. Story idea: SusanXFrieda. Contains: Yuri.**

Susan and Frieda had been flying for a few hours now. Despite not hitting land yet, they'd still seen tons of things that had blown Frieda's mind. The various aquatic beings that now inhabited the sea were more than she'd ever been able to expect. Susan was just glad to see her happy, and they continued on. When they reached land, the small problem of what they'd do over night until they started traveling again arose.

They figured they'd just stop to wash off and rest a little over night. As they were both female and were alone, they didn't see any issues with just stripping down and going into the water to wash off. Susan did notice the problem the moment after they'd started, when she found it all but impossible to pull her eyes away from Frieda's naked, glistening wet body; even when Frieda was looking back at her.

"Susan?" Frieda said, "Susan?" She snapped a few times, "Huh, what?" The muscled girl questioned, snapping most of the way out of it. "Take a picture why don't you, it'd last longer." Frieda said with a chuckle. "W-what do you mean?" Susan asked, trying to play innocent. "Susan, you were practically salivating, don't even try it." Frieda said with a snicker, "It's alright, I don't mind. After all, I used to do it to you before you went away~"

Susan went red faced immediately, "Y-you did?" She questioned. Frieda nodded, "Duh. Why do you think I had all those hologram images of you? I wasn't exactly using them for study~" Frieda giggled, walking closer to her, "You know, now that we're alone, and no one's gonna jump out of the bushes to lock us up or flip your crazy seeker switch, why don't we.. try something new~"

Susan blushed, but nodded, moving her hand over to Frieda. She'd been prepared and expecting for Frieda to change her mind and tell her to stop, and was actually surprised when Frieda got impatient with her slowness, taking hold of Susan's wrist and bringing it to her chest. "Just don't get too rough," She chuckled, "I saw you bench press an escape vehicle on a warm up."

 **I figured it's been awhile since I did a random shipping drabble, and these two seemed like a nice target~ Sorry there wasn't much actual smut in this drabble, but I've gotta keep something extra for if the drabble actual gets votes now don't I?**


	34. Name TBD (Homesuck)

**Fandom: Homestuck. Story idea: A Sburb playthrough with two groups actively competing against each other. Contains: Straight, role playing, hinted yuri.**

Ken Calashion could never tell how Akara Galem kept getting his house. No matter how many doors and windows were locked, she'd always be there, to the point that it was more surprising when he managed to successfully start and finish doing something without being interrupted by the dark haired girl appearing seeming from no where to either flirt, ask him to hold onto something for her, or just generally bother him.

It had been happening long enough now that he'd accepted it as a fact of life and had no will to try and stop it. He was more than a little bothered when he found her using his shower, but was much less put off by her leaving the door open, not minding him seeing her, practically encouraging him to. "You just gonna watch?" She asked as she finished washing her hair, turning and wiggling her firm, round ass in his direction.

"You do this with Ty and Rach?" Ken asked as he discarded his clothes to join her, "Naw," Akara said, I did pay Carissa a little visit though~" She giggled. Ken's member grew even stiffer at the mention of this. "What? I was bored, she was stressed, I'm good with my tongue and she's fucking adorable." Akara said. "Hey I wasn't saying anything." Ken said, moving closer so she could feel his stiffness.

"You had that look you get when you're judging me." Akara said stubbornly. Ken rolled his eyes as he thrust into her, making them both groan gently as they began to move their hips together. "Think we'll still be able to do this when we're in that game?" Akara asked, "Who knows." Ken said with a shrug as he thrust into her. It wasn't their first encounter like this, and though he didn't say it, it could well be his last depending on how this Sburb game they were about to enter worked.

* * *

Ty was alone in his home, as per the norm really, and was chatting with one of the few friends he had that he could actually genuinely believe was his friend, a girl by the name of Kaula, though he knew her more by her online handle of LL, or 'Lovelaylistener'. She seemed able to tolerate the had tidings of everyone they knew, even the particularly shitty people they would soon be competing against in Sburb. She was like a combination Moirale and Auspitasice, though she ill advisedly tried to do so with everyone she knew.

Ty managed to reign her in when he could, as they shared a mutual love of role playing, not needing an existing game to have fun together. Tonight though was one of the rare occasions when their games together turned rather heated in the middle of things, LL's OC bringing Ty's back to her room for some fun. Ty had been expecting LL to just time skip the RP forward and imply they had fucked, but was surprised when she began detailing her OC undressing.

Ty saw no reason to stop her, doing the same with his own OC. Soon the two of them were writing out the details of a long and heated sex scene between their characters. It became harder and harder to do so without touching himself, in a quite literal sense. Then LL send an OOC message along with her RP reply that read (lol, don't have to wait until we're done to have fun with yourself, why do you think I started this?).

Ty put aside the fact that Kaula had known what he had been wanting to do, she seemed capable of doing that with everyone and always had. With his role play reply, he added the message (Roleplaying it is one thing, but to actually play with myself while I do? Wouldn't that make me some kind of creep? I mean, you're my friend not some random girl from online).

LL's next reply included the OOC message (lmao, I'm doing it, why shouldn't you?). That was good enough for Ty, though as he began to attempt stroking himself and write replies at the same time, his thoughts weren't of the role play, but of the mental image of Kaula playing with herself while he was, which made for much better material in his mind than their RP possibly could. He couldn't believe soon he would get to meet her in person when they played Sburb. It sounded too good to be true, though slightly muddied by the fact that it wouldn't just be the two of them. He supposed he could learn to deal with them if it meant getting a chance with Kaula, though on some level he didn't even believe the chance existed even when they would be in person.

 **If voted on, this story would become one of the longer stories like Pokegirls Adventure or Monster Girl Quest, with equal parts smut and story. If it gets a second drabble, we'll look at some of the other characters. I already know what both teams are, and what all their class and aspects are. I've.. been thinking about this one for a bit, could you tell?**


	35. Pic Drabbles?

**The votes on last week's drabbles were a tie between the Tails Harem story and the Pokegirl's Bastion story. I don't much care for ties, so I'm going to use this last drabble for the week to just pitch an idea. I know that's a bit of a cope out, but bear with me on this okay?**

 **You see, in the past I've gotten a lot of millage out of writing out full smut scenes for hentai images. I'm not talking about my comic to fic adaptations, more like how a few of the chapters in Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures or Futa-Mobius were inspired by specific images online. These images weren't full comics, just single images that I could elaborate on to make chapters. These images don't have enough material for a full story or even a oneshot, save for ones like 'Pearl's Punishment', and 'Hinata Rapes Naruto' back when I wasn't as good a writer.**

 **I love elaborating on some of these, but I can't for most. There are too many of them, and most are too different to try and fit together in one story; which is kinda why I want to write about them in the first place. There are quite a few pics that come to mind, and there's usually at least one for every single fandom in existence, even ones you'd swear wouldn't, or at least shouldn't.**

 **So, here's my idea. A second drabbles story. As opposed to this drabbles story, where I put all my spare ideas, if voted on, the Pic Drabbles story would take random pics from random fandoms and elaborate them into short oneshots. None of the short one-shots would ever be written out into full oneshots or stories, but it'd still be fun to write and hopefully fun to read.**

 **Let me know what you think of the Pic Drabbles idea in the reviews, and remember, you can vote for any story idea that happened this week, as well as any drabble idea that came at any point in the past; save for the five already being made into full stories (One Thrust D-girl, Gwen Rapes Ben, Monster Girl Quest, Yugioh Sex Monsters, and Futa-MLP).**


	36. Pic Drabbles

**Previously I mentioned the idea of Comic/Pic Drabbles, where I would write a scene to expand on a single image or a collection of small images in a comic that, by themselves, weren't enough for a oneshot. As it seemed the idea was liked, this week I'm actually going to write some of them. I'll try to give credit each time I do this, but considering these are single images instead of full comics, it's harder to pin down where they came from. The three I've got for you here are Undertale, Fnaf, and Pokemon related, coming from, to my knowledge, Josspic, Hellrider on luscious, and Winick lim on E-hentai.**

Frisk squirmed in Muffet's webs, unable to as the spider woman descended behind her. "Well look what a cootie I've captured now~" She purred, her voice equal parts seductive and threatening. She approached Frisk from behind, licking her lips as trailed her hands along her body. Her hands were bound above her head by the webs, her feet held in place by them.

"So nice to see you being obedient~" Muffet giggled, her hands all moving to different spots. Two hands pushed underneath Frisk's shirt, cupping and groping her small breasts. The other four pushed down her shorts and underwear, two groping her soft ass, one rubbing against her slowly moistening pussy, and one gently teasing the hard numb of her clit. Frisk groaned in her constraints, squirming against the spider girl/.

"You like this human~?" Muffet questioned as she played with the girl's body, "You like how I can handle every sensitive part of your body at once~?" She giggled, pinching Frisk's nipples and clit, tugging them as two fingers pushed into both holes at once. The simultaneous actions were nearly enough to push Frisk over the edge, her climax only stopping because Muffet moved all six hands away from her body at once.

Frisk whimpered squirming even more. Afraid of the situation as she had been, she'd still been denied a climax and her body was more focused on that then anything. "What's a matter? Did you want me to finish?" Muffet asked innocently with a not so innocent smile. Frisk nodded, her cheeks burning with an embarrassed blush at her own desire to reach her peak.

Muffet smirked, undoing the binds holding Frisk's hands and feet in place. Pleasingly, Frisk didn't run away the moment she had the chance. She turned to Muffet, who had laid down on the floor with her dress raised and her legs spread apart, giving Frisk a view of her slick pussy, "Well, if you want me to pleasure you, then do the same to me first~" She ordered, grinning as Frisk nodded and approached her.

* * *

Toy Chica hadn't known what to expect when she had been called into the office of the man in charge of the Fazbear location they were at. Maybe she was going to be given some kind of neat animatronic upgrade, or maybe he would just praise her for her skills with the children. She couldn't wait to find out what she was going to get, but her hopes were dashed within seconds of entering the office.

"Sorry Chica, but the company is done with the Toy animatronics. They're obsolete, and the new models will be taking over shortly," The boss said, not sounding the least bit upset about it, "So by this time next month you and all the other toy animatronics will be sent into storage in case we ever need to scrap you for parts. You're going to be deactivated."

Toy Chica's eyes widened in shock, and she dropped to her knees in fear. Shut down? Her? No, no it couldn't be! "Please sir, don't shut me down," She begged, "I'll do anything, here, l-look," Toy Chica reached up to her face, gripping the beak and removing it, leaving her with a normal mouth and lips, "My beak is detachable you see, I-I still have.. _uses._ " She said, desperate for anything to keep her from being shut down.

The boss grinned, "Well then, how about you come show me how well you function without it." He said, amused. He sat back with his hands behind his head as Toy Chica crawled under the desk and unzipped his pants, freeing his six and a half inch cock. She stroked and licked it gently to get it hard, and when it was ready, wrapped her lips around it. The boss placed a hand on her head and pushed it down, forcing her to take the entire thing into her mouth. She didn't try to disobey, taking his length into her mouth and down her throat, sucking hard to try and please him.

The boss moaned as she deep-throated him. He had to admit, she was right about her still having some decent functions to her. He of course didn't plan on letting her stay active, but he would enjoy her trying to convince him, just like he had enjoyed Toy Bonnie and Balloon Girl trying to convince him before her, and just like he planned to enjoy all the others trying to convince him after.

* * *

A wild Rattata appeared out of the tall grass. She was female, and though she wasn't very strong, she doubted a trainer with very strong pokemon would be coming to any place where she was, so she would likely still have a fighting chance. Her hopes of a fair fight melted into nothing when the trainer sent out not a low level pidgy or another Rattata, but a well trained Machamp. The Rattata gulped, hoping he would decide it wasn't worth it and just leave.

No such luck. The Machamp picked her up, bit instead of attack her, a certain one hit KO, he took out his stiff cock, massive even by human standards, and lined it up to the Rattata's pussy. She whimpered, and called out in pain as he thrust, stretching out her pussy with only his tip and forcing more into her as he fucked her. She writhed and squirmed on his cock, but she could do nothing as he aggressively slammed her pussy, not stopping until he'd cum, filling her up completely with seed and dumping the excess onto her fur. She fell to the ground as the trainer recalled the Machamp, sending out a Charizard next.

The fire type pinned the Rattata on her back as he thrust into her. With his smaller, albeit still huge, size and her being stretched out already by the Machamp, the Charizard was actually able to fit his entire cock inside of her. She cried out as the heat coming off of it felt like it was burning her inside as he pumped his hips, grunting as he unloaded even more cum into her before also getting recalled.

Next out was an Electivire, who picked her up and held her upside down by her legs as he buried his two thin tails inside of her pussy. Taking the tails themselves didn't hurt at all at this point, but the intense, potent shock he let out with them made her flail against him. As bad as it was, it was worse when he replaced the tails with his cock, hammering her sore cunt and shocking her inside of it just as badly, delivering a more focused jolt to her clit with his tails until he to came and was called back.

The Rattata was on her fours trying to crawl away when the Blastoise came out, burying his cock, the biggest of the group, into her poor abused pussy. He lasted longer in it than any of the others before unloading the biggest flood of cum. After he did, be pulled out and rammed into her as of yet unused ass, making her shrike as her anal virginity was taken brutally. Once she had been filled there as well, the Blastoise decided to dump his last load down the normal type's throat. The trainer nodded, throwing out a pokeball and easily catching the extremely weakened, barely conscious Rattata.

 **Of course, these were short even by drabble standards, but if even their own story, each drabble would be a little longer, about the length of an average story chapter.**


	37. Subaru's Harem (Re:Zero)

**Fandom: Re:Zero. Story idea: Subaru's harem. Contains: Oral, group sex.**

Subaru woke with a groan as he felt Rem's soft lips around his stiff morning wood. He'd gotten good at telling who it was without even looking, the girls had their own styles of pleasuring him. Subaru always tried not to look at them when they were using their mouths on him, as the sight tended to make him reach his limit much too quickly, but considering it was the first one of the morning, he figured he could take a peak.

Rem had her eyes closed in concentration and even passion as her head moved steadily up and down Subaru's length, sucking as her tongue brushed along his shaft skillfully. As Subaru had thought, actually watching her do this while he felt it brought him over the edge much faster, and he only lasted another few minutes before reaching his first climax of the day and filling Rem's mouth with warm seed.

She held it all, swallowing it without hesitation and using her tongue to make sure Subaru's length was clean when she lifted her mouth from it. She smiled at Subaru somehow still looking adorable and innocent despite what she had been doing less than a second ago. "Good morning~" She said to him, giving a surprised and excitedly squeak as Subaru pulled her onto the bed with him, kissing her deeply as his hands found their way into her clothing and made their way to the sensitive areas that he'd more or less memorized by this point.

The sounds of Rem's moans had Subaru stiff and ready for more in mere seconds. "Oh you can't have started without me again already could you?" Emilia questioned as she walked into the room, clad only in her sleepwear. Rem giggled as she straddled Subaru, lowering herself onto his rod, "It isn't my fault you can't wake up early~" She moans as she began to ride him slowly.

Emilia crossed her arms, pouting, "It isn't fair. Every morning she gets to you before I can." "I've told you before, you don't have to wait, you can join in whenever you like~" Subaru told her, grinning at the light blush on Emilia's face. She said nothing, likely out of fear of bringing on more embarrassment. This was normal for her. Less normal was her taking the offer for once and stepping into the room, closing the door behind her and lowering her undergarments before climbing into bed with them. Rem seemed pleased by this as Emilia took her seat on Subaru's face, her moans starting quickly as his tongue entered her eagerly.

The moans were muffled somewhat when Rem leaned in and kissed her, knowing that the thought of any of the girls fooling around drove Subaru wild. Sure enough, after the sounds make it apparent to him that the two girls riding him had begun making out, Subaru's thrusts and movements with his tongue picked up, pushing deeper and faster into both of them, causing them both to moan into the kiss.

As they went at it harder and hotter, Ferris spied on them. He usually did at least once a day, enjoying their love making and wondering if he could ever be a part of it..

 **If made into a full story this, like most harem centric stories, would have Subaru start with no or only one person in his harem, which slowly grows over the course of the story. As you may or may not have noticed, I don't typically do the standard harem story. Even when I do, I go out of my way to twist the formula, like with Savage Encounter's being a steady progression of mental fuckery or Gardevoir's Harem being about coming to terms with one's true self.**

 **I don't do normal harem stories because they're too easy, to generic, and too fucking boring. Why am I making an exception here you ask? Simple: Subaru is the one character I've seen who most fucking deserves to get a harem and live happily. He's _earned_ a nice simple straight forward harem story. Wouldn't you agree?**


	38. Seven Days Alt Genders (Pokemon)

**Fandom: Pokemon. Story idea: Seven Days, Alt Genders. Contains: pokephilia, Futa, hermaphrodite, and C-boy. For those of you who remember my Seven Days Male Edition, I'd like to now apologize for how rushed it was. The quality lowered as I tried to get all the chapters done before some deadline I'd made for myself. Here though, I could make up for it with one last round, using the alt genders.**

Kari had read the fine print of the document she'd signed. She hadn't been expecting to be drugged and moved in her sleep, but she wasn't to surprised when she woke up, completely naked, in what looked like a town, though without any people in it. Likely it was a habitat of an urban area that had been built for normally urban dwelling pokemon. Kari got and began to look around.

The cool air felt oddly nice against her bare chest and currently soft member. It didn't take the futa girl too long to find her first partner. A Kirlia was watching her from inside a house. Kari smiled, walking over and knocking on the door. After a moment of hesitation, the psychic pokemon opened the door, blushing when she saw that Kari's cock had already started to stiffen in excitement.

The Kirlia knew why the human was there, but was still a little shy, something Kari handled by picking her up and kissing her heatedly. The Kirlia nearly teleported away on reflex, but forced herself to stay. She needed to mate to make the heat go away, so she didn't complain when Kari dropped her hard onto her cock, moaning at the tightness of the psychic type.

* * *

Sage opened their eyes, rather confused. They had not read the fine print, and did not know why their were naked, nor did they know why they were on a beach. They didn't mind much, whoever had moved them had been polite enough to put them on a towel, and the sun felt great against the herm's mocha skinned body. They shrugged, laying back and enjoying the warmth over their naked body.

It was only so long before Sage earned the attention of one of the beach dwelling pokemon, a male Buizel. Sage looked at the pokemon standing in front of them, his intentions clear from his visible stiff member. "You sure about that?" Sage asked, moving their legs apart to show that they weren't female, but a hermaphrodite. The Buizel, not caring in the slightest, seemed to take this movement as an invitation, and moved forward, thrusting into Sage's pussy aggressively. Sage groaned, "Oh fuck~"

Their member grew hard quickly, and they held the Buizel against their body, both so his face could be pressed against Sage's large breasts, and so Sage's cock would rub against his soft fur. Since no one was around, Sage saw no reason to try and stop the pokemon, as it felt great. And it would feel eve better when they turned the Buizel around took their turn on top.

* * *

Casey was confused and frightened. He hadn't read the fine print, and so when he woke up naked in the middle of what looked like a graveyard, he panicked almost immediately. He was always nervous when he was naked, as he feared people would see his pussy and learn that he was a cunt boy, but frankly that seemed like the least of his issues at the moment.

He wondered around aimlessly, hoping to find his way out of wherever he was. Instead what he found was a Gengar. The shadow pokemon followed him invisibly for awhile, then possessed his shadow. The only thing Casey noticed was that it got a lot colder all of a sudden, and he started to shake. The moment he stopped moving, the Gengar pounced, leaping from the C-boy's shadow and pinning him to the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He questioned when he realized what had hit him. The Gengar gave the wide grin only a ghost type could before spreading the C-boy's legs, getting access to his pussy. "N-no, please! Please don't!" he begged, the Gengar ignoring him as he lined his eight inch rod up to the virgin cunt boy's hole and thrust in as roughly as he would, enjoying Casey's squirming.

 **If made into a full story, there would be two more characters, one a D-girl, and one a Shemale (which is the word I use for the male version of a futa. No, a C-boy is not the male version of a futa, he's the male version of a D-girl. If you don't know the difference, it's listed on my profile), and the five would spend their week in the various pokemon biomes as the girls and boys did before them.**


	39. Futa-Witch 2 (L4D2)

**Alright, so in the past I've had drabbles that either never received any votes/never got a second drabble, or that I just never properly elaborated on. So here, I'd like to take this drabble and the one following it to give two of these ideas a little more time to shine. I'll start with a drabble from way, way back, the Futa-Witch Left 4 Dead drabble.**

The Witch had been traveling with her two pets for some time now. Zoey and Rochelle followed the Witch a few steps behind her. Whenever the Witch felt desire, she would turn to them and brutally fuck whichever one of them she wanted in that moment. They didn't try to escape her, as they had no weapons and she could easily kill them, and because she had started protecting them, both from normal zombies and even the special infected.

It seemed she wasn't keen on her sex pets being killed or turned into infected. The odds of them becoming special effected were slim to none if bitten by a normal zombie, and she didn't want to risk letting one of the special infected near them, a they very rarely just took one bite. She would have to keep them alive and uninfected for as long as she could.

She stopped walking and turned around, Zoey and Rochelle both dropping onto their fours immediately. They'd learned their lesson about not being ready when she was. The Witch got behind Zoey, lining her member up to her ass and thrusting in hard. Zoey grit her teeth, the pain from having her ass railed with no lubrication, and with a member so fucking large-thirteen inches long-making it hard no to try out.

Rochelle moved back to avoid getting in the way and earning some kind of punishment. This proved to be a bad idea however, as the moment she was more than a few feet away from the Witch, a hunter jumped down from the nearby building and landed on her. The hunter was female, which her lack of any clothing made quite easy to see. Rather than sink her teeth or claws into Rochelle, simply gave her a hard strike to the gut as a warning before mounting her face.

Rochelle didn't do anything at first, confused and uncertain. When the hunter punched her again, she supposed she was supposed to eat the hunter out. The hunter moaned as Rochelle's tongue pushed into her, and her hands moved down to play roughly with Rochelle's large breasts. Rochelle struggled not to gag from the horrid taste and smell of the hunter, but after taking more than a few loads of the D-girl Witch's cum down her throat, she could more than handle it.

The Witch still hadn't notice her other toy being used by someone else. Being balls deep in Zoey's ass was taking most of her attention, and she only went harder the closer she got, not stopping until she'd cum and unloaded into Zoey's poor anus, after which she immediately turned Zoey around to fuck her throat, letting Zoey taste her own ass and the Witch's cum as her throat was raped.

Zoey took it without complaining, as it was better than being killed. She could see what was happening to Rochelle though, and was ashamed to admit that the sight of it, mixed with her throat being brutally railed, was actually a little arousing to her. Maybe all the fucking was finally getting to her, but she felt herself getting wet between her legs, and began to actually suck on the Witch's cock instead of just take it.

The Witch noticed this, and figured it was worth allowing Zoey some kind of pleasure. She picked Zoey up, holding her waist up to her face to form a standing sixty-nine. Zoey's legs locked around the Witch's neck as she buried her tongue, which Zoey found to be much longer than she'd been expecting, into Zoey's wet pussy. Zoey moaned around the Witch's cock, making it feel even better and earning more pleasure.

Rochelle meanwhile had got from having to eat out the hunter to the hunter grinding her wet cunt against Rochelle's tribbing her and taking the dominant role, thrusting her hips harder than a normal human would be able to and causing more pain than pleasure on Rochelle's end. Rochelle tried her best to keep up, bucking her hips against the hunter's, the inhuman moans of the special infected threatening to get them caught by the Witch.

Sure enough, after she was done pumping seed down Zoey's throat, and lapping up the wet cum from Zoey's pussy, the Witch looked over and saw the hunter's dominant position over Rochelle. The Witch let out a shriek and rushed forward, but rather than rip the both of them to pieces like Rochelle had been expecting, she tackled the hunter off of Rochelle, cutting into the special infected's sides before ramming her rod into her, punishing the hunter for touching her sex pets.

At the very least, Rochelle and Zoey could be glad they would be safe with the Witch, and Zoey was starting to think she could even start to enjoy it.


	40. Yuri Tournament 2 (SinfulLibrarian)

**I know I don't usually do this, but considering the circumstances, I'm making an exception. This is not a drabble, this is a sent in chapter from SinfulLibrarian, who's begun writing the sequel to Yuri Tournament, and yes it's canon. By the time this is up, the first chapter should also be up on their profile. Check 'em out!**

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gents!" Yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered. "We are live at the Second Annual Yuri Tournament! Returning from a brutal win last year give it up for our champion, Korra!" The crowd screamed louder clapping thunderously.

"Let's see her opponents! Hailing from the Metal Clans of the Earth kingdom we have the evil beauty Kuvira!" A small section of the crowd cheered loudly. Khuvira nodded her head with a smug smile. "Also hailing from the Metal clans but this time the palace instead of the prison cells! Opal!" The whole crowd cheered as Opal blushed. "And the last contestant from Avatar. She's the assistant who let's face it, actually wears the pants in her relationship. ZHU LI!" Zhu Li did a polite bow as the crowd cheered.  
"Now please welcome a Yuri Tournament first! Yugioh Monsters! Dark Magician Girl's getting old but DAMN GIRL!" In a puff of smoke Dark magician girl appeared flying into the air on her wand as she blew the audience a kiss, the crowd went nuts. Even the announcer cat called at her.

"Next up! From the future and probably Dark Magician Girl's daughter, GAGAGA GIRL!" In a purple puff of smoke a texting Gagaga girl smiled and waved cutely. Making the crowd collectively dawww.

"Now here's a hot beauty from Generation X put your hands together for Burstinatrix!" The crowd cheered as a woosh of flames rocketed into the air and Burstinatrix jumped out the top striking a pose in the air.

"And our final Yugioh guest! Wearing her age almost as well as she does that feathery catsuit! HARPY LADY!" Harpy lady made a bird like cry as she swooped down making a seductive wink towards her competition.

"Now for some comic characters, You know her! You love her! She was cheated out of last years second round! It's WONDER WOMAN!" Diana Prince walked out to the field in her wonder-woman garb. The fans going wild. "Management would like me to point out that Enchantress will not be brought back and due to her cheating has been permanently given to Korra and Asami as a sex slave. So if anyone gets any ideas about cheating you now know the consequences. Moving on! She looks great in Red and Blue! She's Totally insane! And has a bum I just wanna slap! Give it up for Harley Quinn!" Harley flipped onto the stage in her Arkham City outfit swinging her mallet.

"And who would bring in Harley without her Poisonous Queen of a girlfriend? The red headed green mistress. Who totally didn't kiss anybody to get here! Poison Ivy!" A plant bulb broke through the ground and opened into a beautiful flower revealing Ivy wearing nothing more than three leaves to cover herself.

"And finally! Another Dynamite Gotham gal! She's pale and made quite the stir when she came out of her closet and her cave! Plus she somehow manages to bang a police officer and a faceless detective! Batwoman!" Batwoman rode in on her version of the Batcycle. Flipping off of it and landing next to the other three in her section.

"Now for something extra fun~ hailing from SinfulNature's side of the Universe we've got Pokegirls! This little Bunny's bred and evolved for sex! And she wears sleeve cuffs with pride! It's the PlayBunny!" A brown and white bunny girl with her fur in the shape of the playboy outfit. With a human face and body shape save for her ears. Walked into the arena, wearing paper for her cufflinks.

"This next one's a kinky thing but you're gonna be the bitch of the relationship. The Domina!" A tall humanoid figure with a dark violet skin color waved to the crowd wearing full black leather and holding a whip.

"This planty lady is one of the ones you can choose to start your harem journey with! Now her potentials fully realized, the Venuswhore!" A naked very tall humanoid with Spring green skin dark green hair, a flat flower growing out of her back and the largest breasts anyone's ever seen, easily F cup. Walked out with her group. "WOWZAS LOOK AT THOSE BAZOOKAS!" the announcer shouted in shock. Quickly regaining her composure.

"And for our Final contestant we have another starter! She may be covered by her shell but she's not shy! Blastits!" A large curvy blue woman walked out, a shell covering her back and stomach and a hat over her head the blue woman had D cup breasts and the largest rump out of the contestants. The crowd went nuts one last time before they had to go.

"And that's our contestants! See you later everybodaaahhhh~ d-down girl i said not till after the showwwwww~ G-goodnight everyone!" The announcer closed the blinds on her booth as a Whorizard hungrily lapped at her hole.

 **A/N (from Sinful Librarian): MY FIRST LEMON STORY! WOOOOTTTT! First Match the Returning Champ Vs Dark Magician girl! Will the champ be down in the first round? Or is she gonna fight for her title and outdue the Dark Magic? Find out! :D**


	41. Sexy Fandom Island (Crossover)

**Okay, I know I already did the Total Sexy Island story thing, but it only occurred to me after the fact that there was a different, perhaps better, perhaps worse way to carry it out, and you know the rule with drabbles, it doesn't matter if it's good or not, if it's an idea, it goes in. Fandom: Technically OC misc crossover. Story idea: Total Sexy Island, but with the characters from my other fics. Includes: No lemons elements unfortunately, at least not in this chapter.**

"Hello everyone, I'm Diera, the main on call desk worker at the pokemon brothel and the announcer for Yuri Tournament. Now I've been asked to host another competition, one with potential to be even sexier! Here on this island, people from across the Fandom-verse will compete in sexual and physical challenges in order to earn a shot at their story gaining an extra chapter! Let's meet the contestants now."

"We've got Lilo from 'Lilo's Learning', the curious little island girl who's name is literally an anagram of the word 'Loli'. She won't have her best friend Stitch here with her, so she'll have to reply on personal skill and creativity to get through this."

"And here we've got Damion from 'Pokegirls White', no stranger to inter-dimensional travel this one. He won't have his Pokegirls with him here, but if he wins, he might finally have the lemon chapter he never got, and stop being the only T rated story on the profile!"

"Next up is Mike from 'Many Nights of Domination. This night guard is used to being on the bottom end of a fucking, but will he be able to hold out through the entire competition?"

"Then there's Aelita from 'Futa-Aelita', the futanari AI girl turned human. She's not all that used to other people quite yet, but hopefully her experience with her friends will be able to pull her through."

"Next is Mako from 'Futa-Mako', the wacky cartoon character hiding out inside of an anime, made futa for the purposes of her story. She doesn't seem capable of taboos, but will her lack of restraint be enough?"

"Now here comes Roll from 'Roll vs the Fetish Masters'. She wasn't allowed to keep every single upgrade she received in her story, as doing so could have permanently messed with her mind, but maybe what she did take will be just enough."

"Next is Jasmine from 'Jasmine's Harem', the futa squirrel girl that found her way into the hearts and beds of every animatronic in the park, sometimes top, sometimes bottom, always loved. But can that experience win her the prize?"

"Don't forget about Fionna from 'Dick Girl Fionna'. Created through a dimensional collision, this D-girl in bunny ears is equal parts sexy and soldier, ready to put a sword through those who deserve it and her 'sword' through everyone else.'

"Here comes Goku from 'Cunt Boy Goku'. He may have a pussy, but don't try having your way with him unless he starts it, you'll end up on the wrong side of a ki powered beat down."

"And of course we've got Yang from 'Futa-Yang', the blonde haired powerhouse who can fuck just as hard as she can punch; which is impressive considering she's got shotguns attached to her fists."

"And here's Mage from 'Gardevoir's Harem'. This male Gardevoir fought long and hard to cope with a world trying to tell him that all Gardevoir's should be female when that is just biologically inaccurate, and here he is to show the world his pride."

"Next is Fang from 'Savage Encounters with a Wolf Hog'. This brute of a beast spend months building a harem of everyone who came to his island, breaking them one by one. Let's see if his skills will hold up against the others!"

"Now we've got Sasha from 'Pokegirls Adventure', the water blood gifted tamer who bless her heart never really got too much spotlight in the story. Will her taming skills and water power be enough to earn her the attention?"

"And here we've got Luther from 'Buko Adventure', the unexpected fan favorite using a magic charm to hold back a powerful slime aura. Will his popularity, and skills in bed, be enough to keep him here?"

"And who could forget about Stevonnie from 'Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures', the permafusion who's story wrapped up right before her series canon introduced a shit ton of new interesting characters (yes she went by female pronouns in her story and thus will here, if that's really that big an issue, then you may wish to re-access your priorities.)"

"And here's Michael from 'The Green Thumb', the poor soul who's skills with grass type pokemon were a bit too powerful for his own good. He had no canon ending, but his performance here could change that!"

"And here comes Vanilla from 'Futa-Mobius', no doubt here to try and get something that makes up for the lack luster finally her story got, or perhaps even just to get some editing now that the writer is a bit better at their job."

"And Dragon from 'Dragon's Quest' is no doubt here for something similar, if not precisely the same thing. The mortal/celestial Minstrel will need to work his little wings off if he really wants it!"

"Next is Little Mac from 'Cunt Boy Little Mac', no doubt here to show off his skills in the ring and in the bed to earn even more of a title name for himself before he can officially wind himself down."

"And finally, Roshi from 'Roshi's Harem', here to earn another installment of himself with a harem made out of other people's lovers. Could his ki carry him all the way to the end?"

"Next time on Sexy Fandom Island, they'll all be paired up into their teams, and put through their first sexy challenge. Who will win the reward of another chapter added to their stories, and who will be sent back into the Fandom-verse with nothing? Find out next time on Sexy Fandom Island!"

 **If made into a full story, then the winner would likely be based on popular opinion, that way the extra chapter would go to the story people actually want the most. I have no idea if this story idea is just extremely narcissistic, or if having any version of the sexual total drama island idea is even worth doing, but all ideas get at least a drabble, that's the rule.**


	42. Android18xInocoachschoolgirl(DBZNaruto

**Requested. Fandom: DBZ/Naruto crossover. Story idea: Futa-Android 18 gym coachxsexy student Ino. I personally do not get the point of a crossover when everyone is being placed in a setting that has nothing to do with their respective fandoms, but fair enough people want what they want. Contains: Futa on female, forced, oral, studentxteacher scenario.**

18 had been doing so well about keeping herself under control. She was a futa you see, and as such, had quite a bit of desire. Rather pent up desire, what with her never really being able to find a lover. She hardly ever touched herself, as it made her feel ashamed. So with each passing day, she got more and more backed up, more and more wound tight until she felt like she might go mad.

And her job wasn't helping matters. As the gym coach, she spent several hours a day watching her students, freshly bloomed young women in tight tops and short shorts bouncing around in locker rooms and getting sweaty on the field. It was a daily torture that she rarely made it out of without leaving for a few minutes to cool herself off. She wasn't sure how she had ended up in such a situation.

And yet, despite all the hell it put her through, 18 managed to hold herself back and do perfectly fine as far as everyone else was concerned. But one day the scales were tipped. Class had ended and rather than everyone leaving, one of the students stayed behind to help clean up the gym with 18 as a thank you for being such a good coach; a cute blonde by the name of Ino.

She couldn't very well tell her student not to help her, and so she struggled to resist her urges even longer than usual for the day. She figured that with how often she'd managed to hold it together, today would be no different. It was hard, in multiple senses of the word, but she managed to get through it. That is, until Ino was on her way out of the gym afterwards.

She tripped, landing on her knees. Her school uniform skirt had flipped up, giving 18 a view of her round ass. It was covered by a pair of panties, but it was still far more than 18 could handle. When Ino tried to get to her feet, she was forced back down as 18 grabbed her panties, ripping them off in one rough motion that made Ino yelp in surprise. 18 gave her own clothing a similar treatment, freeing her throbbing cock, massive by default and even larger from how swollen it was with pent up cum.

Ino tried again to get back up, only to scream in surprise and pain as 18 buried her cock as forcefully inside of her pussy as possible, breaking through her hymen and getting several inches deeper in a single powerful thrust. Even after that, she wasn't halfway inside, and didn't plan on stopping until she was completely hilted. Ino sobbed and begged as her pussy was assaulted by the massive rod, but 18's only acknowledgement of her was telling her to be quiet as she tore off her shirt and bra, roughly groping her soft tits as her hips smacked hard against hers.

Ino very nearly fainted when she went the seed from 18's cock unload into her. Years without release were all relieved at once as a torrent of seed flowed into Ino, filling her pussy and inflating her stomach. When she pulled out, the excess cum poured out of her, leaving her in a puddle of seed. 18 went around Ino's body, lifting her head by her ponytail and thrusting her cock into her mouth, fucking her throat without warning.

Ino had been out of breath from the fucking, and had been trying to get it back. Now unable to breathe at all, she simple pleaded around Ino's cock. All this did was make the throat fucking feel even better, causing 18 to thrust rougher into her throat. Ino did pass out by the time 18 came down her throat. She kept fucking her throat afterwards to make sure she swallowed it all, then lifted the student and carried her into her office. She didn't care if someone found the puddle of cum and torn clothes, all she cared about was finishing, and Ino would be taking _all_ of it.

 **This one would also be a one shot if voted on, sadly it just missed the actual poll for one shot drabbles, which is actual still going on at current, and won't end until something gets to ten votes. When something does, it and the two running ups will all be written.**


	43. Name TBD 2 (Homestuck)

**I don't feel I did this story idea justice the first time I drabbled it. Because I know it's what you all expect, I tried to sell the idea purely on its sex, when in reality it would probably be the least sexual story I've written on here. It would still have smut chapters of course, but it would be focused on an actual story, more so even than Pokegirls/Buko Adventure, who's main story did in fact hinge quite a bit on lemons. So, much like with the Yugioh Sex Monsters idea (which I don't think would have won the poll had it not gotten its redo chapter) the Homestuck idea will be getting a second shot now.**

Rach had not expecting his entire house to up and fucking vanish-ify into another world. He certainly hadn't been expecting that other world to have a deep red sky with a constant hum coming from the clouds and a ground made up of gears and clock faces. He'd already proto-typed his sprite, who had promptly fucked off and left him to handle the onrushing imps by himself.

He stayed calm, and kept track of things. He was equipped with bat kind, and had alchemized his aluminum baseball bat with stopwatch and an oven burner. The result was the Burnout Bat. If he struck at the right moment, his swing would let out a burst of heat at the enemy. He'd gotten through his first wave of imps alright, as he always swung at the right moment. He hoped his friends on the hero team here doing alright.

As did Nye Daily, who'd found herself in the Land of Goals and Ladders. Her house was supported by a series of ladders that stretched down into black nothingness. She'd had to fuse her broom [which had become her primary weapon by accident] with a flashlight just to find the first ladder to start climbing, and had nearly fallen off of it when the imps started attacking. Thankfully her Neonsprite hadn't fucked off, and was more than happy to blast the imps away from her; though seemed unable to whenever she was on a stable platform.

She didn't understand the game they were playing, but it beat the hell out of getting blown the fuck on their home planet, which had been steadily dying even before they'd turned the game on an accidentally summoned a shower of meteors. With such a thing happening to the planet, Nye was worried about more than just her teammates, but also those on the 'villain' team as well.

They'd all made it into the game if nothing else, but the teal blooded troll called Hestin Nauhgt was not having a stellar time in the Land of Shadows and Songs. Like Nye, his world was dark as hell, but the shadows here seemed to have their own physicality, and trying to shine light on them only resulted in wasting battery life. His Spiritsprite, proto-typed from his spectral lusus-long story don't ask-was at least of about warning him when one of the phantom-like imps was coming through.

It had perhaps not been a great choice to proto-type a ghost, as they'd have been almost invisible already, and in the darkness of the world the troll had spawned in, trying to see them without Spiritsprite's help was nearly impossible. His dart kind dart gun seemed to do a good job of vanquishing anything it hit, but he wondered how long that would last when he was confronted by the massive phantom Ogres.

His fellow quote in-quote villain, Hachin Biscos, could at least see where she was fucking going; though that didn't exactly make things better. She was a jade blood, so she was one of the few, if not the only, person who would have been perfectly fine in the dark shady planets that some of the others had gotten. Instead, she was faced with a searing desert broken up only by the massive mountain sized cathedrals that dotted the land, all of them so big that many were used as villages.

She's been using her book kind to cast spells on the Pyro Imps that popped out of the sand, bodies made seemingly entirely from fire. Her Pyrosprite had helped her only once with a massive flaming ogre, but she supposed that's the only time so far that she had needed help. Unlike the others, she had, at the moment, complete and utter faith in her teammates.

And at least with their leader, Demetri, that faith was not misplaced. He breezed through the Land of Network and Cables with his sniper kind near effortlessly, killing any threat that got in his way. He'd figured out that whatever he made into his sprite would be what he had to fight, and had proto-typed a deck of flashcards. He could keep his mind sharp with Quizsprite, and his number themed imps posed no threat.

Nor did much of anything. He could tell where everything would be, so anything that got within range of his sniper rifle was essentially dead on arrival. He ignored the advice given to him by the mysterious messenger on his chat. The advice he was given seemed illogical, especially considering that it was supposedly coming from a fellow mind player. He pressed on, hoping his rival team leader would be able to pose a challenge, but somehow doubting it.

Ken, said rival team leader, was not ignoring the advice given to him by _his_ mysterious messenger, though he was starting to think that he should as he laid down on the stone bed. It was balancing on a massive fang, like everything else here in LOFAM, and had a bed of spikes dangling above it upside down. Still, he trusted the messenger, and laid down on the bed, ignoring the odd spiked skull design on it.

He slept, not noticing the snap that sent the spikes from above falling down onto him, killing him instantly. He was unaware of his own revival as the mosquitos that seemed to infest his world swarmed around him. He was aware of none of this until he was risen to his feet, the uniform of a prince having replaced his old clothes, which were now bloody and ruined. Considering he was alive again, he just assumed the voice had been right as he looked himself over, curious what the fuck had just happened to him.

 **I know this story idea would be focusing more on story, but help me out. Pokegirls/Buko is sexualized pokemon, SCO is sexualized SAO, Undertail/Undersmut/Lovertail/Underhertale/Underlust is sexualized Undertale, Monster Girl/Boy Encyclopedia is sexualized fantasy world, and Yugioh Sex Monsters is sexualized Yugioh, so what would sexualized Homestuck be? I have a vague idea in my head about classpects specifically based on sex, but haven't fully thought it through yet, and don't plan to make it a drabble unless I can either figure it out, or get help in the reviews. If you haven't read Homestuck and have no idea what classpect means, then feel free to ignore this (or google classpect and join the discussion if you want, nothing's stopping you).**


	44. SU Collection 8

**There hasn't been much general consensus on what should get another chapter, this week or the last week. Honestly, there hasn't been much attention to the drabbles lately at all. Maybe people have just forgotten that you're able to vote on _any_ drabble that's ever been in the story, not just the specific ones posted each week, maybe the last few batches of drabbles just haven't been that great, or hell, maybe you're all just getting bored of the concept of the drabbles; which would explain why it's taking so long to finish the oneshot poll compared to the last time I had a drabble poll. Who knows, either way, I figured I'd go back and give some more attention to a drabble everyone seemed to like at the time at least: Fusion Space.**

As the new fusion rode Smokey Quartz with seemingly no intention of stopping until one or both of them had passed out, Smokey wondered why she didn't just stay in D-girl form all the time. These days, whenever something turned sexual, which was happening more and more each day, it seemed to be the first shapeshift she made. And everyone else seemed to love it as well.

This new fusion was practically beside herself in pleasure as she rode. Granted, Smokey was pretty sure this was her first time having sex ever, at least as a fusion. Considering the way she had talked about her two component gems, she was pretty sure they were a couple, just like Garnet's. Smokey still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found her.

She'd just been out for a walk, and partly out of boredom, and partly from her having absolutely zero sense of time in the fusion space, she'd ended up walking farther and farther into the rift than she'd ever gone before, and found a lone fusion sobbing. She'd come over to comfort her. Fast forward a total of twenty or so minutes and now Smokey was turning her around so she could fuck her on her fours, too aggressive to remain being ridden.

She knew this fusion was of a Pearl and a Ruby, but from the placement on her body, she figured that it wasn't the Pearl and Ruby she knew; which was good, because considering how in love the fusion described them as being, Sapphire would have been pissed. She'd been crying out of fear that her component gems would never fuse again, and Smokey swiftly put these fears to rest, convincing her that if they loved each other as much as she claimed, she'd be back in the real world in no time.

The fusion hadn't entirely believed her, but had been okay enough to look for a way to distract herself from how long she'd been in the fusion space without activity. Said distraction took the form of Smokey Quartz's tongue, and then her shapeshifted cock. They're time together was brief, as Smokey turned out to have been completely right, and the fusion vanished as her Ruby and Pearl fused.

Happy as Smokey was for her, she was a little upset that they'd made their fusion vanish right before she could finish. It was gonna be a frustrating walk back to the others.


	45. Futa-Kobyashi (MKDM)

**Fandom: Miss Kobyashi's Dragon Maid. Story idea: Futa-Kobyashi. Contains: futa-on-female, oral, rough. I recently found this and fell right the fuck in love with, well, basically all of it XD**

Kobyashi groaned, knowing Torhu was doing it again before she even opened her eyes. "Torhu, stop.. I said no already." She said groggily, the dragon maid making no attempt to life her head from Kobyashi's morning stiffness. It had been fairly hectic when she'd first seen it and momentarily believed that she'd been right in assuming Kobyashi was a male. Kobyashi had to explain to her what a futa was, and once again re-explain boundaries; which she would evidently need to re-re-explain after this.

Kobyashi reached down to Torhu's head, gripping her by her antler-like horns and attempting to life her off of her rod. She seemed to be succeeding at first, only to realize Torhu was just using her hand to help her more effectively bob her head up and down along the hard member, now deep throating it. Kobyashi grit her teeth, gripping Torhu's horns tighter as she felt her climax beginning to build up.

Rather than pull up, she was holding down now, keeping Torhu's head in place until she reached her limit, letting out warm seed into the dragon maid's mouth. Torhu held it all in, swallowing diligently and making sure Kobyashi's shaft was licked clean before she lifted her head from it. A thin strand of saliva kept her lips connected to her tip for a moment or two before breaking as she lifted her head to smile at Kobyashi.

"Good morning Miss Kobyashi~" She greeted. Kobyashi sighed, "Torhu, I told you not to do that." She said. "I know, but you just looked so uncomfortable never getting any release, and it can't be good for you to hold it all in like that. I figured a few quick releases would help you feel a bit better." She said with a warm smile, Kobyahi just shaking her head.

It was true she never got any real climax. She never used it with anyone and for the longest time hadn't even been touching herself, not wanting things like lust to start taking up too much time that she could otherwise put towards something constructive. But now Torhu had reminded her how good it felt, and trying to get over the urge to feel it again wasn't going to be a easy task anymore, where before it had been effortless.

"Just, stop, okay?" She asked politely, Torhu pouting, "But I haven't even finished yet. Look, you're still hard as a slab of stone!" She pointed to Kobyashi's member, standing at attention and practically throbbing with the desire for more pleasure. "I said no Torhu." Kobyashi said, more sternly this time. Torhu frowned, but figured she'd try one more thing before she gave up.

"Even if I looked like this?" Torhu shifted her scales, changing the color and form of them with her magic. Slowly, her normal outfit, which Kobyashi refused to call a uniform as it was just a copy of a maid café cosplay, was replaced with a real, Victorian looking maid uniform. Torhu smiled at the sudden awe on Kobyashi's face, her fixation with maid culture making it hard to resist the idea.

"Well.." Kobyashi said after a few moments of silence, her face beginning to turn a bit red, "I.. guess there's no harm in it now, I've already done it once today, might as well finish it so I can start from zero tomorrow." She said. Torhu made a mock gasp, covering her face as though blushing, "My lady, I could not possibly.." She said, mimicking the mannerisms of a normal maid the way Kobyashi had more than once insisted she do while drunk.

Sure enough, this only increased her want, her member twitching as she watched Torhu. "As.. as my maid, it is your duty to take care of all of my needs. _All_ of them." Kobyashi said, Torhu looking down, continuing to look embarrassed, "Y-yes miss Kobyashi, you are right, my apologizes." She said nervously, her actually expression full of excitement as she moved onto the bed, the dress covering Kobyashi's body as Torhu lowered herself onto her cock, moaning softly as it entered her.

Kobyashi groaned from the warmth that enveloped her member as Torhu began to slowly ride her, but the dragon maid was only on top for a short time. The flood gates now open, Kobyashi grabbed Torhu's body, turning them around and pinning her beneath her. "M-miss Kobyashi?" She said, her blush and minor confusion now genuine. Kobyashi offered no answer as she began thrusting into her, putting more force behind her movements than Torhu had been expecting.

The moaning was likely heard throughout the apartment. Hell, it was likely heard throughout all the neighbor's rooms as well. But in the moment, neither of them could have possibly cared. As much as Kobyashi told herself that she was just going to enjoy this today and then return to her zero release policy tomorrow, she knew full well that it wasn't true.


	46. KannaxRiko (MKDM)

**Fandom: Miss Kobyashi's Dragon Maid. Story idea: Kanna finally makes a move. Contains: yuri, oral, and technically loli, but I'm gonna avoid specific age descriptions for, well, obvious reasons.**

Riko took a deep breath to prepare herself. She was nervous about tonight. She was finally going to confess how she felt to Kanna; never mind the fact that she technically already had. This time they wouldn't get interrupted, and it would go great! Her plans were iron clad and utterly perfect; and all completely destroyed the moment she opened the door, saw Kanna, and her heart and mind melted from her cuteness.

Kanna, as usually, hardly seemed to notice that Riko had essentially liquefied in front of her. She walked inside and shut the door behind her, taking Riko's hand to help her up, which if anything made things worse. Eventually they managed to get back to Riko's room without Riko dying of a stroke. Riko was mortified. She'd thought she had had her bursts of excitement from Kanna under control by now, but the anticipation for what she wanted to do had just made her vulnerable again.

"It's alright Riko." Kanna said calmly, "It's.. kinda nice that you get so happy around me." She said. "I-it is?" Riko asked, surprised to hear this. Kanna nodded, "Yeah, especially because of what we're gonna do today." She said. "What.. what are we going to do?" Riko asked, her face steadily turning redder as Kanna moved closer to her. "I wanted to try what I saw Lady Torhu and Miss Kobyashi doing." She said as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Riko's.

It wasn't really a full kiss, it was more just lips briefly brushing together, but it was more than enough to make Riko's heart skip a beat. She'd never been more nervous, but in that moment, she knew that she was Kanna's, and wanted to do whatever it was that she wanted to. She only hesitated a moment when Kanna told her to take off of her clothes. "It's what they did, so we have to do it to." She said.

Riko gulped, and carefully undressed herself. She'd never thought much of her own body, but Kanna seemed to like it. She sat on the bed, now naked, as Kanna undressed as well, the sight nearly being what finished Riko off, but she was determined not to faint with excitement, not this time. Kanna walked over to the bed. Her body wasn't as thin as Riko's, but if anything, Riko thought it made her look even better.

She crawled onto the bed with Riko and told her to open her legs. Riko shut her eyes in embarrassment as she did as she was asked and opened her legs, Kanna moving her head down between them and mimicking what she'd seen Lady Torhu doing. Riko whimpered as she felt Kanna's tongue slowly grazing along her slit. "K-Kanna~" She groaned softly, Kanna not stopping as she licked faster, her tongue beginning to push inside.

She rubbed Riko's hips gently to keep her calm as her tongue pushed deeper inside. Riko's breathing grew harder as her body squirmed in response to the new feeling of pleasure. She wasn't used to pleasure like this, and the thought that it was coming from Kanna nearly pushed her over the edge right then and there. She managed to hold out for awhile longer before the building pressure all rushed out at once and she cried out in pure pleasure.

Kanna licked her lips experimentally, "Tastes good." She said. "Th..tha..thanks.." Riko panted. "Now it's my turn." Kanna said, Riko's eyes widening as Kanna walked over. Now was her chance to make Kanna feel good, and she would not waste it!


	47. Futa Zangya (DBZ)

**Anonymously requested. Fandom: DBZ. Story idea: Futa Zangya force fucks Bulma. Contains: Futa on female, forced.**

Zangya has been on earth for a few months now. Her ship had crashed, and she was stuck there. She refused to interact with the local population though, not seeing any point in it. At least, that had been her original plan. As the days stretched into weeks, and she went more and more time without anyone around to help her deal with her growing need for relief, it became more and more difficult to stay put.

Finally she came to the conclusion that she was going to need some relief, whether she liked it or not. She scouted a little ways away from her ship, figuring it wouldn't hurt to just look around; wouldn't hurt her at least. She looked around, and eventually her eyes landed on Bulma. The blue haired human was out for a walk, wearing a tight tube top and short skirt. Zangya stared at her, knowing instantly that she would be the one.

She waited until Bulma walked nearby where she was hiding, then pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Bulma yelped in surprise and fear as Zangya grabbed at her body, forcefully pulling her clothing off. When Bulma was undressed, Zangya undid her own clothing to release her member. Bulma's eyes widened when she saw it, thick and long and throbbing. Bulma had never taken anything of that size, and the thought of trying was a frightening one.

And one she lived out moments later. Zangya didn't give her a choice. With no warning, mercy, or lubrication, she rammed her massive member into Bulma's exposed cunt, stretching it as she thrust in deep. Zangya struggled not to cum instantly from how long she'd gone without pleasure. Bulma was crying out in pain, though she was drowned out by the sounds of Zangya's pleasure as she moved her hips to push herself deeper into her prey's pussy.

Bulma tried to struggle her way free, but Zangya refused to let her go, keeping her pinned down as she slammed her hips against her harder, grunting as her member worked deeper into Bulma before unloading warm, pent up seed into her. Zangya sighed in satisfaction, not pulling out, and starting to thrust again the moment she caught her breath. She knew that she had told herself it would only be a one time thing, but the temptation to keep her was very, very enticing~


	48. Lilo and Stich on tape (Lilo and Stitch)

**Requested. Fandom: Lilo and Stitch. Story idea: Sex tape. Contains: loli, xenophilia, taped. Would like be either a one or two-shot if voted on for more, as the requester seemed to have quite a few ideas for it.**

"Are you sure about this Stitch?" Lilo asked, a bit nervously as the camera started rolling. "Will be fun." Stitch assured her, "And fun later to watch~" Lilo smiled, trusting him, "Alright, let's try it." She said, beginning to undress. Stitch felt himself grow stiff as she removed her red muumuu followed by the matching undergarments underneath it. She smiled towards Stitch and the camera as she got onto the bed and beckoned Stitch over to it.

Stitch carried the camera onto the bed with him, pointing it down to see Lilo's lips wrap around his shaft and begin bobbing slowly along to get his member prepared to enter her. Stitch bit his lip, finding it hard to hold back when watching Lilo do this. She seemed to notice this as his member throbbed in excitement, and smiled up at him as she continued, winking.

Somehow Stitch managed not to blow right then and there, and moments later Lilo lifted her head, a strand of saliva connecting her mouth to his member for a moment before breaking as she laid back, spreading her legs for him, She'd already gotten slightly wet from the excitement, so they were both ready. Stitch made sure the camera could see her whole body as he lined up to her slit and pushed into her slowly.

They'd done this several times off camera already, but she was still just as tight as the first time, at least Stitch felt that she was. Lilo moaned as his rod moved in and out of her slowly, gradually picking up speed. Stitch found it hard to hold the camera while they did this, as either the camera would be unsteady, or he wouldn't be able to hold onto Lilo and get good leverage. He made a mental note of perhaps finding someone else to hold the camera, as judging from how Lilo was enjoying herself now in spite of Stitch not being able to go all out, they would likely be trying this again later; and there were a lot of thins they could try.

 **Speaking technically, you could almost count this as canon to Lilo's Learning.**


	49. Ayame's Harem (Shimoneta)

**Fandom: Shimoneta. Story idea: Ayame makes herself a harem. Yes, I managed to resist the urge to make her into a futa. Contains: Yuri, groping. On a random side note, I can't fucking believe it took me so long to get around to watching this, and me honesty. If you've watched it, you know why. If you haven't, go watch it. It's only twelve episodes, though it's more like eleven and one bonus episode that doesn't really do much. I watched it all on youtube, so you can definitely find it somewhere.**

"Kosuri, knock it off." Ayame said as she sat down. Kosuri definitely continued staring the SOX leader's chest. Ever since returning from the spa visit, Kosuri had been as obsessed with ogling and groping Ayame's chest as she had been with making Tanukichi uncomfortable with incest jokes. Soatome equally unhelpful in both situations, and Ayame was starting to get how Tanukichi felt. She was going to have to apologize to him later.

She made a note to sit Kosuri down and politely ask her to cut it out, but if anything, this made Kosuri angry, which caught Ayame off guard, "So the great and perverted Blue Snow is squeamish huh?" Kosuri questioned, "You're supposed to be a pervy icon, but whenever you're not dressed up as Blue Snow, you're a complete prude." "I am not!" Ayame stated, somewhat offended by this claim.

"Tanukichi told me about all the times you mistook something he was doing for something sexual and immediately panicked," Kosuri said, "And I've seen it for myself. You can even handle a little groping from a fellow SOX member. You're Blue Snow, you should be making your own harem, not rejecting sexy ideas." "I already told we, we don't-" Ayame started, only for Kosuri to interrupt with, "I'm not suggesting you go around kidnapping people and bringing them to a sex dungeon, but I don't get why you have such a problem with just fooling around."

"Well..." Ayame started, but realized quickly that she didn't have an answer for this. She bit her lip, "Dammit Kosuri." She said, realizing she was right. Kosuri smiled, her hair stiffening as she realized she was winning the argument. She nearly drooled at the thought of Ayame actually letting her go for it. Ayame sat down, suppressing her blush as she lifted her shirt and undid her bra, leaving her breasts on display for Kosuri, and no doubt Soatome, who was probably hiding in the walls to watch and start drawing.

Ayame didn't even get the chance to say anything before Kosuri was on her, hands squeezing and managing her breasts eagerly as she buried her face between them. Ayame groaned softly, and the sound of pencil on paper from an unknown area confirmed that Soatome was drawing them, or at least drawing something heavily inspired by them, not that there was much difference.

"See? Nothing wrong~" Kosuri purred as her enjoyment continued. She moved her mouth over, gently kissing one of Ayame's nipples before taking it into her mouth and sucking greedily while her fingers continued to work on the other one. Ayame moaned as she enjoyed the attention. She as starting to think Kosuri may have been onto something with her little speech. Maybe Blue Snow could use a harem...


	50. Futa-Kobayashi 2 (MKDM)

**Well, since the response to Futa Kobayashi, and to dragon maid things in general, was so positive in favor of more, here's another installment of Futa-Kobyashi. I figured we may as well get the big one out of the way now so we can move on from it if this story idea gets a third drabble. Contains: Futa on female, loli, oral.**

Kobayashi groaned, feeling a warm, wet mouth around her member. She'd stopped trying to stop Torhu from pleasuring her, finding that things just wet more smoothly if she laid back and enjoyed it. She moaned as she felt the dragon's head bob up and down her morning wood. Torhu had enjoyed it the day before when Kobayashi had gotten aggressive, and so she reached down, gripping the dragon by her horns and pushing her head down to the base as she came.

As her warm seed pumped down the dragon's throat, she realized that something was wrong; these were not Torhu's horns. Opening her eyes, Kobayashi's blood froze as she realized it was Kanna she'd just forced to take her cum. Granted, Kanna had clearly been the one to start this, but in the moment of panic Kobayashi didn't immediately realize this as she scrambled to apologize to Kanna.

Kanna lifted her head, looking at Kobayashi in confusion from the apology as she leaned down to lick the remaining seed off of her length. It was this that allowed Kobayashi's mind to catch up and realize that Kanna had already been sucking on her in the first place. "Kanna.. why were you.." She managed to get out as she caught her breath from the climax.

"Lady Torhu always has fun playing with you, I wanted to try it." Kanna said, crawling up onto the bed with her. "You.. really shouldn't be doing this." Kobayashi said, Kanna's face changing ever so slightly into a frown, "Did I not do it right? I tried to do it like Lady Torhu does." "No, it isn't that, you did fine, you just-" Kobayashi was silenced by Kanna gripping her member, "It's still hard. Lady Torhu said that if it's still hard after she uses her mouth, there's something else to do."

Kobayashi gulped at this. She was going to have to have a long talk with Torhu about what she did and didn't say to people about what they did in bed. She almost felt like it was her fault for not expecting this and pre-emptively explaining this to the dragon maid. Oh well, she could with it now.. after she dealt with Kanna..


	51. Cunt Boy Mobius (Sonic)

**Fandom: Sonic. Story idea: Cunt Boy Mobius, the story of what happened to the male Sonic characters during the events of Futa-Mobius. If you didn't read it (which I don't recommend because it was written before I had much actual skill at writing) then just know it involved all the females being trapped in the same town and turned into futas.**

Sonic bolted through the town. Every day now he went out running around the town looking for some possible way out of it, but every exit he found just led right back in from the other side. It was infuriating, and upsettingly it was the least confusing part of the entrapment. Trapping him and the males of his town made sense, there were many bad guys Sonic knew that could and would attempt to, but there was another part that didn't add up.

The gender shift. Only males had been trapped in the town, but all of them had been turned from a normal male into a cunt boy, their member vanishing and replaced with a sensitive slit. Well, all but one; hence Sonic so quickly returning home and checking that Tails's workshop was still on lockdown. He knew that if push came to shove, Tails's own skills and technology could probably keep him safe, but as the only male with a member in the entire town, he would be a target if anyone found out.

That was the third part of whatever was happening, the lust that now permeated through the town like a disease. Those that didn't fuck went stark raving mad after too long; and those that fucked by force went even crazier. Lustfuls they'd been called. They kept their intelligence, kinda, but it seemed to dissolve in the face of finding something to quench their hunger for pleasure. They'd become as savage as they needed to if it meant capturing and raping their prey.

Sonic had insisted that Tails stay in his workshop on lockdown and focus on trying to solve whatever this was with science. He wasn't sure it would work, and his belief faded a little more each day, but if anyone was smart enough to find their way out of this, it was Tails. Sonic knew he needed to get his friend out of this as quickly as possible, before the Lustfuls, or even Sonic himself, lost it entirely and came for him.

Knuckles had retreated to Angel Island to defend the Master Emerald from the Lustfuls, or possibly just to hide from them all. Espio had vanished, either using his invisibility to hide from the Lustfuls, or having joined their ranks. Shadow, having little in the way of self control, had been one of the first to fully succumb to the Lustful savageness, and hadn't been seen since he'd captured a civilian and grabbed them off a few days after the shift into this prison happened. Sonic could only really keep tabs on Tails and Silver; the later being the only reason he hadn't become a lustful himself.

He and the psychic hedgehog had found what they thought to be the right balance of self control and sex on a regular basis to prevent themselves from going Lustful. The rest of the time Silver used his powers to try and look for a way out, same as Sonic really. Tails, unsurprisingly considering his seemingly being unaffected, didn't seem to need anything to avoid going Lustful.

Which was a shame, because if Tails could turn, then Sonic would have an excuse to take him to bed.. no, fuck. Sonic shook his head, he refused to have thought that. It had been perhaps a day or two too long since his last meeting with Silver. Unfortunately, for the first time since this had started, Silver hadn't shown up on time. He hoped he was okay, for Tails's sake.

 **Sorry there was no actual lemons here, but as those who did read Futa-Mobius know, the contrived scenario takes a little explaining, lol.**


	52. Amazon Vs Incubus Korrax-overs

**Fandom: Legend of Korra/potential crossovers. Story idea: Amazon Korra-from Adventures of the Last Amazon-must now handle the Incubi as well. Contains: Futa on male, anal.**

Korra knew something was wrong the moment she woke up. Asami always woke up before her, and always woke Korra with attention to her morning stiffness in some way or another, be it gently with her hand, skillfully with her mouth, or with a passionate riding. To wake up with her morning wood still present and throbbing painfully for attention meant that something urgent was keeping Asami away.

Korra jumped out of bed, opening the door and going into the hall. Sure enough, Korra could hear the sounds of a struggle happening from the down the hall, and ran down it to find Asami locked in a struggle.. against Kai? He was a bit of a jerk now and then sure, but Korra couldn't think why he was attacking her, pulling at her clothes and all but hissing like an animal, only held back because Asami was stronger and more skilled than him.

Then she sensed it, an energy she hadn't felt in almost two years now. It was flowing from Kai. 'Succubus energy,' Korra thought, growing nervous, 'No.. _incubus_ energy.' he corrected herself as she ran over and pulled Kai off of Asami, throwing him to the ground and keeping him bound there with stone. Korra explained what she'd felt, and Asami stared in shock.

"I didn't there were any incubi." Asami said. "There weren't," Korra said, "The Succubi were an all female race, they didn't have sons and couldn't infect males with their energy. I doubt Boa and Robin have anything to do with it this time, they're still trapped in that other dimension, boning each other senseless. Whatever did this to Kai, and probably other males in town or even in the fandom-verse, this is something else, someone else."

"You're gonna have to deal with them again, aren't you?" Asami said, not liking the answer that they both already knew. She nodded, "Yes. I don't know where this started, but it could end with incubi taking over the fandom-verse if I don't do something." "Well.. then I'm coming with you this time." Asami said, "I can fight, I've got weapons, and I can help you sate them." Korra shook her head, "If you tried, their energy would infect you. I refuse to let that happen after everything I did to save you from this last time."

"Stay here, warn the others, fight off or capture any incubi that show up. I'll have to sate them myself." Korra said. "Go warn Lin about this and have her sent out a patrol, I'll cure Kai and meet you at the fandom-verse terminal." "..Alright." Asami said after a moment of hesitation. She hated it, but she knew Korra was right. She gave her a kiss, then left the house.

Kai meanwhile was still struggling and failing to free himself from the earthen bindings holding him in place. Korra undressed him easily, moving the stone shackles to hold his legs apart. She could sense his true desire, his want for submission during sex. Korra knew she could probably cure him faster if she brought Jinora in and had her ride and dominate him while she took his hole, but Korra didn't want it to go quick. She was frustrated that this was happening again, and wanted to take her time taking it out on Kai.

She removed her pants, water bending some liquid from the kitchen to lubricate her twelve inch stiffness before lining it up to Kai's virgin rear, giving him no warning before she thrust forward, penetrating deep inside him with her strength and making his own cock pulse with desire. He groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Korra pulled all the way out before thrusting in even harder, smacking Kai's cock to elicit more moans from him and make him clench around her tighter.

Korra moaned as she thrust through the tightness. This might be a slog, but at least since Asami wouldn't be in danger, she could really enjoy herself this time.

 **For the record, I wouldn't mind one where instead of this I continue with the story as it was, with all females, but adding the fandoms I hadn't been in originally (Miss Kobyashi's Dragon Maid, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Shimoneta, Homestuck, etc).**


	53. Sburb Update Patch ch 1 lemon

**Alrighty, this is where all the lemons from Sburb Update Patch will go.**

* * *

Brendon didn't take Furlok to his bed so much as he threw her onto it. It was a difficult thing to do, as too gentle a throw would result in mocking and too strong of a throw would make her bounce right off the bed, bang her head, and kill the mood. Brendon was however a pro by this point, landing his Kismesis on the bed with just enough force as he began removing his clothes.

He always had to make sure she was away from him before they started that, as if he didn't she'd attempt, usually successfully, to literally rip the clothing off of his body. She claimed that regardless of his arguments, it was always hot, and he couldn't totally disagree with her, but didn't like having to replace clothing. His clothing removed, he made his way to the bed, where Furlok had already discarded her clothing, waiting for him with her body on display.

She skin was smooth all over, entirely grey with the noticeable exceptions of her nipples and pussy, which matched the teal coloring of her eyes. Brendon knew he needed to pick the proper angle of attack, as she'd fight him the moment he was on bed. If Brendon had to describe sex between black lovers, he would have had to say that it was like attempting to rape someone who was trying to rape you back, but with it being consensual on both sides. Those who found this concept difficult to grasp or borderline illogical he felt just weren't cut out for blackrom.

Finally he pounced, though the movement looked slow at first as he got onto the bed. Furlok always went for a kick to the chest first, and Brendon caught her by the leg, pulling her closer to him and forcing her legs apart as he lowered his head and buried his tongue inside of her, enjoying the taste of her juices, which had already begun to build up from the anticipation. It always had an odd chill to it no matter how hot her body was, with an almost fruit like taste. He could take only a few moments to savor it before picking up the pace and pushing his tongue deeper inside, needing to keep her unfocused if he was gonna stay in control.

It seemed to be working at first, her moans and shaky grip on his hair signs of her lack of attention, until her legs broke free of his grip and locked around his head, trapping him in place and putting her in charge. He didn't look up to see it, but he could feel her smirking at him as she held back moans. His only course of action was to make her building climax intense enough that he could break free, but it wouldn't be easy.

Furlok was ruthless with her legs, once keeping him trapped between him for three climaxes and refusing him any of his own until he could escape. That had been one of the occasions where it had been difficult to tell the deference between the moments where they were fighting and fucking. He wasn't saying he enjoyed those time, but he wasn't claiming to dislike them either.

His teal blooded lover seemed to be a bit off her game today though, and by slowing his pleasuring over her to a near stop before picking up the pace again, he was able to built the pressure up enough that when his teeth pressed against her clit, she groaned with her climax, eyes squeezing tight and legs loosening just enough for him to force himself up, pushing his solid member into her wet slit and biting down on her shoulder at the same moment, causing her to cry out as it extended her climax.

The sensitivity had her already close again when the first orgasm had died down. She grit her teeth, trying to resist so she wouldn't lose anymore ground, but as she did, he did the same, just barely breaking the skin of her shoulder. Furlok was not a masochist, or at least she claimed that she wasn't, but normal sensations of pain and pleasure tend to blur together during black love, and his bite was enough to force her into a second climax.

This just plain would not do. One more of that intensity and it might well end the fun with Brendon as the victory. As he pumped in and out of her at a steadily rising pace, she locked her legs around his waist, squeeze him tight as she began to rake her nails along his back. Not enough to cut into his skin-though he did have small scars along his back from when she'd been more intense in her actions-but enough to distract.

Brendon was physically stronger than Furlok, which she was willing to admit, but with the proper leverage, anything could be moved. She just had to push at the right time and.. yes, she'd done it, turning them over and putting her on top. The movement was enough to make him release her shoulder and let her life her body, placing her hands behind her head smugly as she rode him.

But he didn't think she'd fully considered their new position. He wasn't on top anymore no, but now he could freely reach back and strike her ass, sending painful jolts of pleasure through her body, and if she made a motion to stop him, he could easily reposition them again. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, continuing to grind her hips down against him as she endured the smacks to her round ass.

She held out long enough for Brendon to cum, grunting as the warm seed spurt into her-thankfully with no chance whatsoever of her becoming pregnant, as trolls simply weren't capable of reproducing with humans; at least not in this way. Furlok couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure as she felt Brendon's seed filling her up, hot and thick inside of her as the wet slapping of their hips colliding continued.

She lasted another five straight minutes, but Brendon could tell she couldn't hold it, striking her ass hard as he thrust up into her. She cried out as her third climax erupted from her. Brendon grunted at the extra tightness around his member, thrusting harder and reaching his own second climax. On a particularly heated meetup, he could last even longer, his record being three plus one victory lap; which had involved rope, a paddle, and Furlok learning just how many ways her rear could be used, which she was sure to return the favor for during a later hook up.

For now though, he called it at two, panting as Furlok slumped on top of him, attempting to catch her breath. He didn't want to wear himself out before this game started, and it had been specified that everyone need be in their own homes when it started. He supposed they'd both need to shower before they started now, but much like the broken leg on his bed, the marks on his back, and the black eyes he'd gotten when not fast enough to give them first, it was extremely worth it.


	54. Sburb Update Patch lemon ch 4

**This will be the lemon for Sburb Update Patch ch. 3/4. Before we begin, I want to clarify something going forward. For awhile I operated under the assumption that troll's had the same gender anatomy as humans. It made sense, they used terminology that directly related to human anatomy and since humans were created for them, it would only make sense that they match. It was a sound theory... until Hiveswap, where a male athlete is mentioned to have a bone-bulge, the troll term for a pussy. So, going forward, I'll be writing troll gender as such: females can shift between a fully female state, to that of a D-girl, with futa being the in between state. Males can shift between fully male to C-boy, with shemale (which is the term I use for a male futa) being their in between state. Fair? I think so. Now let's continue.**

* * *

Dustine looked at the picture that had been moved behind his laptop. It showed a club, the symbol of ashen romance, with Patior and Aspico's faces on the two lower circles and his own on the top. He sighed at the memory of it, wishing he hadn't told Lurabo about it, as it was stirring up old memories now something awful. On the bright side, it stirred up memories of their happier times as an ashen relationship as well..

* * *

Aspico and Patior were already locked at the lips when Dustine entered the room. He was a little upset they'd started without him, he was meant to be the auspistice, but he supposed to eager, hateful black lovers could only keep it to themselves for so long, and it seemed to him that they were a model spade relationship, loving their good qualities and letting that love fuel their hate of the flaws. Aspico was missing a small chunk of hair, likely ripped out during the heated kissing, and Patior in turn had a bruise on his cheek.

There was a light mixture of blood connecting their mouths when they came up for air, indicating that both of them had draw blood from the other's lip during the kiss, "Cool it, I'm here." Dustine said with a smirk, Patior and Aspico separating as Dustine pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. "Very well." Patior said, "I believe I+ w*s my turn in the domin*n+ roll."

"Yeah, try again pal," Dustine chuckled, "You had last time. Aspico, he's yours first." Aspico grinned at this, quickly removing her clothes as Patior grumbled and did the same. He refused to leave his male state, which Aspico didn't mind, as she planned on giving his rear the attention anyway, bending him over as she shifted to futa form and buried her rod in his mouth, "SucK~" She moaned.

Patior refused for a few seconds, starting to suck when Dustine have his exposed ass a hard smack and reminded him that he wouldn't get his turn next time if he didn't play nice. Aspico moaned as she felt the blue blood suck her, thrusting slowly until her entire six inches was lubricated. She then pulled out and turned Patior around, rubbing against his hole teasingly for a few moments before pushing inside.

She was in no way gentle contrary to her reputation. She hilted herself inside of Patior painfully hard, eliciting a grunt from the male troll. She struck his ass hard as she pulled his hips back to meet her thrusts, seemingly using his body as a stress ball for her frustrations, giving him all the annoyance he'd given her in a much rougher fashion. Patior grit his teeth to hold in whatever moans might escape, but they all knew he was enjoying himself.

Dustine watched happily. His pants grew tight from the show, and so he removed them, gripping his length and stroking himself as he watched. He wanted to join in now, but knew it would be rude to do so before they'd had their time to hatefuck. Angry sex first, then relaxation. Patior gripped the floor as Aspico railed him, getting close quickly either from his tightness or from her own eagerness.

Whatever the case was, she went over the edge quickly, groaning as she pumped several spurts of hot, thick seed into him. He took a few moments to catch his breath, member throbbing at a solid eight inches-perk of being an indigo blood. He got up and turned around, pinning Aspico to the wall. He leaned in to whisper a steady stream of insults into her ear as he thrust into her roughly, the olive blood groaning in pleasure as she took the large length inside.

Dustine's own length grew even harder as he watched, Aspico's slender legs locking around Patior's waist, not wanting him to stop, wanting more. If Dustine was honest, he only half understood how blackrom worked, but fuck was it hot to watch. He knew it was time for him to step in when he heard them both cry out with a shared climax, Patior filling Aspico to the brim.

He could tell Patior was about to keep going, but quickly went over, putting a hand on his shoulder and calling him off, "That's enough, back up." He said. Patior pulled out and stepped back, letting Aspico down. They walked over and stood on either side of their auspistice, "Alright, name two things you like about each other," Dustine said, moving his hands long their legs slowly, stirring both to start growing hard again. As the ashen of this relationship, it was his job to make sure they never went too far, remembering the things they loved and hated about each other.

"His brilliant mind, and his excellent machinery skillS." Aspico managed to say first. It took Patior a little longer to say anything (Dustine now wondered if that should have been his first clue that not everything was okay) but eventually answered, "Her cre*+ivi+y wi+h +he qu*dr*nts, and her skill a speaking so easily to others." "Good. Now, two things you hate about each other." Dustine instructed, hands moving up a little, barely grazing their sensitive areas.

"How rude he is to everyone for no good reasoN," Aspico said immediately, "And how he thinks he's better than everyonE." "How she cons+*n+ly insis+s +ha+ I'm somehow less +h*n I cle*rly *m," Patior said, "*nd how she v*lues +rivi*l +hings more th*n *ny+hing relev*n+." "Good," Dustine said, hands moving up to pleasure them gently, "Now, would you mind working together to help me? I'm stiff as a board over here~"


	55. SU Collection 9

**Alrighty, the poll is closed an the winners are: Futa-Peach, Tails' Harem, Femboy Frisk, Samurai Jackie, and Total Sexy Island. Technically Camp Yuri/Yaoi was also a winner, just not of the poll. The first chapter or two is up on SinfulLibrarian's profile, as we co-wrote it. Also feel free to stop sending in votes for Futa-Frisk as well, for... no reason~ ;) but in the meantime, this weeks drabble will be for the poll's first runner up: SU Collection.**

Yellow Pearl was still blushing as she and Blue Pearl left the Diamond's chambers. The Diamonds wanted privacy now, and the Pearls knew they wouldn't be needed until morning. "Can you believe the things they had us doing?" Yellow Pearl questioned, "I would never question my glorious Diamond of course, but doing those dreadfully lewd acts.. with you.."

Blue Pearl gave a small, barely noticeable smile, "I didn't mind it much." She said softly. When Yellow Pearl looked at her in surprise, Blue Pearl added, "You're good with your fingers, and taste very good." "Well, I..I.." Yellow Pearl searched for something scathing to say, but nothing came to mind as her thoughts turned only to the feeling of pleasure she'd had as the Blue Pearl's tongue moved inside her. They were just following their Diamonds' orders, she told herself, they'd never enjoy such a thing if not ordered to.

And yet when the Blue Pearl entered the small room she was given to rest when Blue Diamond was busy, she left the door open. Pearls were extremely good about neatness, and there was not a singular chance of the Blue Pearl having just left the door open by mistake. Yellow Pearl felt her cheeks heating up at the idea that her blue counterpart had left it open as a sort of invitation.

No, surely no Pearl would ever be so crass. Yellow Pearl's thought that this might be the case was increased when she passed by the room and saw inside, seeing the Blue Pearl.. stark naked again. Not just naked, but naked and facing the open door. Yellow Pearl could have convinced herself that Blue Pearl just enjoyed resting without her coverings, but that didn't explain the open door, which her look made certain that she knew was still open. Yellow Pearl reached her own resting area, but hesitated. She bit her lip hard, trying to force herself to move. She did move after another few moments, but not into her own room.

* * *

Holly Blue Agate couldn't see the earth quartz coming, not with the male human thrusting into her throat as she sat against the tree she'd been left tied to. She lifted her feet for them before they had to order her to. She'd come to the conclusion that there was no point in resisting what they wanted to do to her; the punishments and threats of telling the Diamonds what had happened with the humans was too risky. It was far easily and less risky to just do whatever they asked of her.

"Good girl~" One of the quartz said, taking hold of Agate's ankle and thrusting against her right foot, the other doing the same with her left. A female human was already occupying her pussy, grinding against it with her own to bring herself pleasure. She moaned happily as she went, getting closer as the male did as well. The female went over first, the feeling of her wet release dropping over Agate's body a few moments before the male's warm seed was forced down her throat.

He pulled out and she moved back, the quartz continuing to thrust against her feet for more pleasure, grunting and moaning as they enjoyed the softness, or perhaps just enjoying how they had gradually worn the Agate down to follow their orders without even needing to bring up any threats. Agate didn't recoil or flinch when she felt their cum shooting over her feet and legs, a far cry from her gagging and cursing when they'd first started fucking her.

"Nothing to say?" One of the quartz asked curiously as they got between her legs, thrusting into her roughly, "No arguing or threats? Wow, guess we finally got to her." She moaned, pushing as deep into the well used gem as she could. The other just laughed as she lined herself up to the first quartz's ass, "Or maybe she's just finally starting to enjoy it~" They suggested as she thrust in, the force of her thrust pushing the first quartz deeper into Holly Blue Agate, who against her previous dignity, moaned out softly. The quartz both grinned when they heard it, knowing the others were going to love it.


	56. Sburb Update Patch lemon ch 9

**Been a bit sense the last Sburb Update Patch lemon. Well, remember the previously established rules about troll gender, they still apply and will continue to apply. Warning for the following lemon: Futa-on-male.**

* * *

Furlok frowned when-she entered Brendon's room, finding his dream self still asleep. She thought for sure he would have awake now that they had entered the game, though she still wasn't altogether sure what the connection between the game and this dream realm was, nor did she particularly care.

She looked over Brendon's sleeping form, a grin spreading across her face when it occurred to her that she didn't need him to be awake for her to have fun with him. She walked over to the bed, her mischievous grin remaining as she pulled the blanket off of the bed, removing Brendon's clothes.

Once the human was naked, Furlok began to peel her own clothing off as well, licking her lips as she looked him over. After a moment of concentration, Furlok changed from her full female form, to her futa form. She was only about five inches, smaller than Brendon.

Even in full D-girl form her rod wasn't as long nor as thick as the human's, a fact that he loved to remind her of whenever given the chance. But size wouldn't matter today. No, Today, or rather tonight she supposed, she was the one in charge. It was really his own fault for not waking up with her. He was practically inviting her to violate him.

With this paper thin justification in mind, Furlok crawled onto the bed with her sleeping spade lover, straddling his chest and allowing her teal tipped member to rub tauntingly against his face, daring him to stop her as she slapped it against his lips, pushing passed them and forcing her member into his mouth.

A part of the troll girl was actually still hoping he;'d wake up, that he would throw her off of him and pin her to the bed. They could wrestle, and it would be great even if she lost and wound up tied to the bed and used like a toy. But the other part of her, it was just enjoying the chance to be as dominant as she wanted without him being capable of objecting.

Furlok moaned happily at the feeling of his soft, warm mouth around her dock, pushing in further and changing position so she could more easily push into his mouth, and then his throat. Brendon gagged gent'y in his sleep, but still didn't wake as Furlok began moving her hips faster, fucking his throat.

Furlok groaned in pleasure, her hands on the bed as she thrust harder into his throat, using it, loving it as her member throbbed inside of it. Brendon remained entirely unaware of it as she did so, not even waiting when her climax reached her, and several jets of hot cum were forced down his throat.

Furlok continued pumping into his throat, forcing his body to swallow the seed so he wouldn't choke on it. She was panting as she pulled out, already tired. She didn't have much experience with her futa form,and as such, not much stamina; which she was also teased about mercilessly by Brendon.

But Furlok had enough in her for one more round. She moved down to the other side of the bed, moving the human's legs apart, and rubbing her member, now slick with cum and saliva, against Brendon's ass. Furlok had taken that particular cherry long ago, but never in dream form, which made it just as enticing as that first time she'd tried it. She gripped the bed on either side of his body for leverage, and thrust her hips forward to penetrate him.

She yelped in pleasure, his walls squeezing tight around her cock. She knew immediately she wasn't going to last long, but she was going to enjoy the time she had; and likely wake up with an upsetting mess to deal with. But she'd deal with that when it came; pun only slightly intended.


	57. Alyphs&UndyneXAsgore (Undertale)

**Fandom: Undertale. Story idea: one shot/random shipping. AlphysxUndynexAsgore, since both females display affections towards Asgore in canon, to the point if Alphys even confirmed to have had a crush on him in the past.**

"Are you two sure about this?" Asgore asked, "You do not have to just because you feel sorry for me." The monsters had been brought to the surface a few months ago, and while everyone was provably happier than they'd been, there were still some with things that kept them from being truly happy.

Asgore, who'd now long accepted that Toriel wanted nothing to do with him, was one of them. Accepting of it though he was, he was unable to move on from her, feeling that he'd never be able to be with anyone else. Alphys and Undyne wanted to prove him wrong on this. "We don't feel sorry for you," Undyne said, Alphys nodding in agreement, "We just care about you, and want to make you feel better."

"Plus we both talked about it, and agreed that you're one of the only monsters we'd both want to be with~" Undyne added, Alphys blushing slightly despite the nature of why they were there. Asgore was surprised to hear this. Wise as he could be about some things, he could still be rather oblivious.

"Well, if you really both want to.." Undyne grinned, pulling her shirt off immediately to get things going before Asgore could start second guessing himself. Admittedly, Undyne was quite flat, her body having always favored muscle rather than femininity, but it still drew the attention of both Alphys and Asgore, the former slowly, nervously removing her own top.

Alphys' chest might not have come close to Toriel's, but she was certainly impressively curved, making her tendency to cover herself up in unappealing clothing all the more anomalous. The two continued to strip down, revealing more of themselves and being rather pleased to find Asgore growing steadily harder as he watched them, a tent forming in his pants as they finished undressing for him. "Alright," Undyne said, moving closer to him with Alphys following, "Time you really got treated like royalty~"

 **Sorry for there not being much here, but really there isn't much to this idea. As mentioned, if voted on this will either become apart of the Random Shipping idea, or just a one shot on its own.**


	58. Futa-Kobayashi 3 (MKDM)

**The drabble idea most requested in the reviews this week was Futa Kobayashi, making this it's third appearance here in drabbles, yay!**

Kobayashi was finding it harder and harder to focus when Lucoa was around. She wasn't embarrassed about being caught staring at the dragon girl's massive breasts, everyone she'd ever met had at least once, they practically had a gravitational pull. But every since she'd started getting more 'active', first with Tohru and then with Kanna of all people, it was getting more and more difficult to keep herself under control.

She'd intentionally stopped drinking around Lucoa because she knew full well what she was like when hammered, and with a more.. Lustfully activate lense added to things, she didn't foresee it ending well.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on how you look at it, the need to drink was far too powerful. She was by no means an addict, she just couldn't outwardly express herself without loosening up with a drink first,. Which had developed a bit of a habit for her.

So naturally, it was only a matter of time before her drinking coincided with Lucoa stopping by for a surprise visit, finding Kobayashi already drunk, and more to the point, fuck deep inside of Torhu. Lucoa stared for a moment, only slightly surprised by what she was seeing, more surprised by the fact that Kobayashi wasn't stopping even though she'd been caught. She cleared her throat politely to let the two of them know she was there there, but they didn't even slow down.

"H-h-hello Lucoa." Tohru managed to groan out, Kobayashi just lifting a hand in acknowledgment of Lucoa's presence before bringing it down hard on Torhu's ass, making the maid yelp as she was brought closer to her limit, going over right before Kobayashi did the same. Panting in satisfaction, Kobayashi realized in her drunken logic that it was impolite to not properly greet her guest, and so turned around to say hello to Lucoa; stiff member on full display as she did so. "Hey.." Lucoa said back to her, eyes immediately drawn down to the futa's still throbbing length.

Kobayashi noticed this and grinned, "Hey.. not fair. You got to see me, but I don't get to see you~?" Kobayashi questioned, stepping away from Torhu-who by this point was just laying in a stupor on the couch, leg occasionally twitching-and closer to Lucoa. "I don't know if that's a good idea.." Lucoa said.

Kobayashi scoffed, "You're such a tease. Come on, just a look~" Kobayashi said, "I'll let you touch it~" Kobayashi offered. Kobayashi had never seen Lucoa blush, at least not without mention of what she'd done with/to her sister.

And indeed, she'd not remember seeing Lucoa blush when she woke up. Nor would she remember Lucoa agreeing and lifting her shirt. Nor would she remember the two and a half hours that followed.

Though considering the tragedy of a mess she woke up to, and the third dragon girl she'd woken up next two with every pole possible stuffed full, she could make a decent guess as to what had happened the night prior.

 **As always remember you don't have to vote for any of the chapters from this week. So long as you leave it on any chapter from this week, you can vote for any drabble you want in the reviews.**


	59. Sburb Update Patch lemon ch 13-14

**The following lemon is for Sburb Update Patch ch. 13/14. Apologizes for not having it at the time, I'm on a bit of a time crunch lately XP**

 _Prospit_

Java, or at least her dream self, was floating outside Arvis' window. She really wished he would wake up. She wanted to see his eyes and his smile. She grinned, almost drunkenly, into the room, wondering if she should try and wake him up. Maybe he'd like to talk with her? Maybe he'd like to do more. The thought made her blush, but she was already floating into the room to try and wake him up.

He didn't wake when she tried. She shook him but not too hard, not wanting to upset him. Arvis didn't seem to be sleeping well, and she wondered what was causing it. She looked over his body, blushing again when she realized one thing that could probably be the reason for his resting being such an uncomfortable one. She doubted he would mind if she just.. took a peak.

Java slid her hand along his body slowly, letting it find its way to his crotch and gently rub it. She found herself admittedly disappointed when her hand didn't find any stiffness there, meaning it could be his reason for sleeping so restlessly. She contemplated what else could be causing it, but found that the more her hand moved against his covered crotch, the more hardness did in fact form.

Well, Java certainly couldn't leave him like that. It'd simply be rude to do so. She brought her other hand over, slowly removing his shorts and the underwear beneath them to free his cock. With a little more stroking, it grew to full stiffness, standing six inches for Java. She had to make an effort not to drool as she handled Arvis rod. Surely taking care of this for him would make him wake up.

Java worked her hand along his hard length slowly. She'd never done so before, but she'd seen how it was done online. Her hand moved carefully up and down it, speeding up when Java heard Arvis moan softly in his sleep, member twitching in her grip as it enjoyed the attention. She kept going, wanting him to feel better and feeling that this was the only way to accomplish that.

After she'd been stroking for a few minutes and he'd not reached his limit, Java realized she'd have to keep going if she was going to finish the job she started. She moved back a little and slowly lowered her head down to his hardened cock, giving its head an experimental lick before she leaned down more and took it into her mouth. Arvis moaned louder now as Java gently sucked on his rod.

Java felt herself becoming more warmed up from the action as well, hands moving down between her own legs as she moved her tongue around his shaft, head moving slowly along his length to pleasure him. She bucked her hips against her hands for a moment, hoping she could satiate herself with just a little while she focused on Arvis. It quickly became apparent that she was going to need more.

Her hand found its way inside her bottoms, gently rubbing at her pussy directly as her head continued up and down Arvis' cock, getting about three inches now as she rubbed herself teasingly. The idea of reaching her peak with Arvis thrilled Java, and she picked the pace up on herself, moaning around Arvis' cock as she went from rubbing to fingering herself gently.

Arvis' cock throbbed in Java's mouth as he got closer. Java added a second finger to herself, pumping faster as she sucked, wanting to feel her own climax released as she took Arvis'. She could feel herself and Arvis both getting closer at the same time. Arvis went over before her, his member pumping thick ropes into Java's mouth. She held them there, saving the feeling and taste of them as her fingers pumped even faster inside of her pussy, bringing her over as she swallowed.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction at this. Arvis still hadn't woken up, but perhaps now he'd at least rest a little easier. Java's dream self floated out of Arvis' room and returned to her own.

Some time later, Java woke up, blushing and damp in places she'd rather not be.

 **Please recall that dream selves have less inhibitions than the actual person, and less logic as well, making them operate on a different level than the actual person would.**


	60. Cherub Session (Homestuck)

**Fandom: Homestuck. Story idea: Similar to Sburb Update Patch, a story with possible smut in it rather than an outright smut story. Concerns how a normal Sburb session between a Cherub(s) would go, as we only saw a depressingly broken version in canon.**

The cherub was an odd species. Most species were born with their own body and their own mind, but cherubs were born with two minds sharing a single body, switching which was on control every alternate day.

They are born in turmoil, one half being aggressive and cruel, the other docile and kind. As they mature, one mind is destined to stamp out the other and gain full control of the body.

Despite what you would assume, the odds of a docile half gaining full control are the exact same as the aggressive gaining control; though the docile half is unlikely to remain kind if they gain control, having been thought through the experience that their kindness will be met only with hostility.

Thalia and Kallik knew of their destiny from a young age, and upon discovering it, they finally agreed on a single thing: They rejected it entirely. They would both fund a way to survive, and if one was to kill the other, they'd do it face to face, feeling their sibling, though infuriating on every possible level, at least deserved that level of respect.

It took some searching, but eventually the cherubs found a way to save themselves from their assigned genetic fate in the form of a game. A very, very dangerous game known as Sburb. They weren't sure if it would work, but it was their best, perhaps only, option.

It took a lot of planning and debate, which was always difficult for cherubs to do. Not just because of the inherent difference between the two minds, but because of the fact that both of them could only ever say one thing per day, then had to wait for a day to pass, then the other could see what had been suggested, and either agree or disagree and further the plan.

They would have to start the game during a transition from one mind to the other, as it was the only time when they were both technically asleep at the same time, which would allow them to separate bodies as they entered the game. They took turns scouring the internet, or what was left of it on the desolate, broken planet they lived on, for information on the game.

Unfortunately, there'd been only one session with cherubs in the passed and it hadn't worked. The only thing guaranteed is that one of them would be a Lord, and the other a Muse. What precisely that meant was well beyond either of them, but they were eager to gain new powers as they played through the game. Neither of them new for certain what was ahead of them, but both were going to give it their all, both determined to be the victor at the end.

 **Full disclosure I've not actually decided what the two cherubs are the Lord and Muse of. If voted on I'll run a poll to decide it. As I said, like Sburb Update Patch, this story would have a greater emphasis on actual story instead of smut; though considering 10 inch cherub tongues and their tendency to turn into giant snakes for sexual purposes, lemons could be interesting XD and yes, I know every session requires a space player, but for the sake of a fun story I'm willing to ignore that fact.**


	61. Futa-Kobayashi 4 (MKDM)

**The third story to reach the ten vote level in the poll that went wrong. Sigh. Oh well, let's move along shall we? Oh, and those who are confused by how my writing changes slightly when I write about Kobayashi and her thought process, it's because she's one of the few characters who I understand, as in I understand their mental thought processes. Another example would be Ryuko from kill la kill or Yang from RWBY.**

Miss Kobayashi was a very logical thinker. She always needed facts and information to operate on when it came to making choices, or even accepting choices she'd already made. Trying to explain this to Torhu, or at least one small facet of it, had been one of her first truly emotional moments with the dragon maid. And even after it, she'd taken just as long to so much as budge on other things until she had the information to support it.

Waking up with her head resting on Lucoa's massive breasts like a pillow, Kanna naked and curled on top of her like a tomboyish body pillow, and Torhu already awake and servicing Kobayashi's morning hardness with her mouth (playfully humming around her shaft about how she was 'killing and destroying Kobayashi's dissatisfaction so it wouldn't have a chance to bother her' as she did), Kobayashi had pretty good objective information that her previously formed surrogate family had become a strange sort of harem.

She wasn't sure how precisely to handle this new information; aside from given up on her stubborn denial of what she and her many dragon lovers were. Miss Kobayashi did have a habit of jumping fast once she'd established what and where she was, much like how she'd instantly gone for a bigger house once she'd established that Torhu and Kanna were staying.

So logically the next step was.. more lovers? Kobayashi frowned at the thought of having to actively look for more members for the harem, as it would likely take time and effort that could be more effectively put elsewhere. Well, she attempted to frown, but was unable to maintain the unhappy expression while releasing from Torhu's efforts on her. She sighed in pleasure as she felt it, panting from the climax.

Torhu swallowed it down happily, licking her lips as she looked over at Miss Kobayashi for approval. "Thanks.. Torhu.." She said with a nod as she attempted to sit up, Kanna staying asleep and just sort of rolling over on top of her while Lucoa yawned, starting to wake from the movement. "Morning~" Locoa purred, arms wrapping around Kobayashi and hugging her back against her body.

"Morning." Kobayashi said as Torhu moved to pick up Kanna off of Kobayashi and place her down gently elsewhere. There was a knock at the door, so after magically summoning her outfit, the dragon maid went to answer it while Kobayashi attempted to get up to eat, only for Locoa to pull her back down, wanting an early turn with her. Kobayashi knew there was no point in arguing with her, so started to change her position to begin fucking her.

Before she could though, the only dragon girl on the planet earth that Kobayashi had not yet fucked silly at least once was thrown like a shot-put through the room. It seemed that Elma had come for another dual with Torhu, or even just been there to politely ask to speak with Miss Kobayashi. Really, either would have resulted in Torhu's combative response towards her.

Elma wasn't damaged much by the crash landing, merely grumbling in annoyance and standing up to battle, only to find herself staring at Kobayashi and Lucao's current position before blushing so deeply she very nearly blacked out, covering her face in her sleeves. Torhu walked towards her, rolling her own sleeves up to finish her off, but Kobayashi stopped her.

She supposed that Elma would be the quickest and easiest way to add another lover to her harem, and now that she'd decided that it was one she felt that she needed to. Kobayashi got up and went over to her kindly, wondering how precisely to go about it. If all else failed, she could probably just ask Locoa for help.


	62. Futa-Witch 3 (L4D2)

**The runner up in the drabble poll with eight votes (ooh, so close) was Futa-Witch. That actually confused me deeply, since there wasn't actually much to that idea other than my noticing one day that the Witch was in a bikini and Zoey was hot, lol. Oh well, people liked it I suppose and since I fucking wrote it I certainly can't judge. Alrighty, shall we?**

Special infected were the result of the zombie virus infecting someone with an existing physical or mental ailment. The two things merged and mutated, creating a more powerful offshoot. Smokers were the end result of a fusion with lung cancer, Boomers from diabetes. The only exception were the Tanks, who were mutated through nuclear radiation rather than an ailment.

The Witches, such as the one keeping Zoey and Rochelle, were no exception to this. They were the result of the virus combining with an intense, borderline suicidal woman's depression. How precisely it was able to do this were unknown, but it spread the depression to all Witches. This rose the question of what would happen if a Witch were put into a situation where they could conceivably get passed the depression.

It was impossible for scientists to study in a lab, as any environment they could keep a Witch in without her escaping and killing everyone would be a place where they couldn't try making her happy. But the futanari Witch traveling with Zoey and Rochelle was an interesting case study. The two humans noticed it slowly as the Witch got less depressed and more.. happy.

Towards the beginning their sex was intense and painful, forceful and done to relieve bodily pressure. But the longer they went, the less it was done out of necessity and more out of desire to do so, and to please the two women she was beginning to think of as her lovers. The knowledge that she was actually thinking, not just acting on pure instinct and occasionally blind sadness and rage, was a shock to all of them, especially the Witch.

It was several days before she even realized she was doing it, like when one woke up but hadn't finished noticing they weren't still dreaming. The Witch attempted to speak once she realized how lucid she'd become, but the virus had more or less destroyed that ability, resulting in nothing but strangled screech as she tried. But the humans thankfully managed to realize what she was doing, bringing her in and hugging her affectionately for the attempt.

It wasn't the first time the humans had physically shown their affection for the Witch, especially after heated fucking, but it was the first time the Witch was fully aware of what they were doing. Before they could have more fun however, the ground shook gently as a rather large, dangerous special infected drew near. The Witch let out another strangled groan, this one in frustration as the Tank approached, baring her claws to fight it.

Like hell she was letting the brainless fuck hurt her lovers.


	63. Cuphead Harem (Cuphead)

**Fandom: Cuphead. Story idea: Cuphead and Mugman's adventures through Inkwell Isle told more heatedly. I've spent over twenty four hours going down the rabbit hole of tumblr and google images, and like hell I wasn't going to write something like this the moment I saw Cala Maria's fanart. I don't care if I get branded as 'part of the problem.' Frankly that ship probably sailed quite awhile ago.**

Cuphead and Mugman had been more than a little nervous about their having to face the many debtors who'd received some power from their deals with the Devil. Even with the magical power they'd been given to fight the debtors, it was still more than a little overwhelming, not to mention slightly grim considering it was the Devil's work they were being forced to do.

But things did slightly change up once they'd completed their first battle against the slime girl Oozey. The slime girl pleaded with them to give her contract to the Devil, not wanting to spend the rest of her life in chains, punished by demons and made to scream. She seemed unaware of her innuendos, mixed with her not actually wearing anything (which they'd noticed already, but hadn't been focused on considering the battle) was causing the two brothers to steadily grow as hard as the china composing their heads.

Oozey did notice this though, blushing a deeper blue as she realized this, then grinning as she realized something else, "If you'd only promise me not to hand that contract over to that mean old Devil, I could make you two boys feel wonderful~" She purred, crawling over towards the two, letting her hands rub against the tents forming in the two cup boys' pants.

Cuphead and Mugman hadn't actually wanted to be working for the Devil, and were more than willing to not give the contracts over. They weren't sure how exactly they'd be able to get away with such a thing, but they weren't about to turn down what the lovely blue slime girl was offering them.

 **This is the most I can write for a single drabble of this without becoming too self aware and laughing at myself over this. I'd be able to keep focused were I to make a full story. If made a full story, there would of course be one chapter for every boss in the game, all likely made humanize, and perhaps feminized as well depending on whether or not I decide to add yaoi to it as well (likely not).**


	64. Futa-Jade 2 (Homestuck)

**Welcome to the one hundredth of Sinful's Drabbles! I was conflicted on what to do with this one.**

 **At first I figured I'd just wait for a really good idea to come to me, but then I realized that this week's chapter of Sburb Update Patch had an associated lemon chapter that would have to go into the drabbles, and that wouldn't exactly be very satisfying for how far the drabbles had come would it?**

 **But thankfully, before I tied myself in knots stressing over what to do, I remembered that the specific purpose behind Sinful's Drabble was to _remove_ stress, not create it; to be a place where I can show and think through ideas before writing them so I don't forget anything and people can get an idea of what they're getting into before I start the story.**

 **So, in the name of not stressing out, I'm just going to take that chapter to put another installment of a story I personally wanted to write another installment of: Futa-Jade, one of the Homestuck ideas.**

 **If you're disappointed by this, then feel free to let me know in the reviews, but without meaning to be rude, I don't think I could give 2/10ths of a fuck**

Jade grumbled in frustration, leaning back against the shower wall. As much as she'd grown to love being a futa, she'd found just how difficult it was for her to get off through jerking herself off, finding that she needed physical contact for others to actually reach her peak. She wasn't sure if it was a dog thing or just something with her specifically, but she couldn't finish the job herself, and after her first time with Rose, she'd been finding she needed more and more.

As a result, there was almost no female that she knew that she allowed herself to be alone with, not trusting herself not to jump on them the moment she could. She knew that if she really wanted to, there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from fucking anyone and everyone she wanted, except maybe Roxy who could vanish with her void powers.

Jade sighed as she exited the shower, towel wrapped around her body. As she made her way down the hall, she hoped she'd be able to get some alone time with Rose before the day was done, as she'd probably lose her mind if she didn't. As it happened, Jade was not the only one finishing up her shower. Also draped in a towel, Nepeta stepped out into the hall and started her way towards her room.

Jade's attention was first caught by Nepeta's legs, long, slender, and sexy. But Jade had been to the beach recently, and had managed to avoid going into any kind of lust rage despite seeing any of her sexy friends in tight bikinis, so she knew she'd be fine. That is, until Nepeta tripped. Her towel dropped, leaving her body completely on display and slightly bent over as she just barely caught her balance.

Jade couldn't help but drool as she stared at the naked olive blooded troll, her shapely ass and pretty pussy in full view. Jade tried to stop herself, really she did, but the moment her canine member grew fully hard, she knew it was no use. She wanted it, needed it badly. She let her own towel drop to the floor as well and teleported, appearing behind Nepeta and tackling her to the floor, hugging her tight from behind as she jerked her hips, penetrating her suddenly and roughly; knowing from the moment she entered her that she wouldn't be able to pull out of her until she was done.

"O-oh fuck, fuck yes~" Jade moaned out, immediately starting to move her hips, thrusting powerfully into her hard, wanting to sheath her entire length inside of the cat troll. Said cat troll was crying out in surprise and pain, struggling underneath her, "W-what are you doing? Stop!" Nepeta pleaded, attempting to hold in the moans the rough fucking was bringing out.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't," Jade groaned, "It feels too fucking good! You're so good, so tight and soft and cute, I need to keep going~" Nepeta blushed deeply at this, her moans escaping passed her lips. Hearing this sealed Nepeta's fate. There wasn't any way she'd be able to get the futa to stop now that she'd heard that she was getting pleasure from it as well.

She was right to think this. Not only did Jade not stop, but she gave up on the admittedly weak effort she'd been taking to hold back, hilting herself with


	65. Sburb Update Patch lemon ch 17

**The following lemon is for the story Sburb Update Patch ch 17.**

Furlok and Brendon kissed each other heatedly, both trying to take control of the kiss and indeed the situation, as their making out seamlessly became a grappling as they both tried to claim the top position. Soon Brendon had Furlok on her back, aggressively getting her pants off of her and groping her shapely ass. It was his attention to her lovely rump that lost him his control, as it served as a distraction, letting Furlok roll the two of them over.

Now straddling Brendon, Furlok smacked her lover hard across the face. In response, he spat at her and reached up to once again try and take control. Furlok struck him again, feeling his member twitch in excitement beneath her when she did, holding his arms above his head and letting her tongue lick her lips, brushing the saliva Brendon had spat at her. She would be in control of this one

She used her Brushware set to cut his clothes off of him. She didn't care how much grist it had taken to make them, she'd been waiting almost a week now and she wasn't waking any longer; he could fix them when they were done. His member immediately sprung up once freed of its clothing, slapping between Furlok's asscheeks. Furlok shuddered in excitement, pushing herself forward to straddle his face as she reached back behind her, gripping and stroking his length as his tongue worked into her pussy.

The human moaned softly against the teal blooded troll's pussy as she stroked him, her strong hands working skillfully along his length as his tongue worked equally skillfully within her wet, excited folds. She moaned, bucking her hips against his face for more, stroking him faster when he was going as she wanted and gripping painfully tight whenever he slowed to try and tease her.

Soon both of them were getting closer, Brendon unable to reach his limit as Furlok's grip on his cock tightened up once again. He complied and licked harder, faster, and deeper inside of her so she'd let up. But she didn't, just trying to get off without letting him. Brendon realized this too late and groaned as he was drenched in her juices. She smirked down at him as she pushed herself back, letting go of his member as she lined it up between her cheeks.

A shiver of excitement went through Brendon as he felt his tip pressing against her tight hole. "Won't that be worse on you without lubing it up with more than just pre?" Brendon questioned as Furlok started to lower herself. She snorted, "As if you fucking care. Go as hard as you want." She shifted into futa form as she began to ride him, stroking herself as she did, "You'll get it even harder after~"

* * *

Java laid on the bed in the consort inn she'd paid for, trying for the third time in a row to get herself off and relieve a little stress. She just couldn't seem to get it done, a combination of the fact that they were in a game and that would make her a weirdo, and her inability not to picture Arvis while she was doing it making it too awkward for her. Not that the latter would have been much of a problem, but her recent dreams of such things had her feeling slightly odd about it.

And when Pilotsprite came in, Java sighed, quickly covering herself with her blanket so her animated game avatar wouldn't catch her with her pants down; giving up for now. At least, she'd intended to, but her sprite didn't seem keen on that. With a cheeky grin, Pilotsprite grabbed the blanket and threw it aside, leaving Java on the ground with only her crossed legs to hide her semi-moist slit.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned. She gave the player a warm smile, "Us sprites remember our lives before becoming sprites you know," She said, "And I remember being just your game avatar inside that pilot game. So, I kinda feel like I already know you, even before the game started. I'd like to help you. Wouldn't be the first time~" She teased, Java blushing deeply at the reference to how she'd more than once put on the pilot game before attempting to pleasure herself, the idea of doing such a thing while rushing through the sky at breakneck speeds more than a little arousing for her.

"Don't think too much, just let me help you, alright?" Pilotsprite said, floating over her player and moving her hands out of the way, her own hands sliding down her body and between her legs. Java moaned softly at the feeling of Pilotsprite's hands moving across her skin, feeling pleasantly warm as they reached her sensitive slit, toying with the outside of it for a few moments before letting a finger push inside, then a second, then a third.

She promised to go as slowly as Java wanted her to, but it quickly became clear that Java had very little interest in going slowly, hips bucking hard against her sprite's fingers in the hopes of getting them deeper inside of her. Seeing how much she wanted it, Pilotsprite smiled, leaning down to give her a warm kiss before floating herself down and letting her tongue push forcefully into Java's warm hole.

Java moaned out happily, her fingers running through Pilotsprite's hair. Awkward as she was sure this would probably be later, she didn't care. Her sprite's tongue and fingers knew exactly what to do to pleasure her. Whether that was because she was a sprite, or somehow because she was just naturally skilled, Java didn't know for care; she didn't see how anything could ruin it right then.

And then Patior kicked the door open.


	66. Daimao's Harem (Demon King Daimoa)

**Fandom: Demon King Daimoa. Story idea: The harem officially forms, and takes on quests like an RPG.**

Akuto woke with a yawn, looking around him. Junko and Keena were laying to either side of him, both holding onto him affectionately. Korone and Eto were both awake, the former because she didn't actually need to sleep, the latter because she always liked being the first up to please Akuto.

He'd been surprised to find that Eto was still willing to join and serve him. So long as he accepted his title of the demon king, she didn't seem to mind what he was actually using his powers for.

It wasn't like he was going to turn her down. The moment Junko had approved of the other girls who flocked around him, Akuto hadn't really had any reason not to accept all of their affections. He'd resisted for a bit, as it had felt slightly sleazy, but the longer it went, the more he realized he was being crueler by denying them.

Based on what happened next, Akuto could only assume part of Junko's acceptance of the others was partially to do with her not being able to keep up with his desires, which had only spiked more and more now that he'd accepted his demon king nature.

He required more sexual attention, in more depraved ways, or he'd likely not be able to function. Junko didn't want him to end up inert, but also knew she wouldn't be able to handle it alone. It just made sense.

Eto grinned ear to ear when she saw Akuto was awake, moving over to him and pulling the blanket out of the way. This caused Keena to start waking, and she frowned as she saw that Eto had gotten to Akuto first; already taking his morning stiffness between her larger breasts and stroking him with them.

Keena sighed, figuring she'd get her turn after, and floated off to get breakfast. Korone got up and walked over as well, but was made to wait. The idea was first come first serve, pun not intended, but Korone's lack of need to sleep made her not apply to the rule.

Junko woke last, stretching out and frowning as she saw that Keena had mounted her husbands face, Eto already riding him. 'I've got to start setting an alarm.' She thought to herself with a sigh, as this was the third day in a row this had happened.

She supposed she would have to wait with Korone, and was slightly gratified when the others didn't get the chance to finish. They received a message from Hiroshi, letting them know that another monster was attacking the town and they were needed.

Akuto groaned in annoyance at being interrupted, but Eto managed to bring him over the edge inside of her quickly, sighing happily as she dismounted. The group quickly got dressed and headed out to meet Hiroshi in town.

Akuto looked over the current threat. There were six enemies, lined up conveniently by how powerful they were. In front were three armored skeleton soldiers with swords and shields. Behind them were two buff, bulky revenants with axes, and behind them was a demonic, muscled lich-like being, cackling as his demonic energy leaked out, pouring into the area around him and his soldiers.

More and more demon beasts were arriving, and while quite a few of them were more than willing to bow to Akuto as the demon king, quite a lot of them seemed to be developing minds, and malicious intent, of their own; leaving Akuto and his group to take care of the attacks constantly.

"Shall we?" Eto asked, Akuto nodding, "You and Korone take the grunts. Junko, Hiroshi, the muscle. I'll take the leader." He said, jumping forward to fight. Eto took out an explosive potion, Korone a massive rifle, Junko her sword, and Hiroshi his Brave armor, all ready to fight.

 **If made into a full story I'd have the story just really focus on lemons and combat, not so much on story. The reason for this is because of how truly truly boring and confusing the show itself got whenever it tried to be anything other than a sexy fighting anime. The story would probably start with just Akuto and Junko, then the other girls (and probably one or two of the cute boys) would end up in his harem.**

 **If this seems like a random idea to end up here, it's just because I've been going out of my way to watch more shows so I'll 1. Have more to enjoy and 2. Have more to write about, and this was just a show I watched literally because I heard the name mentioned.**

 **Next on my list to watch is Yuri on Ice so I can balance out my perspective. If you've got any anime or cartoons you'd like me to watch, let me know in the reviews. I cannot promise anything, but I'll attempt.**

 **J** **ust know this: I'm currently attempting to watch more male centric shows (not necessarily yaoi shows) because as anyone with eyes could see, my scope has been fairly female/futa focused, and the odds of me actually watching it goes down the longer the show is. I'll almost certainly watch shows with anywhere from 5-10 episodes, 13-20 is iffy, and I might if I find the premise interesting, and 21+ is really unlikely.**


	67. Monster Boy Quest

**Fandom: Monster Boy. Story idea: Party of adventures vs the monster boy world. Having finished writing Monster Girl Quest (though it'll be quite awhile before you all finish it) I wanted to put some focus on the monster boy world as well.**

The Dragon's Bane Guild (technically a party not a guide, but they refused to change the name) was currently locked in combat against the dungeon's boss monster boy. He was a Dark Mage, and a powerful one to. He'd summoned three monsters to fight for him, a Golem, a Chimera, and a ghoul.

Morice, the party's battle mage, struck his staff against the ground, casting an explosion around the Golem. It didn't do a massive amount of damage, but it slowed the stone man down long enough for him to cast another spell.

Kaylin, the party's Berserker, was taking on the Chimera, letting her durable body shield Asher, the battle medic, from the mamono's fire attacks. Said battle medic was using his aura healing to constantly restore Kaylin's body.

Not just restore it, charge it up, letting her wail on the chimera harder with her axes, thrashing the dragon armed man. Asher really hoped Kaylin would just kill the monster boy so they didn't have to risk the attacks while she attempted to fuck him, but the moment the chimera was knocked to the ground, he knew it was hopeless.

The berserker girl dropped herself hard onto the chimera's cock, moaning as her pussy clenched tightly around his thick, hot member as she started to ride him, using her strong arms to keep his down while she ground herself down on him. Sighting, the battle medic just kept boosting her to make sure they stayed safe.

Helena, the party's Striker, was dealing with the ghoul. She'd been able to find the ghoul's weak points easily, and could have killed the monster boy quickly with well placed piercer stabs, but she couldn't justify doing so when he could so easily be seduced.

Ghoul's were one of the fully straight monster boys, and so once Helena's pussy was within his eyesight, his lust was too great to resist. The submissive striker moaned as the ghoul held her against the wall, thrusting roughly into her cunt and railing her against it.

She moaned out happily as he fucked her, gripping her piercers so she could take him out if he tried to hurt her.

While the rest of the party handled the others, Farai closed in on the Dark Mage. Farai was the party's Sailor, and had their cutlass out and ready. Normally the sailor wouldn't get within spitting distance of something like a dark mage, but having summoned so many other monster boys had left the dark magic user with too little mana to be a threat.

Farai smirked as the dark mage, who was much too cute for his own good, gulped nervously. Farai slashed fast, cutlass cutting through his clothes and knocking him to the ground. Farai grabbed the dark mage's wand and tossed it aside, holding the cutlass to the monster boy's throat.

"Two choices, and I'm fine with either," Farai said, "You can go down fighting, and die right here. Or," The sailor grinned, "You can show me why we shouldn't just get rid of you now~" The sailor said, letting their clothes fall away, showing both a member and balls, and a pussy.

The dark mage had never seen a hermaphrodite before, sailor or otherwise, but he did not want to die, and supposed there were worse things he could be forced to do. At least, he hoped so, but as he submitted to the sailor, the look in their eyes made him less sure.

 **Okay, okay, I know I did technically have a drabble for monster boys earlier, but let's be honest, that drabble was written back when I didn't really know how to write for monster girls/boys. Now I feel that I'm more experienced writing it, and am more confident. This one would likely be quite a bit shorter than Monster girl quest.**

 **As always be sure to leave your vote for your current favorite drabble ideas in the reviews. Doesn't matter which drabble it is so long as there isn't a story about it currently.**


	68. Homestuck Shipping Continued

**Fandom: Homestuck. Story idea: Canon Homestuck ships are determined by whether or not the pair was under a tree in Act 7. A bit arcane, but nevermind that. In my haste to catalogue the other ships, I completely neglected to realize that Dave, JAde, and Karkat are picnicking together under a tree, and are later shown to be living together during the credits.**

 **Final verdict: Dave and Karkat are red, Karkat and Jade are black, Jade and Dave are pale, and occasion, when Jade and Karkat's blackrom gets especially intense, Dave acts as auspistice in an ashen relationship with them. They're all four forms of love at once. I've explained the four different forms of of love three times already and the explanation on my profile hasn't gone anywhere, so feel free to double check if you're confused.**

Karkat walked into the room, looking around for Dave. He sighed, supposing he was out dealing with time stuff again. If anything that was just more frustrating. Surely Dave could deal with his time mission thing and be back here right now; it was time travel right?

Well, as it turned out, yes. Dave was indeed back, and was just waiting for the right moment; as he often did. He quite literally swept Karkat off his feet, struggling to keep a straight face and not 'd'aww' at the deep red blush Karkat gained as a result, knowing it would only ruin the mood if he upset him. And upsetting Karkat was very easy to do.

He brought him to the bed and set him down on it, "Sorry I'm late," He said, though he was perfectly on time down to the second, only a half second late if you were to count the time he'd let Karkat assume he was going to be late.

"Yeah, well.. I'll let you make it up to me." Karkat said, refusing to acknowledge that he was at all affected by Dave's semi-ironic romancing. Dave gave a small smile, "Guess it's only fair." He said, beginning to undress the red blooded troll.

Karkat grit his teeth tight to keep himself from giving any kind of outburst as he was stripped naked, though his body made it very clear how affected he was by it. Despite the troll's natural ability to alternate form from male to shemale to C-boy, Karkat tended to stay male entirely; save for special occasions like Dave's birthday or a particularly intense fight with Jade.

Dave didn't seem to mind, having accepted his love of both genders before even reaching their new world. He removed his own clothes as well, leaning in to kiss Karkat's neck. No matter what Karkat was packing, he could still make him scream.

The next morning Karkat woke next to Dave, cuddled up to his boyfriend warmly. He smiled softly, wondering if he could wake Dave up and sneak it a little morning fun before breakfast. He was gonna have his fun before Jade got any of her weak pale chats.

Wait.. Jade.. Fuck! Katkat leaped out of bed and ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Sure enough, Jade was already attempting to get into the shower to steal all the hot water again, the bitch! He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out, shutting and locking the door quickly.

He sighed in contentment, undressing and getting to the shower with the hot water on. It wasn't until he was naked under the shower water that his brain fully woke up and he remembered that Jade could teleport, which explained why she always got to the shower first, and explained how she was behind him right now, pinning him to the wall.

"Gah, let go dammit!" He hissed angrily at her. Jade very determinedly didn't let go of him. Her eyes moved down to his smooth, soft ass. She smirked; it was his own fault for starting it. She lined up her futa member to his ass, thrusting in roughly with a moan.

"Fuck, how are you still this tight? Between me and Dave, I'd have thought you'd be stretched wide open by now~" She taunted, "Guess your body just loves pleasing us, even if your mouth loves pissing us off." "Shut the fuck up." Karkat grunted in annoyance, yelping as Jade silenced him with a rough thrust, hilting her cock deep inside of him to remind him who was stronger.

Karkat grit his teeth as Jade fucked him into the wall, the warm water washing over them both as they enjoyed/struggled through their morning pitch fucking.

Dave was up and finishing breakfast by the time Jade and Karkat were done. It was Jade's day off today, so she'd be around the house. Karkat grumbled to himself about this, but respected their time as moirales and went outside to practice with his scythe while Dave and Jade sat down to talk.

Granted, the talking was rather frustrating for Jade, as even with his own pale lover Dave had trouble opening up about stuff, but she was eventually able to help him relax and get some stuff out. Dave was more than happy to return the favor, though it was in a more physical sense, as Jade's issues were more about physical stress since she was working as the planet's guardian.

Karkat felt guilty about being annoyed by moirale fucking, but he couldn't help it. Between Jade being his kismesis and Dave his matesprit, them fooling around in any quadrant was going to be slightly irritating to him. Thankfully, there were a few ways for him to let that tension out when they were done.

 **If voted on, this would just be a One-shot. Hell it'd probably be the second installment of Homestuck shipping, with a more fleshed out scene for all four of their quadrants. Maybe I'd have a few other ships there to.**


	69. Agent Leaf (Pokemonpokegirls)

**Requested idea. Fandom: Pokemon/Pokegirls [it wasn't actually made clear]. Story idea: Leaf the interpol agent must infiltrate evil team organizations (Rocket, Galactic, etc, perhaps the Trauma team and others if it is pokegirls) and combat rival females with sex to gain information, allies, and slowly take down the organizations. Should she lose, she'll be corrupted and turned into a member of that team.**

Leaf had been within the Rocket base for three days now, keeping her distance and gathering information the old fashion way. But things were too slow going, she needed to speed things along. With no other recourse, she waited in the room of one of the mid-tier ranked Rocket members to get herself an alley.

Said potential alley was a tall, slender woman with long brunette hair and CC breasts barely contained by her Team Rocket uniform.

Her eyes widened when she saw that Leaf was in her room, and recognizing her as the spy who'd been spotted before in a different part of the region, in a base that no longer existed because of her meddling.

Knowing what Leaf was planning to do, the Rocket agent stepped back and send out a pokemon; an anthro Radicate, dressed in nothing as Team Rocket members didn't feel the need to cover the anthros up.

Leaf looked the anthro over, eyeing her likely sensitive round rump, smaller chest, and powerful fangs. Leaf smirked at the cowardly tactic and ran towards the normal type pokemon, jumping over her to avoid the hyper fang and landing behind her.

Before the Radicate could turn and attack her, Leaf's arms held her in place; one hand moving down and grabbing the mouse girl's ass roughly. The Radicate groaned softrly as Leaf began to grope her body, one hand focusing on her ass, getting gentler now that she had the Radicate in her grip, and the other going to her long, equally sensitive tail.

The Radicate moaned out more at the attention, not used to any gentle, pleasurable attention. Rocket members viewed their pokemon as tools for fighting and pleasure; only rarely letting them get any pleasure themselves. Leaf was able to exploit this to easily overwhelm the more powerful pokemon.

"You like that~?" Leaf purred into the Radicate's ear, moving her hand further down to begin rubbing her pussy gently as she continued stroking the tail, raising the volume of her moans until she reached her peak.

Leaf didnt let her go over though, moving her hands away from her, and not stopping again until the Radicate 's climax had died down.

She repeated this a few more times until the Radicate was putty in her hands, ignoring the Rocket agent's orders as Leaf finally allowed her over the edge, a surge of pleasure going through the anthro girl. She panted heavily, dropping to her knees and allowing Leaf to turn her attention to the Rocket agent.

She sauntered over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close, "Now, you and me can just have some fun right now, or I can break you. Either way, you're not leaving this room until you're with me~"

Anthro pokemon were used here because as I said, the request didn't specify if we were in the pokemon world or the pokegirl world, so I split the difference.

 **If voted on, this story would be structured similarly to Roll vs The Fetish Masters, with chapters that are half the canon story and half showing Leaf's failure states. Presumably it would be all yuri, as no males nor were mentioned in the description sent to me.**

 **Also, there's no new installment for a popular drabble this week, as there wasn't really any votes for one last week. There is however another poll up for drabble one-shots, so feel free to leave a review saying which non-one shot idea you'd like to see get another drabble, vote in the poll, or both.**


	70. Yuri Wrestling (kill la kill)

**Requested. Fandom: Kill la Kill. Story idea: Underground yuri wrestling.**

"In this corner, we've got a two-star sports star. She's got legs, she's got good eyes, and she's got a tennis racket; she's Hakodate!" The announcer called, Hakodate stepping out into the ring, dressed in her two-star goku uniform in its un-transformed mode. She smiled at the cheers, whistles, and catcalls from the crowd.

"And in this corner, she's a No-star trying to work her way up in this world. She's sly, she's short, she's got glasses; she's Maiko!" On cue, Maiko stepped out into the ring, dressed in her normal school outfit. She didn't let the laughter of the crowd bother her, knowing she still had a shot.

The two were briefed on the rules. Any weapons and tools were allowed, but permanently injuring the opponent was frowned upon. The winner would be whoever got their opponent to cum three times.

"Is everybody ready?" The announcer questioned, Hakodate and Maiko nodding in agreement, both ready.

"Begin!" the two girls rushed towards each other, Hakodate moving faster by quite a bit do to her two-star uniform. She drew her massive tennis racket, swinging it at Maiko. She managed to avoid it, dropping to the ground and rolling away from the second strike.

She got up to her feet, jumping back away from a third struike and landing on her butt on the floor. Hakodate pounced on her, forcing her hand into Maiko skirt and ripping her panties off, Maiko yelped, trying to kick Hakodate off of her, but unable do to her goku uniform strength; she was unable.

Hakodate held Maiko's legs apart, burying her tongue in the No-star's pussiy and starting to eat her out. Maiko groaned, struggling to try and escape from her, but again Hakodate's strength kept her in place as she ate her out aggressively, bringing her over the edge quickly.

"That's one!" The announcer called, Hakodate pulling off of Maiko and moving back to her side of the ring. Maiko was given time to get back up and move to her side of the ring as well, but was also unable to put her underwear back on.

Once clothing was removed, fighters couldn't put them back on until after the fight. Round two started, and Maiko took off fast, dodging Hakodate's strikes and keeping low to the ground to avoid tennis swings.

Hakodate wasn't sure what Maiko thought she would accomplish just running around the ring without going on the offensive.

Hakodate threw a series of tennis balls into the air, swinging her racket and sending them all at Maiko. The tennis balls hit her hard enough to rip the rest of Maiko's clothing off of her, leaving her naked as Hakodate pinned her down, burying the handle end of her racket into Maiko's pussy, fucking her with it.

Maiko tried to hold out, but having cum once already, didn't have enough stamina to stop herself from cumming again.

"That's two!" The announcer called, the two going back to their sides of the ring. Hakodate chuckled, seeing that this match was in the bag. She'd not even lost any clothing didn't notice Maiko's smirk as she stepped into the ring for the third round.

Maiko flicked a switch, and the traps she'd set up across the ring started to activate. hakodate 's foot activated the one closest to her, a series of metal cords firing up from the ground and looking around her legs and waist, pulling her down so hard that the dildo that rose up as well tore through her panties and fucked her directly, vibrating hard.

Hakodate only realized now what had happened: Maiko had spent her first two round running so she could set up these traps. Show she'd done so without being noticed, Hakodate didn't know. And she didn't care, she didn't believe anyone could win with such underhanded tactics. This didn't stop her from cumming though.

"Hakodate's down one!" The announcer called as the two moved to start the next round.

Hakodate started to transform, putting her Two-star uniform into full gear; only for the bombs Maiko had set up to trigger, blasting the uniform off of her body. Maiko tackled her down, driving the strap-on she'd hidden in the ring earlier into Hakodate's pussy, fucking her aggressively and moving down to suck on her breasts.

Hakodate moaned, trying to escape, but unable to do so before she went over the edge, clenching around Maiko's toy as she came.

"And the ladies are tied!" The announcer called as the two moved back to the sides of the ring, Hakodate panting. She took off at full speed towards Maiko, running directly into a smoke screen.

She swung her Tennis racket hard, clearing it in time to see Maiko jumping at her.

She grabbed the no star, pinning her on the floor and interlocking her legs with hers, grinding their pussies together roughly. Hakodate was used to having the most stamina, she wasn't used to doing things like this without her goku uniform on, nor was she used to doing this after cumming twice already.

Maiko on the other hand had had two rounds to recover from her previous orgasms and build her stamina back up. Hakodate grit her feet, but her own aggressive tactics turned against her and brought her over the edge. She moaned out as she came, losing the match. The audience was shocked, but cheered nonetheless.

Maiko got to her feet, adjusting her glasses as she basked in the glow of victory.

 **If made into a real story, it would contain many different kill la kill characters, including gender bent male characters. Not sure how much story there would be. Probably not much, at least at first, and the focus would be on the actual sex fights.**


	71. Pokegirl Explorer

**Fandom: Pokegirls. Story idea: Just wanted to write about a pokegirl's tamer without the fate of the world being on the line for once, so this story is just about an explorer looking around the world.**

Alex was making his way up Ember mountain. He'd heard rumors that there was a legendary pokegirl at the top, and even if their wasn't, the fact that no one at all had been high enough up to confirm or deny it made him want to check it out.

He had the skills to get up and down safely, both in naturally trained skills, born blood gifts, and of course with his many pokegirls. He had a full team of eight on him, six for combat and two on support.

They were making progress up the mountain, but night was falling and even for him it was a bad idea to travel at night if you didn't have to. He found an area that was open enough for him to set up his large tent, set off repels around it to keep the ferals out, and sat down, sighing as he let his body relax.

He didn't get much chance to relax during the day, so he took his pleasures before bed. He took out one of his pokegirls, letting out his favorite: Cuddle, his Snuggle Bunny. The breed was extremely rare; the second rarest Bunny girl evolution behind Easter Bunny.

No one knew how to evolve them into this breed, but he'd figured it out. He'd been rather determined to, and now could enjoy the benefits. Cuddle smiled, undressing Alex without needing to be asked.

Her breed was partially psychic type, and could use their psychic ability to read humans. A single touch could let them instantly know their lover's every sexual desire, down to the deepest, most suppressed fetish.

They were known also for their utter lack of taboo. There was nothing in the world that they couldn't enjoy sexually, hence them being so deep sought out. They were nearly unstoppable in sex battles.

Cuddle kissed along Alex's body, rubbing his sore muscles to relax them further before moving down fully and taking his solid length between her luscious breasts. He moaned as she squeezed them around his rod and began to stroke him with them.

She started off slow, but picked up the pace quickly,smiling affectionately up at him until he reached his limit; which required her to lower heer smiling face and put her mouth to more active use on his length.

Her soft hands moved down to his balls, gently fondling his sac to bring him over the edge. She gulped down his release, then got up and turning around, pushing her hips back towards Alex's face. It was wonderful when your pokegirl could sense what you wanted to do.

Alex was half convinced it was why psychics always taught their pokegirls to read minds. He held her hips, moving his hands up to her ass and groping the lovely round rump as his tongue plunged into her pussy, loving her juices.

Cuddle moaned as her tamer ate her aggressively, getting rough with her pussy, but slowing down to prevent her cumming, then picking the pace back up. He went back and forth a few times in a row to make sure her climax would be big, then brought her over the edge hard.

She screamed out in pleasure, letting him lap up the sweet juices she let out. Alex sighed happily at the taste as Cuddle moved down to work on the stiffness that had formed while he was licking her.

Unfortunately, Cuddle's scream had attracted a few of the more determined ferals, who were willing to force their way through the repellent.

Alex reached to his belt and took two pokeballs off of it, sending out the two pokegirls within; his sword wielding Armsmistress and his sharp clawed, black winged Night Nurse.

No matter what was outside the tend, he was certain they could handle it themselves; and get rewarded for their efforts when they returned to the tent. Hopefully they didn't need to expend too much energy though.

He didn't want their weaponry damaged if they did end up having to fight a legendary pokegirl at the top of this mountain.

 **The story would show the tamer being a bit less of a sweet heart with his pokegirls than Mark and them were in Pokegirls Adventurer. Not necessarily a bad guy, just a bit more.. dominant of his pokegirls, like people tend to be in that world. Perhaps it would change over time, perhaps not, who knows. Also I went with the name Alex because I'm flexible on what gender they'd be in the story were it made fully.**


	72. Buko Team

**Fandom: Pokemon/Buko. Story idea: story of an aspiring Team member as she goes from nothing to the top.**

Alice stepped out into the middle of the ring that had been set up for her test. She didn't like how pushy the Rocket members were, but she guessed she had to stop somewhere. The entrance test was threefold.

The first was beating the grunt they put against her. The second was proving that she was alright with committing crimes by stealing a tamer's buko, and the third was an inspection by the leader of the Team. if she passed all three, she was in. alice wasn't worried about the second test, she'd already passed it, having kidnapped a Mouse Boy from his tameron the way to this, recorded herself doing so; and taking the tamer's money while she was at it. Now she just needed to win this battle, and not fuck up while talking to the boss.

Alice's opponent sent out the first of his two buko, a bulky Dog Boy. He was armed with metal claw weapons to enhance his own. Such weaponry was illegal in buko battles these days, but she wasn't surprised to see that Rocket was still using them.

Alice sent out her Dark Elf and the battle was on. The Dog Boy pounced on the Dark Elf, who jumped back and fired mana bolt at the canine buko. He recoiled from the magic attack as the Dark Elf rush forwards, tackling him back before summoning his rose whip.

The Dog Boy yelped as the spiked whip lashed at his body. At his tamer's orders. The Dog Boy bit down on the rose whip, cutting it with his metal claws and charging the Dark elf with quick attack, pinning him down.

The Dark Elf smirked, slipping his shorts off while under the Dog Boy and staring into his eyes with Encticing Look, one of the higher level seduction moves.

It worked instantly, The Dog boy pinning the Dark Elf and slamming his stiffened length into the Dark Elf's puckered hole.

Alice smiled as she watched the canine mindlessly rut the Dark Elf, stamina slowly wearing while his was perfectly fine.

She was cheating of course, using a magic item to prevent the Dark Elf from cumming, but there were no rules against cheating, only getting getting caught doing so.

The Dog boy groaned, cumming hard into the dark elf. He panted as he was recalled, the Rocket grunt sending out his Slime Boy. winning a sex battle against a Slime Boy wasn't really a possibility, even with magic. The dark elf got to his feet, firing mana bolt at the slime boy and backing up to avoid getting into attacking or seducing distance of the slime boy.

The attacks didn't do to much, just chopping away slowly at the slime buko's health so that Alice's seconds buko could finish the job.

Eventually the Slime Boy even got into range and essentially bitch slapped the Dark Boy to the ground, pummeling him into the floor. Alice recalled him and sent out her next bujko.

Normally she wouldn't have tipped her hand so quickly, but didn't see any reason to hold back since this was the last buko she had to fight. The grunts watching the fight gasped when they saw that Alice had let out a Zeromer.

The mechanical buko looked down at the slime boy, standing two feet taller than it. He backed up nervously, the Zeromer grabbing the Slime boy and lifting him into the air before slamming him down hard enough to crack the floor beneath him.

The hand holding the slime boy then shifted into firing mode and unleashed a barrage of high powered blast attacks, cracking the ground further and completely knocking out the slime boy. Alice smiled, crossing her arms definitely as her Zeromer loyally came back to her side to take any further orders.

"Take her to the boss." The grunt said, "We need her on our side."

 **I thought I'd be fun to follow a team member as they went about their journey from start to finish. I figured I'd put it in with Buko because I'm convinced that if I just keep writing Buko stuff, eventually other people will start writing it like with pokegirls XD**

 **If made into a full story, it would start with the very beginning of Alice's journey, getting her first buko, and follow er all the way to the top. Also yes, I'm flexible on whether or not to go with a female character with this story, and yes this story would be a bit more dominant and aggressive in its lemons.**


	73. Agent Leaf 2 (pokemon)

**Hey, you remembered to vote! Been awhile since then, though maybe that's just because my drabbles have been getting spaced out as of late. Oh well. In any event, its Agent Leaf again. Enjoy!**

Agent Leaf had been undercover for a few weeks now. She'd gotten three lackies in her control through systematic fucking, and was working her way up the ranks.

Unfortunately not all of her new teammates were as stealthy as her, and eventually the group came under suspicion from one of the Team Rocket scientists. Leaf sighed as the scientist confronted her, sending out her two pokemon; an anthro Magneton and Porygon.

Unlike the other Rocket members, she'd actually bothered to clothe her pokemon. Leaf told her two lackeys to focus on the pokemon while she went for the scientist herself.

The lackeys sent out their pokemon, an anthro Radicate, Spearow, and Geodude. Leaf ran directly towards the pokemon, jumping acrobatically over the two pokemon and landing behind them and in front of the scientists. The scientist's pokemon tried to turn around to stop her, but were stopped by the other pokemon.

The Radicate grabbed the Porygon and pulled her down, holding her back and groping the artificial pokemon's breasts.

The Porygon moaned, getting louder as the Radicate's trainer began undressing her and helping to grope her from the other side. The Magneton was harder to deal with, as her electrical power could have kept the others away from her.

But the Geodude's grip on her kept the shocks from reaching the others, routing all the energy into her own stone body awhile the trainer and Spearow quickly undressed her and started to toy with her body. The scientists backed against the wall as Leaf approached her.

"G-get away from me!" She shouted, leaf giggling, "don't be like that, let's just have a little fun~" She purred, grabbing the scientist's coat and pulling it off of her.

She stepped closer, grabbing her shirt and trying to pull it off. The scientist struggled, but Leaf was much better at this than her, and she pulled the shirt off of her.

"Wow, you've been holding out~" She purred, gazing at the scientist's now exposed breasts; much larger than they looked with her clothes on. The scientist blushed deeply at this as Leaf pinned her to the wall, trying to continue struggling against her, but unable to keep it up as Leaf's skillful handling on her broke down her resistance.

She moaned as Leaf massaged her breasts, her other hand moving down her body between the scientist's legs.

The Porygon's resistance broke almost instantly. She wasn't used to feeling much of anything, so feeling the Radicate's hands groping her tits and the Rocket grunt's tongue eagerly eating her out was more than she could handle.

She wasn't built to resist the pleasures of sex, just to endure through pain and hypnosis. But giving into pleasure… she couldn't stop herself.

The Magneton put up a much stronger fight. Gritting her teeth as the Spearow used her soft feathery wings to massage her bpody, the trianer kissing heer passionately as she fingered her gently.

The Geodude kept her hold on her, using one hand to aggressively grope her metallic ass as well. She broke down eventually to, moaning out as she let herself succumb to the sensation. And their trainer followed them shortly after, the scientist moaned, hips bucking againsyt Leaf's fingers as Leaf's lips latched onto her nipple, sucking on it as her free hand groped the other.

The scientist tried to hold it together, but her dedication to team rocket was just one of convenience, an arrangement for security and resource. It wasn't strong enough to stop her giving into Leaf's skills.

Leaf could tell, and kept going. She figured she'd keep this one for awhile after her mission in the Rocket base was over. She always tried to find one she could keep with her awhile, and the busty scientist would do just fine~


	74. Sburb Update Patch lemon ch 22

**The following is the lemon for Sburb Update Patch ch. 22. It comes at the beginning of the chapter, which for once is actually an important detail considering what else happens in the chapter.**

Arvis, or rather his dream self, finally woke up for the first time while Arvis was napping. He needed rest before a battle that he was preparing for, and had his sprite guard him while he slept.

And as soon as he'd closed his eyes, his dream self had opened his, seeing Java on top of him. It seemed that Java's dream self had not been satisfied with just pleasuring herself while sucking the sleeping dream Arvis, and had decided that it was completely justifiable to take things even further.

She knew it was wrong, or at least waking Java knew it was wrong, but she hadn't been able to stop herself, and now Arvis opened his eyes to see Java having removed her pants as well as his and begun riding him while he was still asleep.

Strangely, Arvis' first thought was not, 'huh, I've technically been being raped for lord only knows how long', nor anything involving Java's using of him at all. Rather, it was, 'huh, I've kept it up for a lot longer than I thought I could. Cool.'

It seemed that Arvis' dream self didn't even register that he was being used. Not even that, he was well aware that it was happening, but couldn't bring himself to mind what she was doing to him at all.

He knew it was a hypocritical double standard. If the roles were reversed, Arvis would expect a kick in the teeth and a bullet through the face. But he couldn't help himself, it felt too good, and Java was too beautiful for him to be even remotely upset to find Java riding his solid wood.

He lifted his hands to her hips, pulling her down even harder as he thrust up, hilting himself inside of her. Dream Java gasped in surprise and pleasure, clenching around his length as she came in delight. Dream Arvis pushed forward, pinning Dream Java on her back beneath him, pumping his hips hard to fuck the beautiful girl as her legs locked around his waist, loving every moment of it.

Arvis only slowed down to pull the rest of Java's clothes off, exposing her soft breasts for him. They were by no means the largest in their little friend group, that title went unfortunately to Mutosi-unfortunately because Arvis found her to be a bit of a bitch (which she was), which made it difficult to enjoy the sight of her large tits. Aspico and Lurabo were roughly tied for second, and their much nicer personalities made it much easier to ogle them.

But Arvis, dream or otherwise, had always loved Java's look the most. It wasn't her chest, her was more that all the little pieces went together to make a body that seemed specifically designed to appeal to all of Arvis' tastes. Or at least that's how the overly emotional dream self of Arvis was think about it.

She had slightly tomboyish short hair and was fit, but at the same time wasn't completely flat, with enough of a chest to keep Arvis staring whenever he felt he could get away with it. She didn't seem to give a fuck about fashion or what she was wearing so long as it was comfortable, which Arvis found sexy for reasons he couldn't for the life of him explain, and he swore the girl's legs went on for miles.

And now dream Arvis was in a perfect position to show dream Java just how much he loved that unnaturally beautiful form she had. He lifted her legs up until they were practically over his shoulders, picking up the pace as he forced his entire length into her with each powerful thrust, practically moving the bed at this point.

They kept going at it for hours, never actually stopping willingly. When they finally did stop, it was only because their waking selves had woken up, and they'd passed out on top of each other.


	75. Villain Academy (My Hero Academy)

**Fandom: My Hero Academia. Story idea: A secret academy for villains. I know it's stupid and silly, but I just find the idea neat, so might you.**

"Welcome to H.V.A, the Hidden Villain Academy," Shadow Lurk, the penumbra villain, said to the ground of students, or rather potential students, in front of him. He looked them over as he spoke. Some of their quirks were obvious just by looking at them, some wouldn't be able to tell until they showed them off.

"As you know, in order to combat the increase of powerful heroes in this world, the villains have banded together for the purposes of training even stronger villains. Under our watch you'll be made powerful. We do not care what your motives are.

"Power, gory, wealth, thrill, lust; whatever your end game for your path as a villain, you'll be trained to take what you want, groomed into perfect villains. The only string attached is that if called upon by another villain, you must help them to combat whatever hero has come onto their trail. Strength in numbers. Just like the heroes take victories by covering each other and acknowledging the powerful of comradery, so to will we."

"The dorms here are co-ed. We do not care who sleeps where nor do we care what happens when the lights go out, so long as we don't have to hear about it. If something, or someone, goes missing, just do not leave any evidence and you will not be punished. Anyone in this school too weak or too stupid to avoid getting stolen from, exploited, or killed, didn't deserve to be here in the first place.

"But of course, not all of you will be able to attend this school. We'll only be accepting those who can prove that they have the potential to survive in the world of heroes and villains, and so we've prepared an entrance exam for you.

"I'm sure many of you may have heard about the entrance exams at the hero schools, mock battles in fake environments where any damage to your body can be healed afterwards. Our exam will be different.

"There will be real stakes. This exam will test your willingness to commit crime, your abilities to get through high pressure environments, and even your combat skills if it comes to it. You will be at actual risk of injury, arrest, and if you truly mess things up, death.

"All of you already have trackers on you so we can monitor your movements during the exam, so if any of you attempt to rat us out to the heroes for leniency, you'll be killed by a remote shock before you're able to. If you're captured, you will only be broken out by us if you've proven that you deserve it.

"Come forward now and collect your missions. They're simple, we don't want any of you facing off against All Might on your first day, but I cannot promise a hero of some kind will not arrive during your exam.

"You'll just have to find a way out of the situation if they do. Strength, stealth, speed, intelligence; whatever gets you safely passed the heroes and back here will work. I look forward to seeing which of you make it."

 **If made into a full story... well first it would involve me making actual characters for the story. It was probably be equal parts action from a villain's perspective and high school romance between the students, and I'd try to strike a balance between action and lemons. I'm willing to except ideas for villain student/teacher OCs.**


	76. Puri Puri's Harem 2 (One Punch Man)

**I had to stew for on which drabble I'd give a continuation this week. I didn't want to do Agent Leaf for the third week in a row, when I'm pretty sure it's only getting so much attention because it's the first really unique idea I've had in awhile aside from fucking Cuphead (and unsurprisingly Agent Leaf was a requested idea, which is probably why it was a better idea than many of my drabbles, lol). So I just figured I'd just pick a drabble almost at random and write this one, a continuation of the Puri-Puri Prisoner's Harem fic from waaaaay back when.**

"So, you're interested in joining my little group are you~?" Puri Puri asked Blue Fire with a grin. Blue Fire nodded slowly, trying not to look down at the massive tent the S class had pitched, or acknowledge the three naked femboys peeking through at them curiously from the other room to see what would happen.

"I want to become strong, and if I can serve an S class while doing so, then I'm willing to do anything and everything in my ability." Blue fire said with a determined look. Puri smiling, "Oh? Are you sure~?"

Blue fire hesitated for only a second, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves before putting on a flirtatious smile and nodding, "Anything at all~" He replied, bringing himself closer to the muscled S class, "I'm willing to serve you completely."

Puri Puri grinned at this, "So eager. I love it~" He purred, pulling Blue fire down into his lap. The A class hero could feel Puri Puri's stiff cock pressing against his thigh, but he had to be letting his imagination get the better of him. It couldn't possibly be as large and hard as it felt like it was to him.

"How about a demonstration?" Blue fire offered, "We are in a private location, no cameras or anything~" Blue fire said, letting his fingers trace along Puri Puri's muscled body and down to his crotch.

Blue fire knew that if he was ever going to rise up any higher in the hero's association than he was currently, he needed one of two things: a friend in a high place, or intense training from someone much stronger.

And getting close to Puri Puri would get him both of those at once. It was well known that sidekicks of S classes rose much faster through the ranks. In A class, ranks 2, 3, and 4 were all populated by Atomic Samurai's former sidekicks, and before Garou incident, Silverfang's former sidekicks had been on the fast track to getting into S class alongside their patron hero.

It was just good business really, and if he could have a little fun along the way, then it was a win win. At least that was what he told himself as he pushed his hand passed the edge of Puri Puri's pants.

But when his fingers tried and failed to wrap around his shaft, realizing that he'd been wrong, and the S class' cock was somehow even larger and harder than he'd assumed it was, he was suddenly less sure that he could handle it.

And he was certain that he'd gone too far to get out of this room without Puri Puri having his fun, whether Blue fire was willing or not.

 **If you actually would have preferred another installment of Agent Leaf, or Yuri Wrestling, or Cuphead Harem, Futa-Kobayashi, etc, etc, let me know, as always, in the reviews. Oh, and I'd like to make something clear. If anyone reading this is also a writer, or just wants to be one, and has a drabble they like, feel free to take it and start writing it. I mean, I would like if you told me so I could read it, but you don't need to ask me permission or anything, lol.**


	77. Monster Boy Quest 2

**The next drabble to be getting another installment this week will be Monster Boy Quest.**

The Dragon's Bane guild was in fact still not fighting dragons nor even attempting to. Instead, they were exploring ancient ruins out in the badlands. They weren't sure what they would find, but Morice had been hoping for powerful magic relics.

Instead, they found a Gremlin. They were small little shota monster boys, related to Imps in nature. Rather than rely on magic and charm alone, they tended to gather metal and form magical gadgets.

Kaylin and Farai both grinned ear to ear when they saw the Gremlin, both knowing about the breed, and having read about how their magical aura could bring someone to orgasm just by having them sit in your lap. The moment they saw the Gremlin, all thoughts of anything other than railing the cute monster boy evaporated from their minds.

Morice and Helena groaned in annoyance, knowing that their teammates weren't going to allow them to just back away and escape. Everyone drew their weapons, Kaylin taking out her dual axes, Farai's cutlass, Morice's staff wand, Asher's club, and Helena's piercers.

The Gremlin was essentially on a floating mechanical throne. He held out his hand, several small metal drones flying out to try and immobilize the adventurers. Morice held his wand aloft and cast Rapid Cutter, slashing five of the drones clean in half.

Farai and Kaylin rushed forward, slashing through the remaining drones while Asher aura charged Helena, letting them sneak passed the combat with the drones. Helena focused her chi into her eyes to find the weakest point in the Gremlin's mechanical thrown and throwing one of her piercers.

It punctured an energy core within the gadget, causing it to explode within the throne. The gremlin was thrown through the air by the explosion, pants blasted clean off by it as well. He landed face down on the ground in front of Asher.

Helena snorted, glancing over and seeing that Morice, Farai, and Kaylin were still going all out on the drone swarm, not noticing at all that the gremlin was already down. "You wanna take him first?" She offered to Asher.

He smiled, "May as well~" He purred, putting down his club and getting down behind him. The Gremlin tried to get up, but the two humans held him down, his face pressed against Helena's crotch as Asher's tip pressed against the Gremlin's puckered entrance.

He whimpered, Helena warning him that he better get to work or she wouldn't hold Asher back, and he'd just drill the shota mamono into a coma. He nervously started licking at her pussy, making her moan happily.

Asher was moaning already as his cock pressed against the soft ass of the Gremlin, enjoying the pleasured feeling washing over his length from the feeling of sexual magic. He was pretty sure the stories were true, and he could have cum from the aura alone.

But that wasn't as much fun as penetrating the little imp mamono. He thrust roughly, feeling the Gremlin's hole stretch around his length as he pushed inside. He groaned loud against Helena's pussy as he felt it, the Striker girl grinding against his face for pleasure.

They kept going for a few minutes, soon Asher pumping steadily into the Gremlin's tight bubble butt. Helena moaned as she bucked against the Gremlin's face, only to moan louder when she felt a stiff length press against her from behind, Farai's hand reaching around her to grope her.

"Who said ya two could have him all to yerselves~?" The Sailor questioned, "I think ya need to be punished for being so selfish~" Helena shuddered, "Oh please, do be gentle~" She purred to egg Farai on.

Farai smirked, smacking Helena's ass hard before lining up to her ass and thrusting in hard, "I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to teach ya to share, but I guess I've gotta keep at it~"

Helena groaned, hips grinding back to take more of Farai's length inside, knowing without even looking that Kaylin was more than likely doing something similar to Morice; though in a much less willing capacity.

 **Be sure to leave in the reviews what you thought of these drabble installments, which drabbles you'd like to see come back next week, and also maybe what you'd like to see in them.**


	78. Villain Academy 2 (My Hero Academia)

**This week I decided to just do two installments of previous drabbles. I've decided two things about drabbles: every week should have at least one so I can continue to think through the different ideas, and once a drabble is made a story, its drabbles are deleted. Just keep things more organized. I'm willing to take requests for what to do with certain stories, like what you'd like to see in SU Collection or Futa-Witch for example. Anyway, this week the first drabble getting another installment is Villain Academy.**

Shadow Lurk looked over the files they had on the students who'd returned from the entrance test to see who he was going to have to be dealing with. Only twelve students were going to be with him it seemed.

Name: Kentai. Gender: Female. Quirk: Tank Arms. Intent: Wants to form a villain army and rule an entire town. Skill: Berserker, practically went in a straight line through the walls in front of her, claimed prize from the vault, bailed. Two guards killed, fifteen injured. Escaped before villains arrived.

Name: Maiaw. Gender: Female. Quirk: Psionic. Intent: Wants to show the power of the mind by ruling the criminal underworld with her quirk. Skill: Cool under fire. Five guards alerted, all non-lethally taken down, escaped with prize from vault without alerting heroes.

Name: Hotosor. Gender: Male. Quirk: Bone Switch (able to move bones within body, reinforcing some areas while weakening others). Intent: Unclear, perhaps only for the money. Skill: Fast moving. One guard alerted and killed, prize obtained before heroes alerted.

Name: Henetsa. Gender: Male. Quirk: Heat Control (Expels heat from body to create instant mirages, or draws it in to reinforce attacks). Intent: Unclear, may simply be an anarchist. Skill: Extreme. Three guards alerted and killed. Hero arrived and was defeated. Prize taken.

Name: Seikam. Gender: Male. Quirk: Astral Project. Intent: wealth only. Skill: Fast moving. Got prize from the vault using quirk and left without alerting any heroes or guards. Only minor suspicion raised.

Name: Torosu. Gender: Male. Quirk: Compression. Intent: Take down heroes. Skill: Decent, but requires support. Was recruited onto a team with three others. All three passed easily. One kill in self defense.

Name: Doruchi. Gender: Female. Quirk: Vampirism (Energy drain). Intent: Unclear, possibly just sadistic. Skill: Decent, was also on the team with the other three. Passed easily, three guards killed; none were necessary.

Name: Karatukai. Gender: Female. Quirk: Living Tattoos. Intent: Glory, wishes to show power of the villains. Skill: High, could have potentially gotten through alone, but chose to work with the other three on the group effort. Five guards alerted, two killed.

Name: Yokaroj. Gender: Male. Quirk: Succubus. Intent: Corruption of current worldly morals. Skill: Extreme. Could have easily succeeded alone, chose instead to lead a team to help three others to succeed with her. Also spent ten minutes using quirk to lure guards into sex.

Name: Adasuru. Gender: Female. Quirk: Shifter. Intent: Unclear. Skill: High. Took the form of a guard, lifted prize from the vault, escaped quickly without alerting anyone. Only one guard killed.

Name: Hadara. Gender: Male. Quirk: Dreadnought. Intent: Declaration of power, revenge on hero(s). Skill: High. Entered powerful armored form and rampaged through the area. Intentionally stayed inside building until a hero arrived. Ten guards alerted and killed, one hero killed, one hero defeated. Prize obtained.

Name: Kontun. Gender: Female. Quirk: Chaos Theory (negative probability zone). Intent: Unclear, seems only to want to watch the world burn. Skill: Terrifying. Fifteen guards alerted, all killed effortlessly. Three heroes alerted, all killed effortlessly. Prize obtained.

Shadow Lurk was unsure why Yokaroj was referred to both as male and as female. Perhaps a typo? Maybe some identity thing. He found it odd, as if anywhere here were to have an identity hard to keep track of he figured it would have been the shape shifter.

He shrugged, figuring he'd keep his eyes on him, her, or it; as the strategy used by the little group that had formed had been rather unusual and highly effective. He would also keep an eye on Hadara and Maiawa for their skill.

And he'd have to have several people keep their eyes on Kontun, as she was somewhat frightening.


	79. Buko Team 2

**This week's drabble for being revisited (because no one made any specific requests) is Buko Team.**

"So Alice, are you willing to do whatever it takes to succeed in this world?" Giovanni questioned her. She'd been brought into his room at the Team Rocket headquarters to be interviewed personally. He wanted to know if she could handle what all Team Rocket did, and had been asking her questions more to try and suss out whether or not she was a spy.

His Purrsian was sitting next to him, naked with an expensive collar on around his neck. The evolved feline buko was treated with a bit more respect and reverence than any of the other buko in the Team. Alice wasn't sure why, but figured even truly sociopathic people intent on world domination had to care about something.

Alice nodded, "Anything." She insisted, already pretty sure where the situation was going from the look on the Purrsian's face. "My pet is rather in need of attention," Giovanni said, "Mind seeing to his needs?" He questioned.

Alice didn't object nor hesitate for a moment, simply moving over to the feline buko. She dropped to her knees in front of his already stiffening member. She took it in her hands, giving him a sultry grin as she stroked it gently.

She had experience thanks to her own buko, and was confident in her ability to please the Purrsian and even Giovanni himself if it came to it-perhaps both at once. She kissed the tip of his length, giving it a long, slow lick from top to bottom and back up again.

She used her saliva to lubricate his length, letting her stroke him faster. She listened to the buko moan and picked up the pace. She used her free hand to reach down and gently fondle his warm, slightly fuzzy balls as she lowered her head to take his length inside, sucking on it skillfully.

Alice felt Giovanni's eyes on her as her head bobbed along his Purrsian's cock, taking more and more of it until she was deep-throating him heatedly; passionately even. Alice had gotten good at putting her all into everything, whether she actually cared about it or not.

She stopped sucking on his length momentarily and pulled back. Before the Purrsian or Giovanni could scold her for doing so, they saw that it was being done so she could remove her shirt; her bra going with it.

She glanced back at Giovanni, "Anything else you think should go~?" She questioned. If she was doing this, she was going to get the best possible result no matter what.


	80. Princess Marco (SvtFoE)

**Fandom: Star vs the Forces of Evil. Story idea: Princess Marco. It was really only a matter of time until I found my way to this, lol.**

Star was not as surprised as she should have been when she walked into her room and found Marco there, dressed up in his princess outfit. He didn't notice her walk in at first, and continued to pose in the mirror, enamored with his own feminine looks. Star just watched with a smirk, enjoying the view herself until he turned around and jumped in surprise, gasping in the process.

"Oh don't let me stop you Princess." Star said with a chuckle, "You just keep being yourself." Marco put up his hands defensively, a steady stream of excuses pouring form his mouth, all which Star ignored as she took out her dimensional scissors and cut open a hole in reality in mid-air. "Come on Marco, lets go before the store closes." She said, taking Marco's hand.

"What?" He questioned, confused, "Where.. where are we going?" He asked her, blushing at the grin Star gave her, "We're going shopping. You clearly can't help yourself, and I don't want you to keep sneaking in just to get dressed up, so we're gonna get you some nice pretty dresses, and if you're good, maybe a cute skirt or two." She said, able to see the excitement in Marco's eyes.

He tried to hide it of course, "I don't want-" Marco stopped at the stern look in Star's eyes, "Remember our trip to the time dimension Marco? Do you remember how you felt when you saw all your past selves and saw how much time you'd wasted being embarrassed or nervous when you could have just been enjoying life? Well you're doing it again. I promise not to tease you about this at all, and I'll even pay for the clothes. On two conditions."

Marco was silent, wondering for a few moments if he should still try to think of an excuse to get out this, before accepting that he didn't want to get out of it. "Alright.. what are the conditions?" He asked. Star gave a smile at this, "The first is that you stop getting all flustered about it. You wanna look like a princess? I'll make sure you're the cutest princess ever, might even get you a little make up and panties to." She giggled.

"A-and the second condition?" Marco said, blushing slightly from the thought of the panties on his body. Embarrassing as it was, he could still picture it, his hair tied back all womanly like, shapely femboy rump in a pair of tight black lingerie.. he'd be gorgeous. Star smiled, "You have to wear some of it to school. And no, that's not me teasing or trying to embarrass you. Think of it as will power training. Those are my demands, just stand your ground, let me know which dresses you want, and come to school in one. Take it or leave it."

Marco was silent for a few moments, then said, "Throw in a pair of stockings.. and you've got a deal."

 **Sorry there was no lemon here, I was more focused on getting the idea itself out. There'd definitely be a lemon if it gets another drabble. If made into a full story, Princess Marco would be essentially a series of one-shots about said princess having fun with the various characters in the fandom. I'm not sure if I'm considering it just a crossdressing idea or a full trans idea. On the one hand, I don't want to humor SJWs. On the other hand, I enjoy calling Marco a her, as it's very cute. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	81. Chapter 81

**For those who don't check my profile, I'll be on Hiatus until March 31st working on 'The Month of Futa' (Monster Girl Quest and perhaps drabbles will be posted still, really it's just Sburb Update Patch, Oneshots, and Futa-Izuka on hiatus [yes I know it's ironic that FUTA-Izuka is on hiatus during the Month Of Futa, but the reason is that it's a longer to write story so shut up XD]). In between now and then I'll be writing ALL of the drabbles involving futas to take massive bites out of Sinful's Drabbles, and so I can spent all of April just taking my time on Sburb Update Patch and Futa-Izuka, taking two weeks per chapter instead of one while everyone is enjoying the many futa chapters in between.**


	82. Kai (Pokemon)

**Requested OC. Fandom: Pokemon. Story idea: Kai, electric blue Pikachu, is taken in by a group of humans to be their 'pet.'**

Kai shifted nervously, tense from waiting in anticipation as the human who'd captured him was out. She returned now with a smile, shutting the door to the room she'd gotten for them, and letting out her two other pokemon; a tall slender female Lopunny and well muscled female Machoke.

They hadn't been looking to catch any new members of the team, especially not a male, but they hadn't been able to resist when they saw the electric blue pikachu and his lightning bolt necklace. The two female pokemon looked to their trainer.

She nodded with a smile, "Let's break him girls~" She purred, the ladies joining Kai on the bed; stripping down out of their clothing (not that the Lopunny had any to begin with) as they did so. The electric rodent pokemon blushed deeply at this, but didn't struggle as he was pinned on his back.

His member was already growing stiff from the sight of the sexy females who evidently wanted him. But they weren't here to be loving, they were there for release; he was a submissive, nothing more. The trainer rubbed the pikachu's stiffening length as the Lopunny straddled his face.

As he pushed his tongue into the rabbit girl, his member hardened to full mast; standing proud at almost ten inches of solid cock. The trainer licked her lips, moving up and then dropping herself down hard onto his cock, riding him like a cute little toy.

Both girls moaned in pleasure as they rode Kai's face and cock. He tried to thrust up into the trainer to get more, but the Machoke held him in place to prevent him from doing so; letting him know they were in control. Kai didn't see any point in fighting it.

It wasn't like it hurt or anything, he was enjoying the pleasure as the female trainer moved her hips harder; bouncing up and down along his length faster while his tongue worked diligently inside of the wet Lopunny pussy. He could enjoy being this little group's submissive.

And they seemed happy with his giving in to them, both grinding their hips harder against him to take him deeper.

The Machoke allowed him to move to accommodate their needs, getting wetter as she watched. The pace picked up the longer they went, the bed starting to shake from the movement of their hips against the blue electric type.

He groaned against the Lopunny's pussy as he felt his balls tighten with a building climax. He knew he'd probably be given some kind of punishment if he tried to cum before the women told him he could, and so held it in as they kept going. The trainer reached her limit first, moaning out happily as her pussy clenched tight around the Pikachu's cock.

He still held it in as the Lopunny kept bouncing on his face, moaning as she got closer. The trainer pulled herself off of Kai's cock and lowered down to it, grinning at the sight of the throbbing length.

She leaned over, wrapping her lips around the pikachu's cock and sucking hard on it to bring him over the edge. Kai whimpered from the pleasure, tongue moving fast inside of the normal type riding his face to bring her over the edge.

The Lopunny thankfully came only another minute later, the trainer getting a mouthful of thick electric type seed the moment she had finished soaking his face. She lifted her head, holding the cum in her mouth to share with the Lopunny. She pulled her into a kiss, sharing the seed with her as their tongues wrestled heatedly.

The sight of this, and the trainer starting to grope the Lopunny against the wall next to the bed, kept Kai's length hard despite his release. His attention was brought back to the bed as the Machoke girl dropped herself onto his cock. He whimpered slightly from the force she began riding him with, her extra weight from her muscles making it slightly painful, and the tightness of her pussy making Kai all but sure he wouldn't be able to outlast her.

He wasn't sure what kind of punishment he'd end up getting for cumming before she did, but he hoped she'd be merciful.

 **Would probably just be a one shot or perhaps a three-four chapter mini-story if voted on. The requester mentioned not having a problem with futas, so there will probably end up being at least one later on.**


	83. Sub Rattata (Pokemon)

**Fandom: Pokemon. Story idea: Anthro Rattata is made the bottom bitch for an aggressive trainer and their team, becoming both their HM slave and sex slave at the same time. If you've ever seen the comic Story of a Pokemon Brothel, read my adaptation of it, or read any of my pokemon brothel chapters with the same Rattata, you'll know where this idea came from, lol.**

The Rattata hadn't been very upset when she'd been captured. She'd been put to sleep by the Ivysaur's sleep powder, so she hadn't been hurt at all when she'd been captured. No, what upset her about her capture came when she realized what she'd been captured for.

"You won't really be a part of the team like the others," The trainer explained to her, "You've got two purposes in this group. The first is taking the essential HM moves we need, Strength, cut, etc. you'll still get training of course, but you'll also be given an Everstone so you won't evolve.

"The second, well.. As you might have guessed from the look of my team, we're all rather dominant when it comes to sex, but we all need release and no one wants to be on bottom. That's where you come in.

"Whenever anyone needs pleasure, you'll take care of it. No, you may not refuse, if one of us wants it you'll take it no matter where or when it happens. If you're good and do as you're asked, you'll be treated fine and just like another part of the family; which the exception that you'll always be our group submissive."

He began to undo his pants as he explained this to give the Rattata her first round of experience. The Rattata gulped as the trainer's thick, throbbing cock slapped against her face.

"Don't worry," He said, "We probably won't be gentle, but eventually you'll get used to it."

With that, he lined his member up to her lips, one hand on the back of her head to push it down as he thrust forward, forcing passed her lips into her soft, unused mouth. She whimpered as she felt the member inside of her mouth, different from anything she'd ever tasted or felt inside.

She expected it to stop, but the trainer just kept going, forcing more of his member-which her mouth could only barely take inside to begin with-into her throat.

She gagged at the feeling, but even this didn't stop the tamer, his hand pushing her head further as his hips ucled hard against her face, balls slapping against her chin as he thrust. The trainer's pokemon looked the Rattata over as she was used, their members growing hard as they watched.

The Nidoran girl gently toyed with her futa cock, prodding the small barbs that lined it naturally. She couldn't wait to plunge it as deep into the Rattata as possible and see how loud she'd scream.

The Mankey was furiously jerking his member, too impatient to wait for pleasure, and needing to feel a release as soon as possible as he watched the Rattata get used by his trainer.

The Ivysaur reached down to gently stroked her member, but decided not to. The plant type D-girl wanted badly to know how the rodent pokemon's body felt around her cock, and decided to save all her stamina and pent up seed for the Rattata's body.

Of the three, she was the largest, more so even than their trainer, and knew that soon she'd be wearing the normal type slut like a cock-sleeve. They would all have to wait, as the trainer intended to break in all three of the Rattata girl's holes before the others would have their turn.

He doubted they'd mind, her small body would mean even if she was stretched beyond belief, she'd still be pleasingly tight around the members of the trainer and his pokemon.

The Rattata's eyes had started to water from how rough the trainer was abusing her throat, and he hadn't even gotten to the point of her climax yet. He supressed at chuckle at this.

If she couldn't handle this, he thought, then she was going to have a very bad time going forward.

 **I haven't worked out all the details of this. I know I want the Rattata to be either female, male, or C-boy, and the tamer to be a futa, D-girl, or male, and that things will only get worse for the poor Rattata, but I'm not sure where the story would actually go if written fully. Perhaps leave your ideas for it in the reviews ^^**


	84. Second's Stay (The Gregory Horror Show)

**Fandom: The Gregory Horror Show. Story idea: Second's journey through the house, but with a bit more... interesting approach. Yes, I refer to Second Guest as Second. We don't have a canon name for her like First Guest being Steven.**

Second was going a bit out of her mind here in Gregory house.

Logic ceased to be a factor, and it didn't seem to matter whether she was inside or outside the building, she was always at the mercy of Gregory and his goons. The place was psychopathic, and she had no way to fight it. Or at least it seemed that way.

Second had started to form a plan after her encounter with Cactus Gunman. The mad shooter seemed to fancy her. Second had never thought of herself as very attractive, especially not after what had happened with her last relationship, but it seemed that she may have been underestimating herself.

With a little proactivity, she might be able to exploit this. Putting her theory to the test, she headed out of her room and down to the front desk, where she found Gregory as always.

"Anything I can do for you my dear?" The mouse man questioned, his voice just as suspicious and slightly sarcastic as always. Second suppressed her instinctive response to smack him across the face, as she was far than done with the man's psychotic manipulation, and smiled.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you could show me around the house. I've tried looking around myself but it's never been a very… successful. I was thinking that you probably know all the ins and outs of this place. Mind helping me out?" She moved a bit closer to Gregory with a smile, "I could make it worth your while~" She purred.

Her suggestive tone catching him off guard. "I'm not sure I can help you with that I'm afraid." Gregory said, trying to ignore the slight blush that formed on his cheeks. Second moved herself closer to the rodent man, her chest closer to his face now as her hand moved down to his crotch. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to get your help~?" She asked with a playful smile as she began to rub him through his pants, feeling his member grow stiff from the contact.

He squirmed from the feeling of her hand, the feeling of it and the sight of her large breasts in front of his face making it harder to keep control of himself. Second lowered down onto her knees slowly, smiling up at Gregory as she opened his pants and lowered them, freeing his solid length.

It wasn't massive or anything thankfully, only six and half inches or so, but it was hard and throbbing for attention. Second leaned in, lips wrapping gently around his length and beginning to suck on it. Gregory's hands moved to the back of her head.

He'd been intending to try pulling her off, but the pleasure he was starting to feel was more than he could resist. She began to move her head back and forth, bobbing along Gregory's cock to take it deeper.

She admittedly didn't have too much experience with this, but she was fairly certain she could keep the humanoid rodent's attention. Her head bobbed faster along his length, tongue brushing against his shaft as she sucked on it harder.

As she listened to his moans, she moved one hand between his legs, beginning to gently fondle his sac. He groaned louder, giving in to the pleasure as she continued to work him over. He began to move his hips gently, helping her take more of his member inside of her throat.

She gagged slightly from the feeling of it inside, but didn't stop. She needed to keep going. She could feel his balls starting to tighten and his member throb as he got closer.

She kept going, Gregory groaning in pleasure as he felt his climax take hold. He pushed her head down, grunting as he came down her throat. She gagged harder than before, eyes watering slightly from the feeling, but she managed to swallow it all down.

He slid out, panting as Second got back to her feet. She undid her pants, letting them and her underwear slide down to expose her naked waist.

She moved to Gregory's front desk, bending over it and looking over her shoulder at him with a sultry smile, wiggling her hips to try and entice him. His hardness hadn't gone down at all, and seeing Second like this was more than his will power could handle. Second had been counting on this.

She doubted she'd have Gregory wrapped around her finger after just one round, but if she kept going, she might be able to find her way out of this nightmare realm, combating the horror with pleasure.

And maybe she'd have a little fun along the way.

 **If you haven't watched the Gregory Horror Show, I highly recommend it. It's a CG horror anime. The first three seasons (which are the only ones that count for anything) are all on YouTube. I won't say they're all terrifying, but they're interesting at the very least, and they've got the Sinful Nature seal of approval ^^**

 **Also ye** **s, my first idea was to have Second be a futa or D-girl, she's a full female in this drabble because I wanted to avoid my normal tropes, especially with my having just finished writing the stories for Month of Futa. If requested in the reviews, I'll probably change it so Second is a futa for switching from dominant and submissive rolls, or a D-girl for pure domination and knocking up others, lol.**


	85. Sex Monsters Island (Yugioh)

**Fandom: Yugioh. Story idea: Sex Monster duelist island, a semi-slutty duelist does her best to obtain riches at the world's biggest dueling tournament. I've been feeling guilty for what happened with my last Sex Monsters story. It was a bad idea from the start really, because unlike with Pokegirls/Buko-where the battles are actual battles in context-the Yugioh duels are even card games in context; fun to play, fucking boring to read and write. It didn't help that I was trying to write on no sleep whatsoever. So I wanted to give a drabble for potentially trying again.**

Amy took a deep breath as she stepped off of the ship onto Duelist Island. She wasn't sure how she'd qualified for this.

It was going to be the most impressive, longest, and most intense Sex Monsters dueling tournament in history. There were so many factors to take into account, and the dueling was going to be different to the standard dueling practices. Amy didn't think she was gonna be able to make it very far.

"Of course you are." Lustful Mage, Amy's signature card, a beautiful male spell caster card with a duel spirit who'd manifested to talk with her for the last few months, "You earned your way into this tournament, same as everyone else here. You're skilled, your beautiful, and you're going to win." He said, Amy blushing at her duel spirit's praise.

She doubted that she was going too actually win, but she was eager to see how far she would make it into the tournament. Maybe she could be a finalist if she was very careful.

Lustful could see that she was still very stressed tough, and smiled as he decided to help her relax, moving behind her and rubbing her shoulders pleasurably, "Still three hours before the tournament starts, and you got your deck fixed up on the way here. Let's see if I can't get you a little release before then~"

Amy blushed at this, "We can't, what if we get caught?"

"Then someone will be lucky enough to get a nice look at the best duelist on the island." Lustful said, "Besides, we're all here to play sex monsters, not like anyone's gonna be offended if they see you, and it's certainly not like you'd be embarrassed~"

While Amy knew this was true, his saying this certainly did make her blush deepen. It took Amy a bit of time to get going, but when she did…

she didn't like to think of herself as a 'slut' or 'whore', those words had too many negative implications attached to them. She just liked sex, nothing wrong with that.

Granted, she did like it rather enthusiastically, borderline to the point of an alter ego, one more aggressive than herself. Lustful moved himself closer, no longer massaging her shoulders, but reaching around to grope her chest.

Not too roughly yet, as while no one else would be able to see the duel spirit, they'd be able to see the movement if he was too blatant with his groping. Amy could feel Lustful Mage's solid member poking against her from behind, and felt a shudder go through her. She knew she couldn't resist him.

Really, she couldn't very much resist any sexy men or futas or D-girl.. Anything with a thick member she could try to engulf.

Lustful knew it, and used it to lead her away from the crowd of other duelist pouring off of the ship and to somewhere a little more secluded so they could have a little fun together.

She let the spirit direct her to a nice little spot passed the tree-line, his groping of her getting more heated as they moved out of the view of the others. The duel spirit began to undress Amy, freeing her impressive breasts so they could be handled directly.

Her moans grew a bit louder now, her hips grinding back against the spell caster's member, the feeling of its hardness making Amy breathe heavier, her more.. Needy side coming out from the feeling.

She slid her shorts down to her ankles, letting her panties join them so Lustful Mage had full access to her body. He leaned his head down, kissing her neck as he parted his mage robe, freeing his solid eight inches, prodding at her entrance teasingly to get her wetter.

It only occurred to Lustful now that they were getting started that, with how long Amy tended to last one unleashed, they might not actually be done in time for the tournament.

Oh well, they were already technically a part of it, wouldn't hurt if they were a little late.

 **If made into a full story, this would follow Amy and a few other characters as they became friends (possibly with benefits) and dueled their way through the island to try and win a fortune. Perhaps I'll have to try adding more canon monsters, as I ran out of the fan made ones. Perhaps it could be fun to have the readers sent in ideas for certain types of sex monsters? I don't know.**


	86. Yuri Fight Club 2 (kill la kill)

**Alright, this week's drabble to get another installment is Yuri Wrestling.**

"Alright everyone, are you ready for a fight~!?" The announcer cheered, listening to the sound of the crowd's roaring applause, "Well get ready, because this isn't just any fight. Our fighting founder is stepping into the ring to face a challenger for her title!"

The crowd erupted even louder when they heard this. The prez very rarely accepted a request for a fight. The challenger must have really gotten her attention, either for good or for ill.

Considering what had happened to the last people who had challenged her, it was most likely to be ill. "Here's our challenger folks, Takaharu Fukuroda!"

The challenger, Fukuroda, entered the ring. She was a boxing champ, so perhaps this was the reason for her thinking she had anything at all that could work well enough to beat the president.

She was dressed in her two-star boxing goku uniform, the red threads shimmering in her gloves and shorts. The crowd would already see her disadvantage. With her hands gloved for boxing, she wouldn't be able to more easily fondle her.

She would have to completely thrash the president in direct combat if she was gonna have a chance to get anything done done sexually to get her to cum. She must have been confident.

It certainly seemed that she was, marching around the ring, arms up as though she were being praised despite the wave of boos being hurled at her from the crowd; though they went silent when they heard the announcer started talking.

"And here she comes, our president, club founder," The announcer said, the crowd hushed as the lights turned to where she was walking out, dressed in her two-star, "Yuri Fight Club champion: Mako Mankanshoku!" Mako walked forward with her arms weren't in the sleeves, crossed over her otherwise bare chest, a reed in her mouth and a dismissive look on her face as she walked forward and entered the ring.

"Alright, everyone, same rules as always. Three orgasms to the opponent wins, but if you knock out opponent out with combat, you get to keep them as your personal sex slave for the next week!"

The crowd knew full well that this, at least for Fukuroda, meant forever, since it would only take Mako a few days to completely break her if she lost. The two stepped forward to fight. Ryuko had never seen the champ before, or even been in the ring.

She knew that if she was ever going to have any power in this world she needed to obtain victory in this ring, and so seeing Mako showed her what it was she needed to surpass.

And her eyes widened as she realized how difficult this was going to be, as Mako dropped her opponent to the floor of the ring in less than a minute, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder to carry her back to her place to be broken.

Ryuko had a lot of work to do if she was going to make it anywhere.

 **For those curious/confused, 1. Yes the story would contain gender bent characters so it could have all females. 2. The description of Mako's Fight Club outfit might seem odd, but remember, in the show she was wearing her No star outfit under it, here she was in _just_ the Fight club outfit. 3. Yes, Mako would be the boss in this, and it would be like this because I find it fucking hilarious. **

**I suppose I could also have it be that Mako is, again, just a sidekick to a main character, or perhaps even a main character, who discovers that they're amazing in the ring and eventually gets her Two-star fight club outfit, not sure.**

 **As always be sure to let me know which drabble-out of the ones that haven't already been written-you'd like to see getting another chapter. Any are available, not just the ones from this week.**

 **Also, yes, a few drabbles have in fact been removed from the story. Changed my mind about it, wish I hadn't deleted them if only for the sake of knowing what reviews are for what, lol. Won't happen again.**


	87. Yuri Lucario's Harem (Pokemon)

**Fandom: Pokemon. Story idea: Yuri Harem Lucario. Basically, now that I've finished the Month of Futa, I'm really in the mood to do some non-futa writing. That said, all this weeks drabbles will involve non-futas, with the exception of the requested previous drabble at the end. Other than that, it's all yuri, yaoi, and straight this week.**

The Lucario woke with a yawn, tired from the fun last night; the fun that seemed determined to keep going.

The Lucario's Umbreon was already between her legs, licking diligently at her slit to try and taste more of her sweet juices.

Lucario moaned, grinding her hips against the dark type's face. She couldn't even pretend to be upset that they were still going. They could get to their training when they were done with the morning's fun. However, the moment she had accepted the affections from one of her girls, she inevitably had to deal with all the others.

Her sexy Machoke who'd been waiting nearby slid her black shorts off and straddled the Lucario's face.

The Lucario groaned, against the fighting types pussy, immediately pushing her tongue up into her to eat her out, listening to her moans as she rode.

She could hear the other pokemon approaching her, and held out her paws to the other insatiable pokemon she'd collected. One one side, her Nidoran girl got into position over her hand and arm and ground against her fingers, moaning from the feeling of it against her warm slit.

On the other side, the Jynx lowered herself down onto her hand as well, Lucario pushing fingers into her pussy to finger her.

The Jinx moaned, hips bucking against the Lucario's paws for more as she leaned over, wanting to please her mistress as well. The lucario moaned louder against the Machoke's pussy as she felt the psychic/ice type's plump lips wrap around one of her nipples and suck on her, groping her other breast to please her moan.

Lucario would really have preferred to be more dominant with her little harem, but she couldn't help but melt when they all wanted to please her like this; it was too much fun.

She tensed as she felt the Florges' vines creep underneath her, prodding at the mistress' tight asshole before pushing inside roughly, pounding into the hole without mercy. The Lucario tensed from the increase in stimulation, her tongue licking harder as her fingers pumped rougher into the Nidoran and Jynx, letting her aura extend around her fingers and tongue to increase how intense it felt inside all three of them, wanting all of them to feel as good as she did. All three of them moaned, the Jynx's moans against the Lucario's breasts only bringing her more pleasure, and thus increasing how roughly she pumped her fingers into each of them.

Even with all of them ganging up around her, pleasuring her entire body at once, her well trained endurance let her take it all without breaking before any of them, and when they did cum, she could turn the tables and show them what being dominant really looked like.

She groaned as she bit down on the Machoke's clit, bringing her over the edge. She lapped up the earthy juices that the fighting type released, savoring the favor as she increased the aura in her fingers even more. If she wanted, she could make it intense enough to make both of them cum immediately, but it seemed like too cheap a tactic.

She kept it at a steady but intense pace, both of them moaning out in delight until finally cumming hard nearly in unison, soaking the Lucario's fingers.

The Lucario brought her fingers to her mouth, lickign them clean as her legs locked tightly around the Umbreon's head, keeping it pressed against her pussy as she came from the stimulation. The Umbreon happily licked it up all up. The Lucario sitting up as the Florges recalled her vines.

"Everyone, faces down, asses up," Lucario ordered with a lustful grin on her face. All of them eagerly obeyed their mistress' ordered, assuming the position so she could sate them one by one.

She probably wouldn't get too intense with them yet, that was saved as a reward for after they'd finished the daily training, but it would be rough enough for the Lucario to remind them that she was the one in charge.

They loved it when she got aggressive even more than they liked ganging up on her, and they all knew that she liked it just as much; perhaps even more so.

She would of course start with the Machoke, making the fighting type scream always brought her the most joy, but they would all get their turns.

 **If you couldn't tell, this would probably just be the yuri equivalent to the Gardevoir's Harem story I did some time ago if made into a full story, with the Lucario going region to region, gathering different female pokemon for her harem and probably making the world a better place? Who knows, isn't written yet, lol.**


	88. Yaoi Shadow's Harem (Sonic)

**Fandom: Sonic. Story idea: Yaoi Shadow Harem. Basically the yaoi version of Tails Harem with Shadow as the lead. Like I said in the previous drabble, I'm in the mood for stuff like this.**

"Wake up~" Shadow grumbled not wanting to wake up yet. He was fairly certain he could keep himself unconscious for at least a half hour more.

But the others were very.. Persuasive, wand the soft feeling against his morning stiffness forced Shadow to remain awake.

His eyes focused in on who all was in the room at the moment. Just Tails and Ray today. He was never entirely sure who he'd wake up to really, but he was always excited to find out.

Granted, he remained extremely tired from the night prior, as it always went late into the this morning's boys refused to wait any longer, Tails eagerly stroking Shadow's shaft as his head moved down to his tip, kissing and sucking at it.

Ray pressed himself against Shadow eagerly, their soft fur rubbing together. Shadow could feel the little girly boy's stiffness against him.

"Go help him." He ordered, Ray nodding eagerly and moving down with Tails, kissing as his base before moving his head beneath Tails', kissing at the hedgehog's warm balls.

Tails' head was moving down further, taking more of Shadow's length inside of his mouth, sucking along his stiff member, taking more of it inch by inch until he'd reached the base of Shadow's cock, deep-throating it skillfully.

It wasn't his first time and hopefully wouldn't be the last, and had learned how to pleasure Shadow just like he wanted. Ray was new to the cloned hedgehog's harem, but was already learning the ropes.

Shadow groaned as he felt his sac and cock vanish into his eager fuck toy's mouths, enjoying the pleasure as they sate his desires.

He'd been gathering lovers for awhile now, having decided that, with no other objectives left to him, he could at least sek out maphysical pleasure he hadn't been expecting to favor other males so much, nor had he been expecting it to be so good, but he was glad that he'd gone for it.

He reached down, holding Tails' head at the base of his cock as he grunted, cummingdown his throat. Tails moaned as she felt the thick, warm seed slide down his throat. He swallowed it down happily. Shadow sighed in relief as Tails lifted his head.

"Over the bed," Shadow said, "One mround before breakfast alright?" He said. The two eagerly bend over the bed for him, their legs apart for their master. Shadow smiled, giving both of their girly asses a hard smack before lining himself up to Ray's tight hole.

He'd only gotten it a few times before, and was still the tightest of the boys Shadow had been with; Tails actually a close second. Silver was also great, but he was cheating somewhat, using his powers to squeeze tighter around any member that was taken inside of him.

Ray groaned as he felt Shadow's thick member stretch his hole as he entered, the squirrel boy gripping the bed as his master held onto his hips, hips pumping hard against him to thrust harder into him.

Both of them moaned, Tails trying hard not to play with himself while he waited for his turn, not wanting to end up lasting a shorter time when Shadow got to him.

 **Honestly this idea is still half formed. I'm not fully committed to Shadow as the lead of this. I could have it just be Tails Harem again but with Tails going after guys, or I could have this be the yuri story with a character like Rouge as the lead. If I do that though I need a suggestion for something else to do for the yaoi, since I already did it with pokemon, lol.**


	89. Slutty Roll-Roll's Harem (Megaman)

**Fandom: Megaman. Story idea: Slutty Roll. Roll using her wiles to gain a lot more attention from the other robots.**

Roll grinned inwardly as the robot masters surrounded her, but didn't let any of them notice how excited she was.

"You've caught me," She said, "What are you going to do with me?" She questioned, trying to sound as frightened, innocent and helpless as she could to get the robot masters around her interested.

"Don't worry honey, you won't be hurt so long as you do as we order." Shadow man said. He'd all but certainly just been talking about taking her to Dr. Wily, but Roll took the opportunity.

She gave an over dramatic gasp, "O-oh no, you brutes are going to use me for your own desires aren't you?" She said, catching the robot masters off guard.

They'd noticed her body sure, she was a cute, attractive girl, but none of them had been expecting her to notice or even think about it while they were in the middle of capturing her to be their hostage to draw out Megaman.

"What? We w-"

Before Pharaoh man could finish saying this, Roll said, "I-if it means you won't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want." She said submissively, lowering onto her knees, "Just.. please do not be too rough with my body, I'm not sure I could handle it." She added, trying not to sound too hopeful that they would ignore her wishes and savage her. At this level she could see Shadow man's slowly growing bulge.

'Checkmate.' Roll thought proudly when she saw that the robot masters had taken the bait, Shadow man saying, "Well.. we won't have to hurt you if you give us a good time." Shadow man took out his hard rod, pressing it to Roll's lips, "Get to work." He said.

Roll gave a submissive whimper, parting her lips to take Shadow man's cock inside her mouth, sucking on it diligently while her tongue worked along the length of it.

Pharaoh man and Star man saw this and couldn't help but try to join in, walking closer to either side of Roll. Hearing them approach, Roll reached out with her hands, taking both of the robot master's members out and wrapping her fingers around them, beginning to stroke both of them skillfully.

All three of them moaned happily as they used Roll for their pleasure, completely unaware that Roll was the one in control, enjoying the feeling of their members, and enjoying the knowledge that when they came, their minds would be broken by their lust for her, practically her fuck toys.

She stroked and sucked hard, her head starting to move along Shadow Man's length, taking it deeper into her mouth and throat, eager to have all three of them take her even harder once they were in her power.

 **Perhaps this could be the version of Roll vs the Fetish Masters, using her limited sexual super powers to pleasure the Robot Masters into submission. I'm not sure why I like Roll so much. It's possible it's actually entirely because of the Rolling Buster comics. Thinking on it, I could see myself writing my own version of Rolling Buster 3 with a bunch of requested Robot Masters, like I did with Johnny Testicles. Yes, by the way, I saw that they are actually making a third installment to that, I'll probably adapt it at some point.**

 **Oh, two things. 1: There's a oneshot poll up right now, vote now or forever hold your piece. 2: Let me preemptive explain why I didn't write Futa-Frisk for the Month of Futa. You see, I have a friend who started working on the idea already. It's been awhile now since they started, but I feel like it'd be rude to just assume they'll never get to it. Plus I did femboy frisk, so my dealings with Undertale are done for the moment, lol.**

 **As always be sure to leave a request in the reviews for which drabble you want to get another installment next week.**


	90. NarutaxErza Futadom (Naruto x Fairytale)

**Requested. Fandom: Naruto x Fairy tale. Story idea: Futadom Erza x submissive Naruto.**

Erza was sitting in the hot water of the spring, relaxing completely naked in the warmth of the water.

The tip of her large, futa member could be seen poking out of the water, her body having naturally grown stiff as she relaxed, wanting to relieve the tension fully.

She could have just done it herself, she was large enough that with minor effort she could have sucked her own tip while stroking herself, but that wasn't as much fun a shaving her cute little pet doing it.

She called him in, waiting for him to come in. a few moments later, Naturo left the building leading to the springs. He was wearing nothing but his collar, Erza having bought it for him earlier in the week he looked so cute with it she felt, and seeing her naked little boy slut approaching only made her already hard member stiffen further.

He blushed and looked to the ground, too embarrassed to meet her gaze. Erza wasn't sure if the embarrassment was because of his being naked in front of her while she was in the hot spring, his comparing his smaller member to her much larger, or if it was just because he knew what was coming next.

She found it was silly either way; it was far from the first time since the first two and she knew he loved being taken like a submissive whore. He wouldn't have let it get to this point if he didn't. She beckoned him over and into the water with her, bringing his head down and forcing it onto her cock. Erza moaned softly as she felt his warm, lovely mouth around her cock.

Following the movements of her hands, Naruto bobbed his head up and down Erza's massive member, taking inch by inch.

Gradually he started to slow down how much he was taking, not wanting to choke on her cock, but Erza refused to let him; forcing his head down farther with her hands. He gagged on her rod, but the feeling of his throat constricting around her member only made it feel that much better around her cock.

Erza groaned as she enjoyed the feeling of his throat, hips thrusting as she continued to move his head, beginning to roughly fuck his face, using it like an onahole.

He was just her toy after all, nothing more or less. Plus she knew he loved being her toy, his was hard as a rock as he was used, and if he were a good toy, he would get a little reward after she was done with him. Maybe. Erza grunted, unloading her thick, hot cum down Naruto's throat, her depth inside forcing him to swallow all of it.

"Bend over." She ordered, still extremely stiff. Naruto only hesitated a few moments, not wanting to be scolded or punished in some way. He turned around, bending over. His poisito had him almost submerged in the hot water, his cute girly ass above the water.

He had to keep his head above the water to breathe, though as erza lined up to his tight hole and thrust her hips forward, he realized that her fucking would make it a bit difficult to keep it that way.

Erza wouldn't let him actually hurt him, but the precarious position made it more enticing for the redhead as she pumped her hips harder, ramming her cock deeper into the ninja boy.

Naruto's groans caused him to send up sprays of hot water in front of him as he was fucked, yelping and accidentally gulping some of the water when Erza smacked his ass hard. Erza grit her teeth as she picked up the pace, pulling his hips back as her own thrust forward harder, wanting to force her entire length inside of him.

His ass had almost been molded around her cock, and she was determined to make it into the perfect fuck hole for her rod. She already felt her climax brewing from how tightly Naruto's hole was gripping her, but was determined to last longer.

Her tip rammed against Naruto's prostate, making him yelp out again form the intense surge of pleasure. He clenched harder around her, milking her cock as he was fucked aggressively.

He already felt worn out form her drilling him, and he knew from experience Erza was only just getting warmed up.

 **This would certainly be a one shot if made into a full story by votes, probably one of those absurd proportion futa fuck fics, like Serenity Unbound or Drunken Lust. Let me know what you think in the reviews, along with what you'd like to see in this one shot if it were made.**


	91. Ash's Harem (Pokemon)

**Requested. Fandom: Pokemon. Story idea: Ash with a harem of all previous traveling companions, and likely a few female popular characters who weren't necessarily traveling companions.**

Ash was walking throw one of the Pokemon world's many, many forests with his group of fellow trainers.

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Lillie were all with him of course, looking for a place to camp for the night so they could have a few turns with Ash.

They knew that the longer they spent looking for the right place to set up camp, the less time they had to actually have fun together. And if they had too little time, arguments would start breaking out.

Ash, not wanting to deal with bickering-he'd made the mistake of thinking he could settle it one too many times before-simply found the nearest place with few enough trees for all of them to spend the night and declared they'd set up camp there. Iris went off to gather food for everyone from the trees, leaping into the branches over head as Ash let out a few of him own pokemon to act as guards around the clearing for them.

Ash laid down, the remaining companions all looking to him to see who would get the first turn with him. One thing that it had been agreed upon that they could not argue over was Ash's decision on who went when.

If someone's turn ran too long, then an argument was certain, but they were all in agreement on it being Ash's decision who he got to be with.

He decided on Daw first, the others internally pouting but not showing it outwardly so it wouldn't annoy Ash. for the sake of limiting arguments-and for a little extra fun-Ash suggested that May join him and Dawn, and the girls could go in groups instead of one on one.

Thankfully they all agreed on this, May and Dawn both undressing with Ash while the others waited their turn. Ash laid down s the girls moved to his already stiffening member, beginning to lick along his length together.

He moaned happily at the feeling, Dawn moving to take his rod inside of her mouth as May moved lower to work on his sac. Looking over, Ash saw that Serena, Lillie and Misty were opting to watch the fun as they toyed with each other, something Iris would likely do as well when she returned.

When Ash's member was slicked up and leaking precum, they moved into position, Dawn straddling him as May mounted his face. Both of them moaned as they began riding him from either end, Dawn taking his thick length into her eager pussy as May felt his tongue working inside her pussy. Both moved their hips, enjoying the attention from their shared lover.

Ash thrust up into Dawn harder, making her bounce on his length as his hands moved to May's plump rump and began groping it. He could hear the moans from the other girl as they got more heated with each other. Bicker though they might, he knew they liked each other.

Perhaps not as much as they liked him, but still.

 **This is probably the last original idea I've ever done ^^U but I feel that with my own spin it could probably be alright, kinda like tails' Harem.**

 **Writing this made me feel weird, because it seemed slightly creepy to have an actual harem dynamic with humans, then I realized that I was just being biased, and the same scenario with the genders reversed is just as creepy, lol.**

 **If made into a full story it'd be one of those 'turn your brain off and enjoy' stories. Let me know in the reviews what you think of this idea and what you'd like to see in this drabble if it were made into a full story.**

 **Also there's another poll up. Yes it's like the third in** **a row now, I'm gathering data XP Monday after this update will be another one.**


	92. Sburb Update Patch lemon ch 28

**The following lemon is for Sburb Update Patch ch. 28. Been awhile since the last one, my apologies. Then again, I'm not altogether sure anyone even reads it, so who knows, maybe no one cares ^^U**

Bredon and Valtina had decided to work out just what kind of pale romance they wanted to pursuit right out of the gate so they didn't have to risk things getting awkward later on.

Really, they had basically their entire pale relationship worked out, they'd been platanotic moirales for years now already.

Honestly, it was just a question of whether they were going to be the kind of moirales that had a physical relationship or not. Both were nervous to admit what they felt about the matter, which led to a game of chicken as both tried to work out how to say it to the other.

Eventually the stalemate was broken by Furlok running out of patience and saying, "Yes, he wants to fuck you." Brendon turned a deep red, making a mental note to tie up and punish his teal blooded kismesis later.

Their brief stint of red romance was winding down now it seemed (which was sure to excite a certain yellow blood with ashen intentions for the two of them).

His embarrassment was cancelled out somewhat though when he realized that Valtina had been so hesitant to give her option because she was also open to a physical pale relationship, and hadn't been sure if Brendon would feel the same.

Now that the two were both sure that the other did as well, the two leaned in for a gentle, affectionate kiss. Furlok made a gagging sound at watching the pale activities.

"Get a room." She said, to switch the moirales replied by actually going off to get a room; using their new god tier flight to find a nearby town to relax together in; leaving Furlok to take the long way back to her land.

Once they'd found one of the towns on Valtina's land, they then found an inn and requested a room together. Considering the consorts recognized Valtina as the Sylph of Life who'd been steadily restoring the land around them-and recognized her more now that she was in her actual uniform-were given a room almost instantly.

Once the door was closed behind them, the two headed towards the bed together, using their inventories to remove all of their clothing in an instant by pushing it all into their modus.

The two looked each other, blushes growing deeper as they admired each other's bodies. Valtina's clothes did a good job covering it up, but her body was actually quite well filled out.

A bit plumper than was generally considered attractive perhaps, but still beautiful to Brendon, getting his member gradually harder as they went to the bed and sat down together. Brendon's body all but had Valtina drooling, toned and fit, not to mention rather… pleasingly large in certain places.

Brendon leaned in, kissing his moirale affectionately. Valtina returned the kiss, her hand sliding down his body, feeling his muscles before moving down further to his crotch.

She hesitated, if only for a moment, then steeled herself and kept going. Her fingers wrapped around Brendon's length and began to gently work along it. She had literally no experience doing anything of this kind.

She'd gotten good at suppressing sexual thoughts and urges for precisely this reason.

But now that she had an opportunity to actually enjoy such a thing, she was excited to learn the ins and outs of it. Brendon could tell that she was inexperienced, but she felt so good that it more or less made up for it, and soon her gentle stroking had him starting to leak precum.

He still stopped her though, as he wanted to make her feel good to. He moved down in front of her, having her part her legs for him and leaned in to her moist slit.

Valtina shuddered as she felt his breath against her entrance, biting her lip as his tongue worked into her. Brendon had quite a bit of experience with this, his tongue rather skilled from his many competitive fun times with Furlok.

He wasn't used to Valtina of course, and had to explore her sensitive folds to find the especially sensitive sweet spots, but even then he already had her moaning out in pleasure from the feeling. It wasn't long before she was soaking wet with her hips bucking against his face. Brendon got a bit more aggressive with his tongue, tongue digging deeper into her to bring her more pleasure.

Valtina's moaning grew louder the more Brendon went at her, finding a weak spot inside and putting all of his attention into it.

He knew he'd have plenty of time to find all her little sensitive spots, but for now he just wanted to see how quickly he could finish her off. Valtina groaned out louder, her hips speeding up first, then slowing back down as she tensed up from her building climax.

A sound like a whimper escaped the Sylph's lips as she reached her peak, her orgasm soaking Brendon's face. She panted heavily from her first release in quite a long time.

Brendon licked his lips as he rose, eager to show her how to help him reach the same state of relief.


	93. Villain Academy 3 (My Hero Academia)

**This week's drabble to get a revisit is Villain Academy, in celebration of My Hero Academia's new season starting up (and giving me one of the best fan service scenes I've seen outside of a fan service anime).**

Yokaroj, having used his Succubus quirk to pass the villain academy's entrance exam, was now entering the showers.

The villain school had all its students live on campus to avoid them getting picked off by the law, and to avoid them ratting the academy out.

Yokaroj didn't mind. If anything, the idea of being confined to the small area with a bunch of other boys, most of whom were probably pretty pent up sexually, was rather exciting to him.

He sauntered into the communal showers without so much a towel to cover his girly figure, shocking most of the men in there who'd all assumed from how he looked and sounded that he was a girl; but they could visibly see now that he wasn't.

He grinned, hips swaying as he went over to the showers, wondering if he could get any catches without activating his quirk.

He would almost certainly activate it at some point anyway, he wouldn't be satisfied with less than three of the guys in here having fun with him. He went to one of the shower spots, happy to find no doors separating the shower spots from each other, and began to wash himself off as erotically as possible without making it obvious.

He glanced at the others a few times, finding several pairs of eyes on his femboy ass as soap and water washed over him. He looked over at them, seeing that it was Hadara, the dreadnaught guy who'd wrecked up the bank and even managed to take out a hero or two on his way out.

Yokaroj grinned, winking at him and shaking his rump in the other student's direction. He turned bright red, evidently not as aggressive and courage outside of battle as in it. The succubus boy giggled, activating his succubus quirk to tip the scales.

Any member in the room that wasn't already rock hard became so within seconds, and the succubus boy turned around to face the boys as they approached him, all thoughtlessly seeking out pleasure, and knowing that the femboy could give it to him.

A day didn't pass when he wasn't grateful he'd been born with such a wonderful quirk.

Meanwhile, most of the girls had finished washing up, and were in their quarters. The last female student, the one larger, muscled lady with the living tattoos, Karatukai, was returning to the room in a towel that didn't quite cover her chest; though considering what was already happening in the room she doubted it was that big a deal.

The girl who'd basically skipped her way in and out of the bank, killing everyone and everything that got within five feet of her without slowing down, evidently slept naked, and furthermore had requested Kentai's help getting off before she went to sleep.

Whether it was a result of the tank armed girl genuinely being attracted to the smaller pale girl, or just piss terrified of her chaos theory quirk, Karatukai wasn't sure, but she'd followed the orders given to her, and was currently between Kontun's legs.

The psionic girl who'd breezed through the challenge and paid little note to the others seemed to be enjoying the show, fingers working steadily between her own legs for pleasure as she watched them, the shape shifter and vampire girls both putting quite a lot of attention into minor things to avoid looking at the psionic or the sex happening just a few feet away from them, reading in the formers case and feeding from the little vials of blood she'd been allowed to bring in for the latter.

Karatukai sighed, figuring that chaos theory and tank arms probably had the better idea. They were stuck together now for who knew how long, made the most sense to get to know each other, or in this case learn to enjoy each other.

She turned her attention to the psionic girl and began approaching her to give her a hand.

 **This installment was mostly to establish that yes, this story would have sex. I wasn't sure it came across in the last two drabbles it got.**

 **As mentioned last week, I've got one more poll up this week.**


	94. Happy Birthday GrayPaulineces

Moon was alone in her room when Star entered, finding her sitting on the bed.

Moon considered asking her to leave, as she knew both of them still had a lot of work to do. After all the damage Meteora had done to the kingdom, the both of them had been working around the clock to get things back in order.

And Moon knew that if she let Star distract her, they'd both be busy for several hours at least. Star sat down next to her, looking into Moon's eyes.

They were both tired from how hard they'd been working, both of them needed a little time off. They were alone in this part of the castle and would be for quite awhile. More than enough time to have a little fun together.. Star leaned in and pressed her lips against her mother's.

Moon simply returned the kiss, knowing there wouldn't be any stopping her daughter now that she was all riled up.

She held onto Star, her hands moving along her smaller body for a few moments before starting beginning to help her out of her clothes. Star eagerly helped her, lifting her arms so her dress could be pulled off, and letting Moon undo her bra to leave her naked from the waist up. Her breasts weren't very big, not yet at least.

Nothing on her mother's for sure, which had Star's attention as the queen began to remove her clothing as well. Star finished removing her own, leaving herself naked on the bed as Moon sat before her with her own body on full display.

Star grinned, all but drooling as she stared at her mother's larger breasts. It wasn't the first time she saw them, and both of them doubted that it would have been the last, but Star never got over how sexy she was.

Star crawled back over to Moon, the queen wrapping her arms around her daughter as they began to kiss again, moaning softly as their soft bodies pressed against each other.

Star's legs moved around Moon's waist, holding onto her body cutely as she began to move her head down from Moon's lips to her tits, eagerly pressing her face against them and enjoying their softness before latching her lips around one of her nipples and beginning to suck on them. Moon moaned softly, holding Star's head against her chest as she enjoyed the feeling of her sucking, feeling her body warm up from the pleasure.

Star eagerly sucked on her, loving the taste and feeling even before they began leaking. Moon moaned as Star drank from her breasts, her daughter moaning in pleasure from the taste of her sweet milk. Star wasn't sure how Moon was able to lactate so much, she supposed it was likely a magic thing.

She hoped it was at least, because if it was, then she'd be able to do it herself as well at some point.

She wondered if her own tits would grow as big as Moon's, she hoped so. If they did, moon would be able to return the favor for all the sucking that she gave her; not that Star didn't love doing it anyway.

Moon's moans grew louder the harder Star sucked on her breast, and the princess used her hands to press her tits together, letting her wrap her lips around both of her mother's nipples, sucking on both of them at once. Moon petted her daughter's head as she felt her feed harder from her breasts.

"Keep going sweetie~" She moaned, feeling herself get closer from the affection. Star took these words to heart it seemed, her tongue flicking against Moon's nipples as shge eagerly ducked on her, gulping down more of her sweet, creamy milk, loving how it tasted and felt.

Moon groaned, breathing heavily as the pleasure brought her closer to her limit. She held onto her loving daughter more tightly, warming her as she got close to her climax. Star kept going, prepared to take it all.

Moon tensed up in pleasure, letting out a long slow groan of delight as she reached the height of her pleasure, her breastgasm flooding star's mouth with milk. The princess diligently swallowed it all dow happily, not spilling a drop; though she did keep some of it in her mouth afterwards so when she leaned up to kiss her mother, she could taste her own milk.

Moon moaned softly as she returned the kiss, their tongues pressing and moving together as Moon's hands slid down Star's soft skinned body, coming to a stop at her pert rump and giving it a firm squeeze.

Star moaned more into Moon's mouth as her butt was groped, loving her mother's touch. Star couldn't return the favor and provide milk for eer mother, but she did have something that Moon loved the taste of.

She laid back for her, her legs parting for her. Moon licked her lips at the sight of her willing daughter's moist entrance, lowering her head down between her legs and giving her lower lips a long, slow lick.

Star shuddered as Moon began licking her pussy, moaning louder as her tongue worked passed the lips and inside her wet hole. She couldn't help bucking her hips against Moon's face, the queen holding her hips as her tongue stirred Star's insides, bringing out more of her delicious warm juices.

Star's moans grew louder as Moon's skilled tongue found and began to assault her sensitive sweet spots inside her pussy, bringing Star wave after wave of pleasure.

Star groaned in ecstacy, her hands moving to her chest to pinch and tweak her own nipples, wishing they would give milk like Moon's did. 'Patience,' Star remembered her mother telling her, 'It happened for me, it will for you soon dear~'

Star moaned, just enjoying the pleasure nd relaxing as she played with her chest, her mother's tongue working deeper inside of her until she was brought over the edge. Moon lapped up her daughter's juices as she came, savoring the taste of her release.

Star panted from the orgasm, looking down at Moon and seeing her own lustful gaze reflected back to her. She grinned, excited as Moon crawled on top of her.

The two kissed each other once again, star eager to spend some more time relaxing with her mother~


	95. Happy Birthday PhantomDragon99

"Sorry again about it only being a drabble," I said to Phantom as we approached the mansion, "You and Gray's birthday's just hit at a really bad time."

"It's fine," Phantom told me for about the fifth time. I opened the door to the mansion for him, "the two you requested are waiting for you inside~" I said with a smile, Phantom heading inside as I shut the door, heading off to let him enjoy the time in the mansion.

The two he had requested were waiting for him in the front room, eagerly standing at attention as he approached to begin the fun. Frisk and Marco smiled, beginning to undress themselves for Phantom.

They stripped down together, revealing as they did so that neither of them were quite normal in terms of gender. Frisk wasn't just a female, but a futa; her six inch member already stiff in anticipation. And it seemed that his figure wasn't the only thing girly about Marco, he was a C-boy; already slightly moist. Phantom's member began to stiffen as he looked the two of them over. They both sauntered over to Phantom, moving onto their knees together in front of him.

They lowered his pants and underwear for him, freeing his stiff member as he lifted his shirt, leaving him fully naked with them. His member stood at attention for the two alt genders, eager for the fun. Frisk and Marco leaned in together, licking along Phantom's member together.

He moaned as they went from base to tip, Frisk lingering at his head, kissing it gently before taking it into her mouth to suck on it as Marco continued sucking along his shaft, moving down to his base and then to his sac, kissing and then sucking on his balls while Frisk took care of his length. Phantom's moaned moaned out happily at the attention, loving it. His member throbbed from the pleasure they were giving him, which naturally urged them to keep going, Marco taking his sac fully into his mouth to suck on it as Frisk's head bobbed faster along his length, beginning to deep throat him.

They kept going as Phantom's member twitched, leaking precum into Frisk's mouth as she sucked on him. He groaned as he felt himself getting closer from the sensation, moving a hand down to the futa's head to push her down to the base of his length. Frisk eagerly sucked around his length as his length was sheathed inside her throat.

A few moments of the two pleasing him with their pretty mouths later and Phantom was unloading down Frisk's throat. She gulped it down happily, her tongue dragging along his length as she lifted her head to clean his shaft of the cum he'd released, leaving him clean as she lifted her head. Maroc moved back as well, both waiting eagerly for their turn.

After a moment or two of thinking, Phantom opted for Frisk first, pulling the futa close to him and kissing her passionately, his tongue quickly and aggressively overwhelming hers a sit explored her mouth before he turned her around and pressed her down to the floor. The futa let him move her into doggy style, yelping excitedly as she felt his hand came down hard on her ass before his length lined up to her pusy.

He groaned as he thrust forward, entering her tight, warm pussy. Her own member throbbed as well from the pleasure, pushing gently against the floor as his thrusts pushed her body back and forth.

Marco watched from nearby as Phantom pumped roughly into Frisk form behind, working his length deeper into her inch by inch with each rough thrust; giving her ass another hard smack every few moments to redden it further.

Frisk's moas gre win volume as Phantom lost more control and gave into lust, drilling into her cunt deeper until he'd hilted himself inside of her. He grunted in pleasure as their hip[s clapped together hard, feeling himself about to cum.

Frisk gripped the floor, cock twitching but untouched as Phantom unloaded into her. Frisk shook as she felt his warm seed flood into her, bringing out a climax from her pussy. She panted as she slumped forward, laying on her stomach as Phantom slid out of her and turned his attention to Marco.

At Phantom's order, the cunt boy laid back for him, spreading his legs as wide as he could and then holding them with his hands to spread them further for him as he approached, lining his still slick member to Marco's entrance before ramming in hard.

Marco groaned as Phantom pushed into his pussy, arms and legs both locking around his body to hold him close as he was pounded into the floor.

Phantom's lips moved to Marco's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin ot make Marco moan louder as he hammered into him, wanting to see how loud he could get the C-boy to moan before he came. Frisk rolled over, watching Phantom pound into Marco as her still stiff member grew even harder form the show. She bit her lip, keeping her hands at her sides as she watched.

Marco tried to make things as good as possible, moving his hips in rhythm with Phantom's to help Phantom hilt himself inside, but he didn't seem to need the help, slamming to the base inside the cute vccunt boy after only another few moments, making Marco cry out in pleasure as Phantom's member founda sensitive sweet spot inside of him.

Grinning at this, Phantom focused on the spot, thrusting even rougher than before as he watched the C-boy writhe in intense pleasure beneath him.

Marco's pussy clenched like a vice around his length before cumming with a scream of raw pleasure. phantom grunbted, his hips still moving as Marco's mpussy pracxtically milked his member.

The continued fucking caused Marco's climax to last several seconds longer than it would have, practically triggering a second climax as Phantom followed him over the edge and several thick ropes of warm cum unloaded into him.

The two panted together,trying to catch their breath as Phantom pulled out slowly and laid down, eyes slowly closing as he rested form the releases, satisfied with the fun, and hopefully not to upset about how long it took his friend to get it finished.


	96. Erindan Timeline (Homestuck)

**Fandom: Homestuck. Story idea: A timeline wherein Eridan got his shit together and fulfilled the prophecy of the Hope player. This may be my most fanfic-y story idea ever, lol.**

Eridan was running, light purple tears soaking his cheeks as he attempted to avoid the aggressive angel beasts trying to kill him. He could barely muster the effort to keep himself alive really.

Feferi and Sollux had made it painfully clear in their meetup of LoBaF that no one would miss him if he were die in the meantime, and would carry on perfectly well without him. Just to make sure he understood them, the two had removed their clothing and started going at it right in front of them, both exaggerating how good it felt together and without Eridan.

He'd fled to the nearest gate, which brought him back to his own land with nothing to help and yet another swarm of killer angels on the prowl, leaving the violet blood with nothing to do but run.

It.. it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Feferi wasn't supposed to reject him. He wasn't supposed to be losing at everything he tried… but he was, and though it might have been possible for him to outfun the murderous angels behind him, he couldn't outrun how much of a failure he was turning out to be.

His teeth bit into his lip, anger, outright hatred brewing inside. Not for Sollux or Feferi, not even for his former Kismesis Vriska.

No, it was all directed at himself. If he weren't so pathetic he thought, then he wouldn't be sitting around while everything good that had ever been in his life collapsed in a flaming heap around him. He was supposedly the Prince of Hope, and yet his princess was doing any number of horrifically lewd acts with that low blood pisonic, and he was alone, running for his life.

No.

The thought came from Eridan's Exiled and his own mind simultaneously, causing the thought to resonate all the louder when it hit. No, he would not settle for this.

Not for being worthless and certainly not for being mauled by a bunch of feral angel monsters. He came to a stop, turning around and facing the enemy, taking out his rifle.

As he took aim with Ahab's Crosshairs, he made himself a promise. If he somehow survived this encounter, he wouldn't be a failure anymore. Every moment of his life from that point forward would be dedicated to becoming the true Prince of Hope, the hero he had entered this game to become, not the pathetic loser he'd been before and continued to be. He already had nothing left, so it wasn't like he had anything to lose.

 _Months Later…_

Nepeta was hurrying away from an enemy. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have even considered such a thing, she was too proud a hunter for it, but even she wasn't stubborn enough to try fighting something like this by herself.

Equeus just had to leave and visit Aradia's land now didn't he, right as a thirty story, dragonic muscle beat tentacle monster hybrid was woken up. It had risen from one of the many lakes of tea on Nepeta's land and started chasing her down.

If she could land a hit on it she was pretty sure she could have carved it to pieces with her claws, but the barrier of psychic energy it was getting from Terezi's dragon lusus made it impossible to get that close without being hurled to the ground by a wave of psychic power.

She kept running, only to find herself cornered between the monster and a wall of sugar cubed too high for her to climb in time to escape the beast. She turned, gulping as she took out her claws. If she was gonna go down, she'd do so as a proud and powerful hunter, perhaps even bringing the beast down with her.

She refused to let herself be afraid or saddened by this, fighting against the tears trying to escape from her as she prepared to attack the monster approaching her.

And then.. Just before she would have launched herself at the monster and likely been flattened by it, a blast of golden energy came down from above, reducing the monster to a pile of grist in a small crater burnt into the ground, dead in a single attack.

Nepeta blinked in surprise, and looked up above her at the figure standing at the top. All she could see was a silhouette, their cape billowing in the wind as they held their hand aloft.

And just like that, they were gone. Nepeta stared up at where they'd been, wondering who had just saved her.

The horns had looked so familiar.. But it couldn't have been…

could it?

 **If written into a full trailer, it'd probably be one of those stories wherein the character vanishes, then time skip to them being a fucking bad ass, of which I've seen about fifty different versions for Naruto alone because I have a serious problem XD Yes it would have lemons, likely from the third or so chapter. Also at current I'm thinking of leaving Eridan male, but gender bending into a futa or D-girl isn't off the table~**


	97. Minet (My Hero Academia)

**Fandom: My Hero Academy. Story idea: A gender-bent Mineta-named Minet-and her adventures perving over the boys of UA.**

"Uh. Minet, what are you doing?" Tsu asked.

The purple ball pig tailed girl appeared to be standing with her face pressed against the stone wall of the changing room. As many times as her aggressive tactics lead to the boys turning her down, Minet never seemed to get down about it, so the sight of her seemingly beating her head against the wall was an odd one.

"Hm?" She asked, "oh nothing, just.. Resting.." Minet said, sounding like she was barely listening.

Confused by this response, Tsu approached and pulled Minet's shoulder, finding that she hadn't just had her face pressed to the wall out of depression. Rather, she'd been looking through a hole that had been carved in the wall.

"What's that?" Mina asked as she saw it. Tsu moved down, looking through the hole as Minet objected.

Tsu stared through for several seconds, her cheeks growing redder every second despite her expression not changing. She lifted her head and turned to answer Mina, "It's a hole. It leads to the guy's shower." She said calmly.

"Wait, what!?" Mina questioned, the other girls looking over and blushing at the realization that the guys could have been peeking at them the whole time.

With a bit of questioning though, they realized quite the opposite. While the hole had all but certainly been put up in the hole by a guy some previous year so he could use it to spy on the girls as they changed, the current year boys had no idea it was there and hadn't used it once, which Minet was sure of, as she'd used it every single day so far, and had just been a bit less subtle about it this time, hence her being caught in the act.

"Minet, that's so wrong!" Uraraka said, blushing at the thought of what she'd been doing.

"I couldn't help it!" She pouted, "It was right there, and they're showering right now! Its so good~" She shuddered, "Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing." Grinning, she added, "You know, Izuku's in the shower right now to~"

Uraraka's blush deepened, and she stammered out, "W-what? Of course I wouldn't!" Minet rolled her eyes, "You know you want to~ just take a quick peek, he doesn't have to know~" To further chip away at Uraraka's will power, Minet held her hands up about seven inches apart, suggesting a size she'd seen.

Uraraka bit down in the inside of her cheek. Of course she couldn't look, not with the others all looking at her, but Minet could see on her face that she'd won this round, and eagerly went back to the hole.. Only to frown.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" She questioned, only to be pushed back as a shadow finger poked through the hole; Dark Shadow having squeezed through it.

"Tsk, tsk." He said, shaking his head in disappointment before vanishing back through the hole, sealing it as he did so. Evidently their arguing over the hole had tipped Tokoyami off to its existence. Being presumably asexual, his response had been to chastise them for it and block it rather than use it or alert the others.

"Dammit Tokoyami!" Minet cursed, kicking the wall. She crossed her arms in frustration. She'd get him for this. Not that she wouldn't still ride him like a stallion into the sunset given the opportunity, the idea of fucking the sexuality out of him pleasing her deeply, but he would still have to pay for this.

She sighed, continuing to get dressed with the others so they could leave. She'd find a new way to get her fill, she always did. And judging from how Uraraka and Tsu had responded, she might have a couple partners in crime next time...

 **Yes for this story Minet would be fully straight, as there are more men at UA than females, allowing for more opportunities, hence none of the other characters being gender bent. Also, for reasons I can't quite explain, Minet going after men other than other girls is somehow cuter. Possibly because it might be too easy for her to get looks at other females, as she's allowed in the female changing room, lol.**


	98. Sburb Update Patch Finale Lemons

**Alrighty, for those of you more interested in the lemons than the combat (or equally interested, no judgement), here we are. Much Jeff, the placement in time of these lemons is somewhat shifting, lol. Those of you who aren't great on yaoi should probably scroll down passed the first scene ^^U**

* * *

Dustine and Risura entered their room.

As the new gods/goddesses of this land, they had all been given their own quarters to rest in. Upon request though, certain pairs of their group had had their rooms put together to larger rooms meant for the both of them.

The Bard and Knight were among them, Dustine carrying his femboy jade lover into their shared room together, the two of them already locked at the lips as Dustine moved them towards the bed. He laid him on the bed, their kiss deepening now as Dustine's hands trailed down Risura's body to tease him through his clothes.

Risura retaliated to this, flushing all of his equipped gear into his modus. Perk of having all items linked to the inventory: instant strip down. Dustine smirked as his eyes took in the jade blood's smooth, feminine body.

Dustine tried desperately to think of a descriptor for how beautiful his lover was that didn't have any reference to being feminine, but for the life of him he could not. It was just too… right there in front of him.

Even while perfectly able to see Risura's member-which was by no meaning of the word small-Risura's body still maintained a womanly charm; making him look more like a flat chested D-girl rather than a feminine boy. Risura smirked at the expression he saw on Dustine's face in response and his steadily growing tent.

He rolled himself over onto his front, letting his smooth, luscious ass be in full view for his mate, letting him see it all. Dustine was practically drooling, holding back an anime-style nose bleed as he mimicked his boyfriend's action, pushing all of his clothing into his modus to leave himself naked.

His stiffness sprang to attention, Risura keeping a cool expression as he traced his hand along his butt seductively despite being just as enamored with with what Dustine was packing as Dustine was for him. Dustine moved down in front of Risura, gently groping his soft cheeks before parting them and bringing his tongue between them.

Risura moaned as he felt Dustine's tongue enter him, lubing him up inside. Dustine was surprised how tight he was even around just his tongue; though between Risura being a troll and them both being god tiers, there was almost no chance of Dustine actually hurting him at normal human levels.

He just liked the idea of pampering his lover; of which Risura was rather happy to be the recipient of.

Risura felt his own stiff member press against the bed as his felt Dustine's tongue work him over inside. He'd honestly been expecting Dustine to ask him to shift into C-boy form or at leash shemale, but no, it seemed Dustine was perfectly happy with him in full male form. If anything he seemed enthused.

After getting him nice and wet inside, Dustine moved back up and lined his hardness up to Risura, his tip pressing against Risura's entrance. Dustine leaned over Risura, his hands moving along the Void player's body as he kissed his neck lovingly.

"D-Dustine.." He groaned, hips shifting gently against the hardness pressing to him, wanting more that he was currently getting. Dustine knew, and planned to give all he could and more. One hand simply held onto Risura's body to give him leverage while the other moved down to Risura's member, gripping it gently and slowly working along it.

As he did, he worked his own member into Risura's entrance slowly, pushing through his tight, warm walls as he listened to his sweet moaning. Risura gripped the bed, hips holding back from bucking hard in both directions to let his lover have control of the pace for the moment. Dustine moved borderline teasingly slow for a few minutes straight.

Then, when the pleasure he was getting had brought out precum from Risura, Dustine stopped kissing his neck; biting down on the hickey he'd already made as he jerked his hips hard against Risura, nearly hilting it in a single thrust as his hand gripped tighter, beginning to pump roughly along Risura's member.

Risura let out a loud yelp from the sudden increase of pleasure, Dustine keeping the rougher pace as he kept thrusting harder, his movements becoming full thrusts as he jerked along the jade's cock.

He couldn't hold his own moans in as kept going, Risura's tightness milking his member with each thrust until their moans mixed together in a pleasured symphony. Dustine kept it going, amping things up further.

Deciding to take a little risk, Dustine activated his Fortitude ability; the purple haze of power beginning to surround his body. Risura's moans became cries as Dustine's powerful thrusts slammed him to the hilt inside immediately, the power sending a strange pleasing sensation through his member as he pumped along it.

It hurt ever so slightly, Dustine's power infused body slapping against Risura's ass and ramming to the hilt inside of it, but it didn't hurt near enough for Risura to even consider asking him to stop.

Quite the contrary, his hips were bucking back against Dustine's like a bitch in heat, wanting more of him, needing it. It wasn't long until Risura screamed out Dustine's name, his member erupting on the bed beneath him as his cock pounded against an extremely sensitive sweet spot within the jade blood's tight crevice.

Feeling that Risura had reached his climax, Dustine moved both hands to Risura's hips to give it everything he had for the few moments left before his own climax came. Risura shuddered in delight at the sensation of the burning hot human seed flooding inside of him.

He panted heavily, looking over his shoulder at Dustine. When their eyes met, he gave a cheeky smirk and vanished from view with Forget Me Not. Dustine's eyes narrowed, and he glanced around.

Before he could even open his mouth to ask what his mate was up to, he yelped as he was pushed onto the bed.

He rolled onto his back, feeling Risura's hands pin him there and his soft cheeks pressing against his member and rubbing gently; causing it to twitch from the sensitivity of its recently climax. "Make me scream, and you can see me again~"

The invisible jade blood purred, his hips movement unseen but felt by Dustine, who moaned at the sensation of Risura's lovely ass squeezing his cock, slender legs sliding beneath him to lock himself in place. Dustine grit his teeth, and grinned.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

Patior and Aspico's blades clashed together, his bayonet against her rapier.

The two had been going back and forth for almost ten minutes down, both having only managed to land a few nicks on each other; which mutually brought them more pleasure than it should have more non-masochists. As they sparred, they tried to gain an upper hand with their powers, Aspico falling back on her soul predictions and Patior on his Process.

This proved to be only a step up from useless, as neither were the best of targets for the other. Aspico's movements didn't always follow logical strikes, instead going off on split second tangents and lashing out passionately.

Patior's movements didn't always follow what his heart wanted, his wants temported with what he needed and instead following the well trained process. With both powers active, they perfectly canceled each other, leading them into draw clash after draw clash.

In the end, what won the day was not powers or skills, it was simple brute force. Plain and simple, Patior was physically stronger than Aspico by a noticeable margin. When he realized that this was his advantage-perhaps his only one-he went in on it.

He waited for their next blade clash, then threw the whole of his strength into a push forward. Aspico had her feet planted, but if pressed Patior could probably have broken through a brick wall, which wasn't the type of strength one just braced themselves for. Aspico was knocked off her feet, her rapier skittering across the floor.

Aspico looked up to see Patior's bayonet blade pointed at her throat, "Victory: me." He said simply. Aspico couldn't argue it, he had in fact won.

She gave a nod, "No need for dramatics, I can honor an agreement just as well as you can." She said, the blue blood pulling his blade back to let her up. Once back on her feet, Aspico began to remove her clothes, stripping down fully for her kismesis.

They were both far too stubbornly rule-abiding to require an auspistice. Aspico could feel Patior's eyes looking over her fit body, sending a small shiver up her spine.

Annoyingly logical as he was, the prospect of him being about to let loose for once was exhilarating, just as her being forced to remain focused and calm had been for him when they had been fighting. They had agreed before starting this sword dual that whoever lost would be forced to follow the orders of the victory until said victory had cum, at which point they would battle again and repeat the process until they reaching a two out of three victory.

They were quite certain that anyone else would find it to be a system of spade relations either comically simplified or headache inducingly over thought out, but it worked perfectly well for them which was all that mattered. At the order, Aspico bend over at the waist in front of Patior, moving her legs apart slowly to leave herself completely open and exposed for Patior.

The blue blood licked his lips as he approached her, flushing his clothing into his modus and freeing his solid member.

Aspico braced herself for the penetration as Patior lined up to her pussy, taking no mind to lube himself nor her up as his hips jerked forward, forcing her semi-moist lower lips apart. She bit her tongue as she felt him pumping into her cunt mercilessly, starting at an already moderately rough pace and ramping it up to be even more aggressive after only a few moments.

Hard as she was trying to keep her sounds hidden, getting her to break was explicitly Patior's goal. He brought his hand down hard on her ass, putting his blue blooded strength behind it. The sudden smack caused a yelp to escape the olive blood, and with her clenched teeth opened, the torrent of loud groans she'd been keeping in from Patior's powerful thrusts towards the ground.

He picked the pace up again, slamming his member to the hilt inside of her, causing her to grow even louder as her wet, warm nook gripped Patior's stiffness tighter, practically milking his length with his thrusts.

It took all of her will to keep her hips from moving, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good it felt; even though if she were being honest, it was quite likely rather obvious anyway.

Patior felt his climax building, his globes churning from pleasure as Aspico tightened. Before either of them could reach their peak, Patior pulled completely out of Aspico, gritting his teeth to force down his growing orgasm as Aspico's body reflexively shook from the denial of her climax.

Patior struck Aspico's pert ass again, continuing to spank her to keep her on edge until he was sure he wouldn't reach his limit too quickly. Aspico braced herself for him entering again when he stopped spanking her, heat coming off of her olive flushed back cheeks by that point.

When his member rammed mercilessly between said cheeks, penetrating her ass without any warning, Aspico's loud cry betrayed the fact that she had not braced herself enough for it.

Patior grunted as a combination of his own natural strength and the slickness from drilling her nook allowed him to piston deep into her asshole without slowing, forcing several inches in deep to stretch her walls apart.

The pleasure was dramatically increased now, Patior's slight change in position forcing Aspico's face completely to the ground now.

For her, the pain had increased with it, a searing stinging mixing with the pleasure. She was not a masochist, but the fact that she was having to question it from how quickly the rough rooting brought her over the edge was impressive.

Patior kept going, pumping hard into Aspico as her upturned position caused her juices to drip over her own body, thrusting through the increased tightness brought on by this release, shaking from the effort of holding his own back at the sensation. Aspico attempted to brace herself for the intense burning that would come from his release into such a place.

She was already planning out her retaliation, scanning potential future with her powers to prepare; doing as best she could for literally having a pole up her ass.

* * *

Brendon, Furlok, and Lurabo had been ashen for more than a month now, but they hadn't been together sexually yet.

Brendon and Furlok had of course. They bickered too much not to. They'd asked Lurabo if she wanted to join them to 'make things official' so to speak, as their auspistice. But the poor psionic had been too shy up to now. Which was odd, because in all other respects she'd been a wonderful auspistice.

She'd stopped the arguments that were going too far, prevented assaults that would have gone bad for themselves and others, vetoes combat ideas they had that would have ended horribly (such as their oh so brilliant plan to fight naked at the top of an ice cold mountain and then rut in the snow). She'd even managed to instigate arguments to get them hot and bothered at the perfect moments.

They were doing better in their spade than they'd ever been. But for some reason she'd been holding back from ashen sex. Which wasn't that big a deal, not all auspistices did, hell most didn't.

But she seemed to like the idea of it. It was confusing to them, so they didn't question it when the yellow blood finally did seem to have braced herself for it. They were both very excited, though were equally nervous; not wanting to end up scaring Lurabo off from bed permanently.

She arrived in her full Maid of Light garb as she was usually dressed, Brendon and Furlok in mid-brawl; rolling over each other and striking to land solid punches.

"No going for the eyes," Lurabo reminded them as she shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah, we kn-" Brendon said, lifting up to reply and getting a solid punch to the jaw for not paying attention. His vision blurred for a moment, and by the time it returned, Furlok had shredding his clothes with her razor brushes, which were now being held to his throat.

"One-love, keep up." Furlok taunted. Brendon grumbled, but he couldn't exactly argue with their auspistice present. Speaking of, when the two looked back over at her, their eyes widened in unison. Lurabo had flushed her items into her modus to instantly undress without any noise, leaving herself completely exposed.

Going for the 'jump directly into the swimming pool' method. In that moment, one thing was confirmed and another discovered. What with trolls being able to shift their gender between their base and their alts, there were always rumors.

Some speculated that Risura actually remained C-boy most of the time (de-confirmed by Dustine) for example. One such rumor about Lurabo sticking to D-girl mode was confirmed. And discovered along with it was the gold blood's heretofore unknown amazing body.

"Holy hell!" Furlok exclaimed as her eyes roamed over Lurabo's perfect hourglass body, her beautiful rump and breasts seeming like they might maintain their own gravitational pull, and her D-girl member standing a good nine inches long.

"You've been holding out on us L." Furlok said, practically drooling next to her kismesis, who was in a similar if not identical state.

"I knew that outfit was baggy but good lord." Brendon said.

Lurabo was blushing deep yellow, "I-it wasn't always like this," She admitted, "I mean, it.. Kind of was actually. But it wasn't always this.. Extreme."

"-ly beautiful." Furlok added for her.

Lurabo blushed deeper as she explained, "When I drew the Judgement or Rejuvenation card during the battle with the King, it pushed my body to its full potential. And not just in becoming a full psionic." She said, indicating her 15 out of 10 body for explanation.

Now they understood why she'd been avoiding sex up to now. She hadn't been afraid of it, she'd been waiting until she was sure they would be more interested in her than her magically enhanced body. The two attempted to pry their eyes away from it when this occurred to them; which neither of them were able to do successful.

Lurabo giggled, sitting cross legged on the bed as she looked at them seductively.

No doubt do to her pale chats with Dustine, she wasn't nervous at all about this. Or if she was, she wasn't showing it. Brendon and Furlok realized that she was lifting them up and pulling them over to the bed, telekinetically moving them to her effortlessly.

She placed them on either side of her, "So, Furlok won the fight, so she get's first choice." Lurabo stated, looking to the teal blood.

"Uh…" Was the most she could say for a moment while staring at the gold blood's E sized chest.

"Furlok, you're up." Lurabo said again.

"O-oh, right." Furlok said, lightly flushing teal before giving her choice for starting position. Much as her ideal scenario at the moment was most definitely to be sandwiched between her kismesis and auspistice as they went to town, she doubted she'd still be conscious after that.

So she filed it away for later, and in lieu of that, had Brendon on his back, shifting into a futa, lining up to his cute butt as Lurabo lined up to her pussy.

"Ready~?" Lurabo asked.

"Fuck yes~" Furlok purred, yelping as Lurabo jerked her hips forward, pushing into Furlok.

Just Lurabo's luck (ha) the teal was moist enough already from the fight and ogling that she was able to force half her length inside (with the aid of of her psionics) without much effort and without hurting her.

The force of the thrust pushed Furlok's member hard into Brendon, who grunted as he gripped the bed, member twitching from the sensation.

Furlok moaned as they moved together, leaning over to bite down on Brendon's chest, listening to him yelp and enjoying the combination of punishment of her spade and pleasure for herself on both ends. Furlok hoped Lurabo knew what she was getting into with the two of them. They could go long and hard with no breaks to speak of.

Little did either of them know, it would be them attempting to keep up with her once she got going~

* * *

Dustine was the only person who'd known about Lurabo's enhanced body from day one.

Being her moirale, she'd felt the need to confide in him. He had to do a double and triple take at her body, caught remarkably off guard by it despite Lurabo's having warned him beforehand.

"Is it really that surprising?" She asked.

"It's.. not surprising that you're sexy," Dustine stated firmly, "It's just.. That much sexy... would be surprising on fucking anyone. I bet you'd look like a legit goddess with that glowy thing you do going on."

Lurabo blushed deeply at the compliments, and smiled, "Thanks. Sorry about springing this on you, I just wasn't sure what to do. This kind of sprang out of nowhere."

Dustine chuckled, "Diamonds remember? Being there for each other is explicitly the point. I'm here for you. And when your two little spades see this, they'll be all over you to." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Lurabo said, seeming.. Put off somehow. "Something wrong?" Dustine asked. "Nothing, it's just.. I've never really done anything.. Sexual you know? I don't want to disappoint them. And more than that.." Lurabo started, "I haven't been their auspistice for very long, and.. If we do stuff.. Like that together.."

"You're worried that they'll see this, and only be into you for the body." Dustine said. Being Knight of Rage let him pick up on negative emotions much faster, whether they were fuck obvious or extremely subtle. Lurabo put her head down, sighing as confirmation.

"Hey, hey," Dustine said, bringing her closer to him, "They already love you. And they're going to love you no matter what you look like. You could cast some kind of weird reversal card that completely shrinks you down and they'd still need you, not just want. Hell, you could be completely non-sexual with them like the usual boring auspistice and they'd still love every minute of it." Dustine said. "Actually.. There's an idea."

"What idea?" Lurabo asked curiously.

"A trial period. No ashen sex. Not even a suggestion of it. And use that fucking paradox cloak of yours keep your body hidden so they don't get any ideas. How the fuck is that working anyway?" Lurabo giggled, "Alchemized it with the Moon card. It was actually extremely before that. The only reason no one noticed is because we were a bit busy watching a universe get born."

"And if we're being real that probably only just barely took the advantage." Dustine added with a smirk.

"Oh stop it." Lurabo giggled more. "I'll stop it when that stops being b-e-a-utiful." He teased, indicating her body before lifting his wrist to his face like he was checking a watch, looking up from it, "Well? I'm waiting~"

She snorted, tapping his shoulder playfully.

Dustine chuckled, picking Lurabo up bridal style, "Well, I won't waste my time suggesting we 'make things official,' moirale-wise. Probably worried I'd be out for naught but the body," Dustine said as he carried her across the room to get her Maid of Light outfit for her, "Probably my fault for gushing over it but god daa-yum!" Dustine said with a smile, leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek before placing her outfit over her and letting her modus auto-dress her.

"I suppose.. B-but.." Lurabo said as she was placed on her feet, "When I'm ready to do things with Furlok and Brendon.. I'm gonna need, ya know, 'practice.' Like I said, I don't really know anything about sex other than what I've read. And you…" "Can be heard three blocks down every other night?" Dustine joked.

"Four blocks down twice a night actually." Lurabo only half-joked.

"Well I didn't want to brag but.." Dustine laughed, "So, when you're sure no one's after you for the steaminess, you're wanting a little ride with the Knight~? But if I already know, how can you know I'm not?" He asked, mostly to just see how she'd answer.

Lurabo paused for a moment, then grinned as she answered, "Guess I'll just flip a coin to see if I should go for it. Heads we just talk like normal, tails, we.. you know."

"Well that's no fair, you generate luck. It's rigged I tells ya." Dustine mock pouted.

Lurabo raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think my luck would be working against you~"

* * *

Arvis and Java had been together and exploring the land by plane (they could fly without but Java insisted) for quite awhile.

Lurabo's tarot cards and Risura's Void portals could make ways for them back home so they were never gone for long enough to grow apart. The Page of Blood understandable had a bit of an issue with that.

And Pilotsprite had been along for the ride ever since they'd restored her mind. Arvis enjoyed having her along. She was a bundle of energy-and not just because she was a sprite.

He'd learned of the relationship that she and Java had had, so when he returned to their tent (well, they'd alchemized it to the point of essentially being a mobile house) after going out to explore the mountain range they'd landed on for that day, and found the two of them locked in a rather lustful embrace, he wasn't surprised by what was happening, just to have walked in on it.

Both were naked, their smooth, alluring bodies close together with their legs interlocked, wet slits grinding against each other as they moaned into the kiss they had been sharing for who knows how long.

Their hips bucked together aggressively, neither of them really leading; both just moving in perfect sync to bring the most pleasure to each other and themselves. Arvis couldn't help be slightly jealous of this fluid, flawless movement, wishing he could bring the same level of bliss to his lover.

Unlike some of the others, he'd found no way for his powers to be useful in sexual situations. Java and Pilot's didn't either mind you, but they seemed to not even need that kind of advantage, their movements just perfectly in sync.

He… hadn't been meaning to just stand there like a dick while watching them, but he wasn't able to look away from the two wonderful women, and before he knew it, the two of them had reached their near simultaneous climax together, crying out in pleasure and slumping down tiredly, attempting to catch their breath.

Arvis had one foot back to leave them to each other for now, finally managing to pry himself way, but it was a bit too late for that now. With the heat having died down momentarily, they'd taken note of Arvis standing at the entrance peering in at them.

Java blushed lightly, squirming a bit at being seen in such a position, but Pilotsprite grinned, beckoning Arvis in, "Don't suppose much is happening out there, come on in~" She purred.

"Uh.. are you sure?" Arvis questioned.

"I am," Pilot said without hesitation, turning to Java, "Can I get a second opinion~?" Java followed her companion's lead, shooting Arvis a grin and what she hoped was a decent 'come hither' look as she nodded in agreement with Java.

Arvis didn't need to be told again, entering the tent and pulling the entrance fully shut as he made his way to the bed. Pilot pulled him onto the bed, Java reaching to undress him.

Arvis and Java had been together before, quite a few times especially if they were to count the time their dreamselves had hooked up. So undressing in bed with Java was no issue. Having Pilot there though, that.. Was a bit of a curve ball.

Still, being pulled into a kiss by his beloved mate and feeling the sprite's smooth, soft hand gripping his at attention stiffness to begin warming him up, he was in no way complaining.

"Pilot's been really close to me you know," Java purred, "I was hoping she could be close to you to."

"Then the three of us can have our own little weird romantic thing that freaks the trolls out," Pilotsprite giggled as she stroked Arvis, "show 'em the humans can have a little fun to~"

Arvis groaned from the pleasure, "S..sounds amazing~" He said, turning to give Pilot a kiss as he had Java.

The sprite returned it warmly, moving to straddle him gently.

Java grinned eagerly, wondering what the troll quadrant symbol for this kind of relationship would be.

* * *

Jeff couldn't even keep track of where he was in time anymore.

He'd lost all sense of 'past, present, and future.' Time was him, and he would see across it. He was sure he would die at some point, he was acting as this planet's First Guardian.

He'd been doing so only in title for a while, being literally the flow of time and able to jump to any point to assist. But at some point-keeping track of which point was like looking for the water in the sewage-he'd become the legitimate First Guardian, powers and all.

For the life of him he couldn't recall what had brought it about, which may well have been by design honestly. All he knew was that there'd been someone tall, thin, and green present. He recalled them saying something, but he couldn't place fully what it had been.

He knew more than remembered that this person had been the same friend who'd helpfully informed him of the impending disaster that had been heading for their planet and showed them how to obtain the game.

Now being capable of being anywhere as well as any time, he could take his job as the First Guardian even more seriously. This did have the unintended side effect of him drifting from his friends a little bit more than he was comfortable with, at least for the time being.

He was sure that at some point he'd let himself loop back around and hang out with them. As far as the rest of them had been considered, he'd have been visiting them as regularly as he always had been, perhaps even more frequently.

But for now, he needed to focus on protecting the world. The world was shockingly prone to self destruction on a shockingly regular basis. While the world could certainly survive a few things, they were still disasters that he didn't want to let occur.

Generally there were three types of disaster: the run of the mill near apocalypse, basic world enders, and the more specific world enders that even as both the First Guardian and Heir of Time he couldn't handle himself.

The third kind would require help from his friends at some point, and for the moment he was pushing them off. The perk of his powers was the ability to be extremely lazy when he wanted to be. Very few of the disasters he needed to prevent were time sensitive by his time-sentient standards.

Those that were tended to be extremely sensitive and in requirement of very careful hands, but he'd prevented two so far so he felt he had a decent batting average on that front. For the moment, he was drifting through the flow of time itself, following the movement of the grand ethereal gear's turning as he thought.

His own age was difficult to pin down even before he'd become First Guardian and stopped aging altogether.

By his own estimate he was about five hundred, three hundred years older than everyone else in the session. As god tiers, they were likely only to die when they outright decided to or fell in battle.

The only difference really he supposed was that his friends all had partners of some kind. Even if only in a single quadrant, they had another to share their lives with. As Jeff drifted, he wondered why he didn't.

More specifically, he wondered by he wasn't upset that he didn't. Surely he should feel alone, feel bad, feel the slightest bit regretful for never finding any kind of romantic partner, and indeed still never intending to.

But he didn't. He was perfectly fine with his life. When he felt lonely he simply emerged from the timestream and enjoyed some time with his friends-being mindful to pick a time when they weren't busy with something, or at least were busy with something he could help with.

He got a few questions about why his hair had gone stark white, and he simply shrugged and brought up a line about it being something to do with going through the timestream the way he did. He didn't like lying, but didn't think anything especially good would come from them knowing of his new powers and more to the point his new role in life.

He was sure they would find out eventually. Not because he planned to tell them, but he just knew he would by virtue of him visiting them at some point in the timeline and them being well aware that he was a First Guardian.

They refused to tell them how they knew-reportedly at Jeff's own request. He wasn't allowed to know until he, and evidently this was a quote directly from his future self, 'met the Muse.'

According to Aspico, the Muse was a master class, the most passive class in existence and one of the three most powerful; one that inspired their aspect in others.

What this Muse's aspect and more to the point who they were was not exactly forthcoming. His friends had no answers for this, and he didn't mind. It was his own fault for making a temporal knot out of a nice straightforward timeline.

He supposed he'd figure it out eventually. With nothing much to do at the moment-at the moment being a general term for him-he occupied his thoughts by going to the farthest point in the timeline.

The timeline did of course have an end unfortunately, but it wasn't as grim as the end of Jeff and his friends' original timeline had been. It was a long, long time before anyone played Sburb. Because their society got to start where the previous left off, theirs ended much farther ahead, spreading from their planet to others.

As a result, one planet getting wrecked by meteors wasn't that big a deal, and didn't warrant entering a game to create a new universe.

The entire solar system getting wrecked was quite a different matter though, and it wasn't just meteors that were coming down.

Strange power, similar to the power the Black King had let out in his final moments, rained down in bolts across the solar system, threatening to end every planet within it.

Jeff watched from the edge of the timeline as he himself at some later point in his life blinked across the star system, deflecting meteors and bolts of power with his bat and his First Guardian energy. In time, he would be overwhelmed, and would die.

But his efforts bought twelve new kids, each living on a different planet but all connected by way of Skaianet, time to get into Sburb.

He'd watched it a few times already, but it never ceased to sober him; watching his own end. What was strange to him was how he didn't seem bored or unamused by the events, as though he'd never seen them before.

He didn't think he was ever going to get amnesia, which left only the fact that it was going to be such an important and intense event that, no matter how many times he watched it before it happened, it would be just as intense.

Sighing, and stretching his arms, Jeff flowed back through time to hang out with a few of his friends. He'd leave the future problems to future Jeff, present Jeff wanted popcorn and movies.

* * *

 **1\. I did intend to have two more lemons, one between Risura and Mutosi and one between Brendon and Valtina. But I figure it'd be excessive considering that there's already one of each in both of those quadrants ^^U plus Valtina and Brendon could very well be non-sexual moirales. 2. Viola, the close of this story! Well, not Sinful's Drabbles, Sburb Update Patch. Well-well, the lemon half of it, the story/combat half of it is in the actual story itself. Wellx3, mostly the lemon half of it. Couldn't help leaving that one lore bit there at the end XD and yes, for all three of you still reading and enjoying this, I might write that as well at some point.**

 **For the moment though, I'd like to know your likes and dislikes for this story ^^ what was good, what was bad, etc. Favorite classpect of this group, one you'd have liked me to use, stuff like that.**

 **Personally I really enjoyed this story, which is slightly odd considering how little smut was involved XD what can I say, I'm deep into Homestuck ^^U it's just a shame I got into it so late. Most fellow homestucks have gone silent or given up this far down the line. And if this is being read by someone after the fact the fandom will probably be even quieter. Sigh.**

 **In any event, I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time ^^  
**


	99. Too Much Coffee Rewrite

**Alrighty, there's gonna be a slight change in how the Drabbles are handled from here on out. From now on, Sinful's Drabbles are not just stories ideas that I might get around to writing a full story for at some point. From now on, the Sinful Drabbles will be all the loose ideas I get that I could never really make into full stories and just write them here, like an archive for misc. stories.**

 **On the down side, you can no longer expect all of these to get full on stories. On the bright side, you fans of ideas like Fusion Space, Minet, or any of the other ideas that will be started here, will be happy to know that they'll be update more frequently and be generally longer than the standard drabbles.**

 **Like with the original drabbles ideas, the ones that will get the most new installments will be the ones that get the most reviews and positive feedback. Feel free to leave a comment leaving negative feedback for a story if you really don't want to see it continued, lol. In any event, let's get on the first story for this new wave of drabbles; one inspired by my discovery that the Starbucks logo woman is actually a mermaid, and her original artwork quite clearly had her bare chested XD**

The goddess Panera had often come down from the clouds and wind where she typically rested to look around the shore. It was normally a rather calm experience for her.

But one day, she saw something that brought a blush to her cheeks. Resting at the edge of the shore was a tall, beautiful mermaid. A two tailed mermaid mind you, wearing nothing at all, not bothering to cover herself and letting the seaspray cause her bare breasts and visible slit glisten in the light of the day.

Panera couldn't help but stare for several minutes. She managed to avert her eyes from the scandalous siren, returning to her realm above; not knowing that the mermaid had known she was being watched, and grinned at the start of a new little game.

For weeks Panera would could down, finding the mermaid, who's name she'd learned was Star, sunbathing in progressively more shameless positions.

Her face flushed deeper each time, and finally she couldn't take it anymore. Before she knew what she was doing, she had approached Star with the intent of scolding her for being so flagrant with her body; only for the mermaid to act confused.

"It is but a body," Star said, "How could such a natural thing be shameful?" She question, moving up in front of Panera and looking her over, "What's a shame is keeping it hidden~" She purred, the desire in her eyes sending a shudder through Panera, one that kept her frozen in place as the mermaid began to lean in.

Panera blushed deeply as Star brought her into a kiss, the sweet taste of her lips eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Oh, you like that huh~?" Star questioned as she pulled back, a grin on her face, "Naughty goddess~ what would the others say~?"

"Sh-shut up." Panera said nervously, looking away to hide her blush. Star turned Panera to face her again, moving closer still so her large breasts were pressed against Panera's chest.

"I love my girls with a bit of sass~"

"W-what precisely do you intend to do to me?" Panera questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Star said, "Not unless you want it. And I'm starting to really think you do~" She purred, her hands moving along Panera's body up to her chest, fingers curling under her dress to begin pulling it off.

She didn't at first, giving Panera every opportunity to stop her, to tell her she didn't want to go any further. Much as she loved seeing the cute goddess squirm she didn't plan to force herself on her if she legitimately didn't want it.

But Panera didn't stop her. Didn't bat her hands away, or insist that she stop. Star grinned at this, taking it at a confirmation that Panera wanted this to, possibly quite badly based on how red she was getting.

In one, swift moment Star yanked her dress completely off; managing not to tear it at all as she did so-which she was rather proud of. She licked her lips as her eyes roamed over Panera's smooth body, covered by the barest of fabrics now. Panera gulped at the almost hungry look in her eyes.

She may not have been willing to force herself on the goddess, but she was too cute not to completely wreck now that she had the opportunity~ But as she thought this, her eyes reached the goddesses crotch, and she was surprised by what she found there; a tent containing a stiff member trying to escape.

The mermaid lowered herself down in front of Panera, yanking Panera's thin panties down and nearly getting slapped in the face by her stiffness. From this position, Panera's futanari nature was on full display. Panera was tense, worried that this would, as it had in the past, ruin whatever they were about to have.

Her nervousness may have actually aided Star, as when the mermaid eagerly wrapped her lips around the goddess' member, Panera let out a loud gasp. Star positioned herself probably, taking the goddess' seven inch shaft between her plump tits, stroking it gently as her mouth continued to suck on her tip.

Panera whimpered, toes curling from the intense pleasure. She'd avoided even touching herself for most of her life, leaving her body remarkably sensitive.

Granted, remarkably sensitive was still fairly durable for a goddess, but Star's skill and lovely body chipped away at her easily, bringing the futa caffeine deity over the edge within a few short minutes, unloading into the mermaid's mouth. Panera panted gently as Star licked her lips, swallowing the seed she had been given.

The mermaid moved down onto the ground, bringing the goddess down with her, "I do hope you don't have any prior engagements today~" She purred, "Because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon~" She said, silencing any response Panera could have had by bringing her face against her breasts, holding her there as she moved her two tails around Panera's body, locking them around her. She didn't plan to let go until she'd milked the goddess completely dry~


	100. Xcom version 1

**And now I will convert my actual Xcom playthroughs into stories, much as I did with Dragon's Quest, lol. I have three different playthroughs. This first one is the story that was primarily serious with lemons sprinkled in. but there's a second that was a healthy mix of lemons and serious, and one that is primarily lemons. At least that's how my mind interpreted the nicknames and the story that came about as a result of them, lol.**

* * *

The first mission of Xcom was only four soldiers, three men and a woman, all armed with pistols, assault rifles, and grenades.

It was like sending toddlers in against fully trained soldiers. Granted, they were faced only with plasma pistol armed sectoids, but it was still a battle no human could have been prepared for.

And yet… all four of them survived.

Not only did they survive, they successfully completed the mission with the highest of marks, all given promotions, new ranks and with them new equipment; one Assault, Heavy, Sniper, and Support. Though it would be awhile before they earned their nicknames, they would eventually be known as Cowboy, Flash, Emo, and Missionary.

Their names and reputations were built up over several missions form Xcom. cowboy, leader of the group, earned his nickname for his reputation of ending up in what amounted to one on one duels with the aliens, walking out into plain view and drawing his gun before the enemy could.

The mission that cemented his nickname was one wherein his shotgun was empty, leaving only a pistol, and he'd been surrounded by sectoids, the rest of the team scattered across the area dealing with thin men. Somehow, with nothing but that pistol, he took out all five sectoids, earning the name Cowboy and returning to homebase a legend.

Flash's nickname was a result of his speed. Somehow, even in full armor with a machine gun and rocket launcher sprung over his back, he managed to clear an entire construction site in only a few minutes, firing the rocket that ended the mission to save Missionary and a rookie who would latter go on to become a heavy known by the name Tectionic.

Speaking of, Missionary's name came from his tendency to follow up on every single soldier in a mission for healing and help, a support boy through and through; though it was often joked by Flash that the nickname 'Missionary' was in reference to his favorite sexual position.

Emo, the sniper, is the only one who was not named for her prowess or a specific heroic event. Rather, her nickname is a slightly teasing one from the others.

During an escort mission, she had insisted on scouting out in a different direction to the rest of the group; which had resulted in her being stuck in an empty room, alone, while the rest of the team fought off thin men to protect the scientist they were escorting.

Despite them knowing full well that Emo was, if anything, the least frightened of aliens on the whole lot of them, having gotten her promotion to sniper for taking out every single alien on a mission with long distance shots, the joke that she had run into the other room to hide just sort of stuck, and with it the nickname Emo.

It was possible that under different circumstances the name would have ended up making her angry with her team, leading to poor teamwork.

But no such dysfunction occurred, possible on account of the entire team being together, their polyamorous relationship being the second most well known thing about them after their skills. Just the four of them at least, which made it slightly awkward when they began going on missions in groups of five or six.

Thankfully the heavy known as Tectonic, so named for an event wherein his missile shot had detonated a car, which had in turn caused three other cars to detonate in a chain reaction of explosions that had killed four different aliens, was good friends with the group, which prevented things from being awkward, and killed it completely when the sixth slot became occupied by the SHIV, a mechanical gun turret soldier.

The six of them progressed further and further through the ranks of Xcom, through training, missions, and upgrades, fighting a working and loving.

The appearance of the Outsider had been cause for shock in all of Xcom, the solid light soldier guarding the fallen alien ships changed the game entirely, both when it came to fighting the aliens, and when it came to studying them. It had been Cowboy who'd captured the first alien, stunning a sectoid with an arc thrower after jumping down from the top of a car behind them.

Scanning the alien's mind had produced an image of the Outsider, making Xcom's next mission clear.

It had taken a combination of Emo's watchful eye, Missionary's smokescreen, Flash's speed, Cowboy's quick strikes, and the SHIV and Tectonic sweeping the area, but they'd managed to get the Outside, or at least the artificial/organic shard generating its body, captured. Through the shard, the location of an alien base was discovered.

While the engineers worked on improved equipment, the soldiers were told to rest and relax themselves, enjoy their calm before the storm.

When asked why they were given such an order, the commander simply informed them that their survival was not something they could count on when they did in fact enter the alien base. There was no telling what would be inside, or if they could be ready for it. And for this fear of the unknown, their only task in the run up to the mission on the base was to simply enjoy the time they still had to live.

By this point, Xcom had encountered Cyberdisks and, far more frightening, the Chrysalis. Between that and the knowledge that there was something else in that base, something intelligent, something that the other aliens feared and were subservient to, the soldiers couldn't help but agree.

Tectonic took a trip to the rookie barracks to tell stories and, with any luck, impress some of the female soldiers, while Cowboy, Emo, Missionary, and Flash adjourned to their shared room to enjoy what could be their last hours together.

They had no idea what to expect, nor could they have known how much would change on, and after, their storm of the base.

Xcom, and humanity in general, was about to become something so much more…

* * *

 **I intend to do a character profile rundown for my other two Xcom playthroughs before any of them actually progress, and let the reviews dictate which actually get focused on, lol.**


	101. Xcom version 2

**As I said, there are three different stories to tell through Xcom, and this is the second; the one that had equal focus on story lemons and story/action.**

* * *

Xcom had done well to fill up its ranks with the best of the best as quickly by possible, forming crack teams to fight off the alien incursion.

The primary team of six, the one that gradually became legendary among Xcom, was known for both their skill, and their relationships.

Not to say that all six of the soldiers were in a relationship, just half of them.

Arcade the heavy, tall, dark, and nicknamed for the jovial nature with which she approached the alien combat; having essentially challenged a Cyberdisk to a duel and blasted the thing away with her rockets.

Doc, the pale beauty Support girl, earned her nickname for fairly obvious reasons. She was an expert combat medic, never letting any soldier die or even remain damaged for more than a few moments even when she was across an entire combat zone.

Hazard, the primary assault girl, was also given her nickname for a fairly obvious reason. If it stepped into her line of sight, it was as good as dead. She was a powerful, and terrifying soldier.

Which was slightly ironic considering how unbelievably submissive she was to her two lovers. It could perhaps be understood in regards to Arcade, as the heavy was a much larger, more physically strong soldier and a D-girl of slightly shocking size; but she was as submissive to her as she was to Doc despite the support girl being a fairly physically unimpressive (muscle-wise at least, her figure matched and perhaps surpassed Hazard's).

The three of them were all members of the first Xcom attack group, having built their reputations up over time. Their fourth went on to be named Hardcore, a heavy named for his tendency to never stop in combat, pouring attack after attack after attack into his enemies and never lose faith he would succeed.

He went on to becoming the leader of the secondary squadron, best friend and drinking buddy to the primary squad's second heavy; Collateral.

His nickname said it all really, he caused damage. To the aliens, human property; everything. He was considered to be a weapon as much as his rocket launcher was. But he was too useful in the field to not be sent out with the others. He was not a part of Arcade, Doc, and Hazard's little poly-relationship, though not for lack of trying.

His flirting, while good natured and rarely annoying, was still ceaseless until it had been made clear to him that the three of them were only interested in other women.

Even then, he didn't stop trying to peak at the three of them in their barracks or the showers, Hardcore helping him sneak about the base in the hopes of getting a look at their fun. They were more often than not thwarted though, if not by one of the three women themselves than by Drifter.

He was the team's sniper, and was considered to be one of if not the best sniper on the planet. He was quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and the other soldiers often commented that mentally he must have been some kind of robot; a saying brought on by the fact that, even though he was the one male soldier given access to the women's barracks and showers to act as guard to prevent the others from looking in, he never attempted to sneak any peeks himself.

There wasn't a sexual bone in his body it seemed, nor even much of emotion. But he was fiercely loyal to the cause, hence him traveling the world to work for as many organizations as possible.

It was his travels that had caused him to earn the nickname Drifter, and he had more mission stories than any other soldier in Xcom.

The sixth and final member of the primary squad was a second assault girl. She'd taken to being called DJ, though no one was sure where the nickname had come from for sure.

Stories ranged from her having distracted an alien with a car radio to land a direct shot to kill it, to her having been a particular kind of musician before the war against the aliens had started.

Wherever the nickname came from, she'd developed a second reputation during her time at Xcom.

Unlike Collateral, DJ actually had managed to infiltrate Arcade and the other's polyamorous fun, if irregularly and temporarily, but by that same token that she accepted any physical affections when they were offered to her.

She was a part girl as much as a soldier, and she seemed to take pride in it. She used the men's showers more often than the women's, and usually any time Collateral and Hardcore managed to successfully peek at the girls, it was because DJ was working with them.

There was however one last soldier of note, another woman known by the name of Pixie. She was a support, and much like Drifter had been brought in to Xcom from a different organization.

None were quite sure how she'd gotten her nickname, she refused to actually tell any story that had led to it, but most put it down to her distinctly adorable, innocent, fairly like features.

Said features had had a slightly intense effect on Arcade, who viewed Pixie as a wolf views a defenseless deer; at least sexually. Hazard didn't mind, slightly amused that someone else would be at on the receiving end of Arcade's aggressive side for once; though even she wasn't prepared for how much Arcade would utterly break Pixie.

Nonetheless, they various soldiers had to keep their focus on the fight as often as they did their fun, knowing that if they lost focus in the field the entire world could suffer for it.

Even when DJ was on the mission, or Arcade with Pixie, they managed to keep it in their pants at least until the ride back from the mission.

None were sure how long the war would last, nor were any of them aware of how intense the war would become.


	102. Xcom version 3

**And now for the last of the three Xcom teams/stories, the one that was entirely focused on lemons with the action and violence more just in the background XD**

* * *

Two snipers, two heavies, a support, and an assault rumored not to be human.

This was the team that would gradually reclaim all of earth from the aliens, the Xcom team that surpassed all expectations for what they would be capable of. It didn't take the original four to develop titles and reputations within Xcom.

For her vicious, outright feral combat in the field, the assault class D-girl came to be known as Vandel.

The nickname cemented itself on a mission against that had spiraled inside a city building. The assault class had been previously seen chasing down a group of Sectoids in another direction, and so all seemed lost..

Until the assault smashed through the ceiling, landing behind the floater who'd been about to kill the rest of the team and blowing it away with her shotgun.

Some claim that the name was actually a reference to the predatory nature with which she sought out romantic partners, seemingly viewing it more as a hunting exercise than anything else.

Thankfully for those living in Xcom's HQ, Vandel had Vixen there to keep her in line. Vixen was the team's support girl. Her name didn't come from her ability, though her healing and quick fire support skills were the highest in all of Xcom,but for her beauty.

It was no secret to any that she had almost mystical seduction abilities, able to effortlessly wrap anyone around her finger with the simplest of words and looks. Not just humans either. While her beauty was well known, it was an event wherein she managed to seduce an entire platoon of alien soldiers, preventing them from attacking long enough for the heavys to blow them away with rockets.

To date, she's the only person to have ever tamed Vandel, though under her orders, Vandel became less… aggressive with everyone (save for the aliens, for whom she had an odd desire to plow as hard as possible from the moment the arc thrower was invented).

Speaking of the Heavys, their names came to be Crater and Diesel. The former's name is fairly self explanatory, given for the powerful blasts made by her rockets and the devastation that were left in her wake.

It was also claimed by one or two male soldiers-both found in the medbay-that if she were allowed to ride anyone, all that would be left of the man/futa/D-girl would be a crater.

A rumor disproved by Vandel mind you, though considering Vandel's strength and tenacity were rare among humans, its still possible that she's merely an exception to a rule. Diesel though earned her nickname for her engineering skills.

Unlike most heavys, she personally oversaw the development and maintenance of all her own equipment, steadily improving them independently of Xcom's own R&D team.

She was known to return to the barracks rather late at night, her tanned skin still covered in sweat, grease, and oil; which seemed to trigger a lust in the others too strong for her to counteract, and she wouldn't end up getting a chance to shower until after they were done with her. Not that she actually minded much, it was simply an inconvenience really.

Last but by no means least are the two snipers; Hex and Athena. Hex, while slow to get moving, was never known to leave anything alive once it was in her line of sight. If her shots landed, they killed.

Though as with others, there's a common Xcom rumor that her sniper skills were not the origin of her nickname, but that the name 'Hex' was instead a reference to how 'magic' her hands and mouth were.

Her lovers have refused to confirm or deny this statement, which seems to have only reinforced it in the minds of the other Xcom soldiers.

There would be no questioning where Athena's nickname came form though. She was a quick thinker, and a wise thinker. She was well read, and an excellent tactician; the smartest member of the primary attack squad by a wide margin.

Granted, her studies gradually lessened mas she was pulled more and more into the… fun with her fellow soldiers.

What drew her in when she was initially so hostile towards the idea was unknown, though most tended to assume either Vandel violated her or Vixen seduced her; perhaps some combination of both.

Others sometimes speculated that it had actually been her fellow sniper Hex who had drawn her into the fun, as the two had once been found in a mission doing things that..

One would expect they'd have saved for after a mission as opposed to during.

But unknown to most was the truth that it had actually been the relatively passive Diesel that had drawn her in, Athena realizing that, like herself, the heavy was both a futa, and one with no nymphomania.

Ironically, their bonding over these facts lead to a significant spike in sex within the both of them, both with each other and the others.

But do not let the discussion of sex fool you, every member of the team was utterly deadly in the field, ready and able to take down any team of aliens that confronted them. It just so happened that they had a tendtacy to get distracted by each other's (and occasionally the aliens') bodies before, after, and as previously mentioned, occasionally even during said missions.

It was for this reason that the commander was somewhat nervous to specifically request that an alien-in this case a Sectoid Commander-be captured alive when Vandel was on the mission.

She tossed up whether or not it would be viable to leave Vandel off the mission, but it simply wasn't possible. She was too useful in battle, and the commander was unsure what all would be in the alien base.

In the end, she settled for a deal: if Vandel could keep it in her pants until after the Sectoid commander was captured and interrogated, the alien would then be put into Vandel's custody to do with as she pleased. She would also be given her own, more powerful arc thrower to capture any aliens she liked the look of within the field to take as moire 'playmates'.

If that didn't work as motivation, the commander wasn't sure what would.

* * *

 **Now that all three are out there, I'll let the reviews decide which, if any of them, get followed up on, lol. Apologies to those with no interest in any of them or even Xcom, in the future I'll attempt to not have it be just Xcom XD**


	103. DOME

**Alrighty,** **I've been waiting quite awhile to get around to this one ^-^ If you haven't watched T.O.M.E, go watch T.O.M.E. It's on Youtube, it's quite good and they're making a game for it.**

 **If you have watched it, I'm sorry it took me so long to actually write something on it, which makes me retroactively a hypocrite for complaining about the lack of smut for it XD**

* * *

Prism hurried across the purple rock of Lavandera, long pink hair training behind her and gemstone blade gleaming in the artificial sunlight. She was eager to find her party so they could be one of the first groups into the new expansion.

 _ **Username: Prismaster. Type: Swordsman. Power: Crystal Sword.**_

Her account in the Terrain Of Magical Expertise wasn't a massively high leveled one, but she'd gotten a lot of practice and leveling done thanks to her friends. They'd done.. quite a lot together.. Partially because of the party leader Arcane, but also because of the second in command Cleo. Things had gotten much different when she arrived..

Prism wondered when the group tailing her planne on making their move. She'd known they were following her for the last three minutes. She understood an ambush required patience, but most ambushes she'd been on the receiving end of hadn't had any.

She very nearly made it all the way to the party's meeting place before a buzzsaw crashed into the stone in front of her to block her path. Having been waiting for this, she spun on her heels and drew her sword in the same fluid motion to face her opponents as they revealed themselves.

The first was a tall fair skinned lad with anime style shades and a classic boxer outfit, complete with red gloves.

 _ **Username: Bralbie. Type: Fighter. Power: Slugger.**_

The second had long brunette hair, though not much else could be seen through the pale blue cloak and wizard's hat.

 _ **Username: Lunora. Type: Spellcaster. Power: Moon Runes.**_

The next was a fellow swordsman, a bulky guy armed with what looked like a paring knife but scaled up to the size of a marching flag.

 _ **Username: Thrash71. Type: Swordsman. Power: Razor.**_

Down on all fours was a red furred fox woman, a flame at the tip of her tail and a fiendish grin across her face.

 _ **Username: Volipae. Type: Animalistic. Power: Burn.**_

The thrower of the buzzsaw was a the tallest, body seemingly composed of several rotating blades and armor.

 _ **Username: Sawbux. Type: Mechanical. Power: Cutter.**_

The last was a swirling mass of black and gray smoke that formed a face and hands occasionally as they presumably attempted to look intimidating.

 _ **Username: Ove3rcast. Morphological. Power: Smog.**_

"Six v one?" Prism questioned, "You guys are either overestimating me or underestimating yourselves," She said, "Or just beings dicks." She added with a shrug, raising her blade for the inevitable battle.

"We've heard you've got a hacker on your team," Thrash said, "We don't like your kind messing up the game. We figure if we can pick you off before the expansion starts, you won't be able to respawn before it starts and we can stop you ruining it."

"This again? Guys, Cleo isn't a hacker, she's just fucking good." Prism said with a sigh of exasperation. This group hadn't been the first to accuse Cleo of being a hacker and Prism doubted they'd be the last.

The attacking players didn't seem to believe this, and leapt forward to attack. Thankfully they couldn't activate a full on grid without Prism agreeing to it. She didn't, allowing them to continue fighting out in the open.

She knew what they said about people who played without the grid, but she wasn't dim enough to go into one alone against six others. She was prideful sure but she thankfully wasn't quite that stupid.

Prism rose her blade, deflecting two more of Sawbux's blades and jumping back to avoid a purple fire bolt from Volipae. She turned on her heels and spun with her sword out as she moved towards Bralbie, the boxer guarding through the attack and getting cuts across his arms before counter-attacking.

Prism was knocked back by the heavy strike, then tripped up by Lunora's magic wave. Prism wasn't able to raise her sword before she got blasted in the face with toxic smog from Overcast, which left her open to an attack form Thrash, who was bringing down his oversized can opener on her.

It wasn't the most dignified way to go out, but in her defense she was having to deal with six different players. Her only regret would have ben not being able to do more damage before getting taken out…

If Thrash had not been frozen in mid-air about a foot away from her, a haze of color that looked like several rotating gears around him.

"Why do they always go after you I wonder." Came a smooth voice from nearby. Prism and her enemies looked over to see a tall, sleek metallic looking player with a few gear-like growths ticking away across his body, "Almost made it all the way back this time though."

 _ **Name: Epoch. Type: Mechanical. Power: Clockwork.**_

"Not my fault they're after me." Prism said, "Well, they're kinda after Cleo actually. Had to defend her honor."

Epoch rolled his eyes at this, turning to the group of attacking players, holding up his hand to stop a series of rotating knives that had been thrown at him. "Such crude weaponry for a fellow Mechanical." He said dismissively as the blades were frozen in time.

"You working with the hacker too huh?" Sawbux questioned.

"Well it depends on what you mean by that," Epoch said, "If you're asking me if I work with a hacker, then no, no I don't. If you're talking about my friend Cleo, then yes, but with the amendment that she's not now nor to my knowledge has she ever been a hacker."

By the time he had the sentence out, Volipae had prepared several balls of fire to throw at Epoch, but was unable to actually attack; a mass of flying bugs gathering around her, biting and stinging and throwing off her aim.

 _ **Name: Beea. Type: Animalistic. Power: Swarm Queen.**_

"So what's happening now?" Beea, a tall, green haired girl with long insectoid wings and an oversized outfit meant to mimic the look of several different insect queens, most prominently bee and ant, questioned as she flew down and landed next to Epoch.

"These jerks want to pick a fight with Cleo." Prism said as she retrieved her sword and turned to face her opponents once again.

Beea smiled, "Well, good thing I brought backup then." She said, two more players appearing in a flash, both male.

The first was a tall, robed figure, almost all their features obscured by the brown and blue fabrics, their sleeves going about an extra five inches passed his hands, with what looked like a belt of player cards around his waist. He appeared out of nothing with a blur of color and light.

The second was a shorter boy, his body entirely humanoid, but also see through, translucent even after he'd become visible. He was dressed seemingly only in a massive purple sweater that covered his light blue body, his hair and eyes both matching the color of his body and sweater respectively.

 _ **Name: Arcane. Type: Spellcaster. Power: Tarot.**_

 _ **Name: Spookaboi. Type: Morphological. Power: Specter.**_

"Sorry we took so long," Arcane said, drawing a card from his belt.

"We wanted to make an entrance." Spook said with a cute giggle.

Prism rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just thrash these jerks." She said, rushing into battle and locking blades with Thrash. Spook nodded, turning invisible and appearing again behind Overcast, making two nearby rocks begin to levitate to use as projectiles.

Arcane tossed out a card, casting the Chariot, this charged after Bralbie, then choosing the Hermit to surround himself with protection from the bolt of moon runes from Lunora.

Beea summoned a swarm of bees to form a shield from Volpie's fire, termines summoning around her feet to begin crawling over her, biting and generally being a nuisance to the kitsune girl.

Epoch send the spinning blades in reverse, sending them back at Sawbux, who countered with what looked like a sword sized chainsaw that jutted from his arm. He cut through the blades and charged forward, trying to land a hit before he was frozen in time again.

The battle only lasted about three minutes before the final member of the party arrived, which leveled the playing field numbers-wise, even if Prism and her friends were pretty sure they wouldn't be fighting anymore.

She was humanoid, though her features were far to hot pink and composed of what looked like raw code to be mistaken for a fully human designed player character. She seemed to have an aura about her that drew attention to her, even without her extremely voluptuous figure and legs that trailed for miles.

"What's all this then?" Cleo questioned as she sauntered into the center of the battle, a hand on her hip.

"A bunch of creeps who think you're a hacker." Prism summarized, biting her lip at the sound of Cleo's giggle in response.

"This again huh?" Cleo questioned, "I'll tell you what, you set up a grid now so we can have a little privacy, and I'll give you all a first hand look at what I am. No tricks or hacking, just my powers against yours. Deal?"

It was extremely reasonable, but Arcane and Beea both visibly held in snickering at this. This, to the enemy players, was confirmation she was indeed a hacker. But they agreed and set up the grid regardless, blocking off sight of what happened inside.

They never stood a chance. Cleo wasn't a hacker, nor was she overleveled. She just had a rather useful power choice that she'd trained quite well.

 ** _Name: Cleopatra33. Type: Fighter. Power: Lust._**

* * *

 **Announcement: Sinfulnature1123's is up and running, and has been modified now from per creation to per month. Apologies for the repeated mentions of it, but without patrons I'll be going on hiatus after this update, so I figured it bared repeating.**


	104. Bound Korra (Legend of Korra)

**Alrighty, time for the first Patron Drabble. If you haven't heard, one of the tiers on is to get one requested drabble every month. And my first Patron, BlueKing, has requested this scenario. If you also want a requested drabble per month, or even just a single drabble (or just don't want me to have to stop writing) feel free to become a patron ^^**

 **Fandom: Legend of Korra. Contains: Straight. Bondage. Forced.**

* * *

It all started with Asami trying to spice things up.

Korra had explained to her how she'd had a fantasy of being tied up during sex, but actually being tied up didn't do anything for her. She didn't know why, but her girlfriend had a theory.

In her fantasy, Korra was helpless, at Asami's mercy. In reality though, Asami wasn't a bender and Korra was the avatar, so it was impossible for Korra's mind to feel like she was helpless, as she knew that at any point she could free herself with little more than just a breath of fire. Wanting to help her beloved explore her desires, and having coincidentally having been commissioned by the police department to find a way of suppressing bending so criminals couldn't break out, Asami went to work.

Korra's blush was practically emitting light when Asami explained that the rope she'd designed was no only too strong for any standard human to break physically, but were also capable of suppressing bending. It let out small chi blocking pulses that only lasted long enough for transport, unable to be felt despite their intense effect.

"Even a powerhouse like you would be… helpless~" Asami purred into Korra's ear, teasingly biting her lover's ear before turning and heading to the bedroom. Korra followed suit, and in a matter of moments, Korra was undressed and tied up.

Asami was worried she'd made it too tight, but Korra seemed to shudder from the sensation. Before she could lay a finger on her though, there was a crashing sound from outside the room. Asami had only meant to glance out of the room, but the attackers, a group who were fairly certain they could get a hefty ransom for Asami, caught her by surprise.

They thankfully didn't notice the naked and tied up avatar, and without her bending Korra couldn't free herself to escape. Korra writhed on the bed trying to free herself for minutes before she heard someone entering the house. It was Bolin she realized. She called him to the bedroom, not caring if he saw her naked. She needed to save Asami.

Bolin's mouth curved up into a grin as he entered the room, looking over Korra's naked body, helpless in the bindings. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, and could only guess at what had happened.

Korra shuddered as she felt his hand going over her smooth, mocha body, "B-Bolin, what are you doing?" She questioned angrily at the unwelcomed contact. She'd known he liked her, and by extension liked her body, but she hadn't pegged him for a creep. In response she felt his hand come down hard on her bare ass, bringing out a yelp.

He was quite a strong guy, it had to be said. He was well aware that he was probably gonna get nine levels of hell beaten out of him for this from Korra and Asami both, but he didn't care. He was so frustrated with how Korra had ignored him, overlooked him, and at one point even gone so far as to use him to make Mako jealous; even if she hadn't fully realized she'd been doing it.

This would be fucking worth it.

Korra's body tensed nervously when she heard what she feared were the sounds of Bolin undoing his pants and taking out his cock. Sure enough, with no warning whatsoever, Korra felt Bolin's solid cock ram into her pussy.

"Bolin stop!" She shouted, trying to turn her head to look him in the eye, figuring that would be enough to bring him back to his senses. But the tight bindings were preventing her from turning her head enough, and the suppressant within the bindings was preventing her from using any bending to save herself.

Even bound like she was, a burst of air from her mouth could put her in good position to fend for herself with fire breath. But no, she was trapped.

Asami really had outdone herself with these. Bolin moaned, hands shamelessly groping Korra's ass, loving how it felt against him as he thrust into her tight cunt. Her muscled form made her feel even better around his cock, and her being so tense only added to the gripping sensation.

He grunted, pulling her hips as he thrust, forcing his cock deeper into her.

Korra cried out from the feeling, slowly going from ordering Bolin to stop, to begging him, struggling helplessly against the bindings.

All the struggling did was move her around his cock, which only encouraged him to keep going, forcing his cock deeper into her inch by inch.

Korra could hear his moans as she winced from the periodic smacks to her ass. By the time he was pumping his entire length into Korra's pussy, his spanking had her ass stinging enough for the redness to be seen in spite of the darkness of her skin.

Bolin moved more onto the bed now, forcing Korra's body into an uncomfortably bent position so he could hammer his cock harder into her, slamming faster and harder into her with the strength most common to the earth benders, Korra's pleas and groans now muffled by the sheets of the bed.

She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, and squirmed harder as she tried to prevent what was happening from happening. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, couldn't believe it was Bolin.. But there was nothing she could do. With a loud moan of pleasure and satisfaction, Bolin hilted himself balls deep, unloading his thick, warm cum as deeply inside her womb as he could manage.

He couldn't begin to care what happened next now, it felt too fucking good. He slid out of her messy cunt, stroking his still solid cock as he looked at her no less sprawled form, biting his lip as he wondered if he had time to give her ass a try.

He supposed it didn't matter at this point. He'd already drilled the avatar, Asami-and the law officials-couldn't get much more angry at him if they found him on her as if they found Korra as she was. He might as well keep going until he was found out...


	105. Howling Silver (X-overs)

**Time again for a patron requested drabble. You can get your own patron requested drabble at just seven dollars on , get one drabble a month for fifteen, or you can just chuck me a dollar to help me not die of starvation XD in any event, we've got a slightly weird scenario today founded on the coincidental naming, two werewolf girls of the same name. Fandoms: Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School/Hotel Transylvania. Contains: Toys, exhibition.**

 **Also for the sake of avoiding confusion, I'll be spelling the Winnie from Hotel Transylvania as Winny. I know they're both spelled the same way, hell that;'s basically the entire reason this was requested, but with them having the exact same name and no last names to be referred to, it's just easier to refer to them as Winnie (Ghoul School) and Winny (Transylvania).**

* * *

The two Winnies stood at attention as the curtain rose.

Winnie stood confidently despite her lack of clothing, not caring what any onlookers might think of her body or her actions. Winny was a bit more nervous, reflexively moving her legs and hands to cover herself as best she could.

She knew it was a futile effort considering whats he was up there to do, but she couldn't help it. Seeing the two young werewolves on stage minus their clothing drew a little attention in itself, a few of the convention goers stopping to see what was happening, and gaining more interest as they read the sign and realized the two of them would be putting on a demonstration.

There were many toys of sexual nature being sold at this convention. Some were specifically suited to monsters of some kind or another, others were just enchanted and good for anyone. The toys that Winnie and Winny would be showcasing though were of the former category.

The dildos were slightly larger than they had been told, standing at about eight inches in length and worryingly thick. Winnie shrugged this off, making a mental note to find the salesman and punch him after the show; after getting paid of course.

Winny though was made even more nervous by the sight of the toy. As if it being made of pure silver hadn't been troubling enough.. Winnie saw her friend growing anxious, and reached out to stop her panicking, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

They'd gotten through more difficult things than this. Hell, it could even be fun if they let it, as winnie had told her before they'd gotten to the strage. Winny was still unsure, but she was already up here, already had several pairs of eyes looking over her naked body. Might as well finish the job and get paid for it.

Winnie and Winny moved down into a sitting position, taking the ure silver dildos that had been brought out for them to showcase. Even just touching it sent a shiver through them that the audience could see, making them even more interested.

Some of them had heard the rumors about silver being implemented into werewolf sex toys, that it caused an increased sensitivity in them that allowed for even greater pleasure, or even pain for the more mashocistic wolf girls/boys-or at least for the more sadistic lovers to them.

But the toys were usually just composed with a certain amount of silver in them. These were the first to be pure, one hundred percent silver through and through. It didn't hurt to touch exactly, though there was an odd.. Stinging sensation.

It wasn't unpleasant mind you, just jarring, and worrying for wnny, who knew she and her fined would have to take the toys inside them. But Winnie didn't let it slow her down, moving her body a bit so she could spread her legs for the audience to see a she lined the toy up to her small slit.

She bit her lip when she felt the tip of it press against her, the sensation of it sending a strange, burning pleasure through her even before it was fully inside of her.

But it was too late to turn back now, she had to keep going. She pushed the toy more, letting out a groan that faded into a rather adorable whine as it entered her. Winny gulped at hearing this. If it was too much for winnie to endure.. What chance did she have.

'Just do it fast,' Winnie had told her, 'like a bandaid. ' Taking a deep breath, Winny closed her eyes, lifted her leg so the crowd could see, and forced the toy inside herself with a quick, rough motion. She let out a yelp that echoed through the entire building.

Winnie herself had barely gotten the first inch inside, and Winny had just rammed it three inches deep. Their natural weakness to the metal was making it difficult to think as they took the toys deeper inside, grunting and groaning as they struggled not to just give in and cum instantly.

In the end, that was more or less precisely what ended up happening, Winny going down first, barely getting halfway before her body clenched tight around the toy-which only strengthened the effect-and let out a long, loud, literal howl of pleasure with her climax; soaking the stage beneath her.

Winnie tried to hold out longer, getting six of the eight inches inside of her, strengthing her small pusys with the thick rod before it was too much for even her, and she let out and even louder, struggling groan as she came.

Both of them gripped the stage with their claws, bodies shaking even though they weren't even moving the toys anymore, as though they were vibrators as well.

Despite being still, the almost ethereal effect of silver on their bodies made t too intense, and despite the toys never moving, both of the wolf girls were forced over the edge a second time within moments of the first; their orgasm coming almost in unison the second time.

Needless to say, the man selling his silver dildos made out like a bandit that day, selling all of his stock on day one of the convention.

He thanked the two winnies profusely, paying them both… with his largest toys.


	106. Chaotic Rivalry (PokegirlsBuko)

**Time for another requested drabble ^^ and from a fan of the pokegirls/buko this time it seems. Fandom: Pokemon/pokegirls/buko. Contains: Straight, yaoi, rough, general chaos.**

Macavity, the cleric of chaos buko, was alone in his personal pocketspace of madness, attempting to play chess against no one in particular. It was very difficult, but Macavity was quite certain he'd puzzled out how to do it.

That is, until the red checker piece spawned hands and punched him in the face.

In itself, this would not have been too strange for Macavity, but he was quite certain that piece was on his side. Why would an alley attack him? Unless…

Macavity flipped the board, finding his long time rival, Cheshire-the feline chaos vanguard buko-hiding beneath.

Cheshire snickered, "Took you long enough, I've Been down here for ages." Cheshire said, popping his neck. This resulted in his head detaching form his body.

Cheshire shrugged-in so far as one would shrug without a head to give meaning to the shoulder movements, and simply attempted to respin the head back into place. Angry that his game had been interrupted, Macavity went for the troublesome feline's tail, knowing he was good as defeated if someone got ahold of it.

Cheshire vanished, re-appearing behind Macavity and grabbing onto him from behind, arms and legs both wrapping around him, "If you're that eager to get handsy, you could simply have asked~" Cheshire taunted, hands feeling along Macavity's body. Nice as the contact did indeed feel, Macavity could hardly allow himself to be bested.

He teleported out of Cheshire's grip, re-appearing behind him. Cheshire did the same, and so on. Realizing this could go on for eternity, Macavity decided that the most obvious and logical way to break the stalemate was to simply rip a hole in the fabric of reality.

This did in fact kill the loop, Cheshire pausing to watch what his rival was up to as a tear in reality manifested before him.

Macavity rolled up his sleeve-which didn't exist-and reached inside the hole. Like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat, Macavity pulled a second Macavity out of the hole in reality. There were a few key differences to be sure; the second Macavity being female.

A fairly fucking staked female at that, both Macavity and Cheshire caught off guard by her hourglass figure. Cheshire wasn't sure if Macavity had even intentionally pulled this female clone of himself into their realm, but she didn't seem wildly shocked by the transaction.

Grinning, the female Macavity clapped her hands, causing all clothes and clothing like objects in a twenty mile radius to vanish-causing quite a few troubles in the physical world mind you-leaving all three of the legendaries naked.

Such was hardly necessary, as only the two Macavity's had been wearing anything to begin with, and even they had been wearing nothing beneath their short sleeved shirts and shorts, but in any event, all were now equally naked; the pokegirl Macavity's sizable chest swaying with her movements through the air.

"Shall we?" She said, to herself, looking at their now shared target. Cheshire pouted as the two Macavity's pounced him together. He supposed he'd been on quite the winning streak for the passed few yes. He might as well let his rival take this victory.

Yes, that's right, he was going easy on them, his being put into the submissive role had nothing to do with Macavity grabbing his tail while he was distracted equally by the female Macavity's chaotic movements and tits.

Regardless of how it' happened-and knowing the memory the three of them had there was only a thirty percent chance that what had just happened even had, Cheshire wsa now bent over at the waist, Macavity rubbing his thick length between the feline's back entrance as the female kept his face pressed against her crotch.

Accepting his role for the time being-and already planning vengeance, Cheshire began to lap at the female Macavity's entrance as his own was penetrated by the male variant.

All three of the chaos legendaries moaned together, Female Macavity locking her legs around Cheshire's head as he ate her out; both her and the head floating off from the main body as the Male Macavity continued plowing into Cheshire's tight, warm ump; not even noticing Cheshire's tail moving up his leg until it was lined up to and drilling into his own ass.

Macavity yelped, member twitching inside of Cheshire's asshole. He smacked the feline's as once for attempting to take any dominance; then struck his ass again even harder for attempting to stop doing so without permission Cheshire's tongue extended longer inside of female Macavity, exploring and stirring her insides as fandom hands appeared to grope her breasts.

Who said phantom hands belonged to would require the combined efforts of multiple quantum physicists to determine.

Wanting something to take the taste of sludge out of her mouth (she'd been drowning in muck from having crashed into a Slutge commune before being pulled into this realm) Macavity directed their floating back down to the base body, bringing Cheshire's solid length to her lips, wrapping them around the feline's length and beginning to suck hard in it as Cheshire continued to work inside of her.

Macavity's male variant continue to drill into Cheshire's tight hole from behind, his own being stretched by Cheshire's tial, which stretched and inflated to more properly root his rival.

At some point though, the tail was replaced with a member, the female Macavity now behind him with a rod, having either fused with Cheshire, taken bits from him, or simply shapeshifted herself to rot him harder than Cheshire would have with his just tail. In any event he could still hear both Cheshire and the female form of him moaning; so at the very least the two of them had their mouths free.

Their shared fun only became more abstract the longer they went on, lust spreading from them into the physical world outside the pocket space, turning the confusion and panic at an entire town's clothing vanishing into a city-wide orgy.

 **If you to want a requested drabble, you can earn one at seven dollars of patronage, or you cna earn one drabble per month at fifteen dollars ^^**


	107. Tiny Fun (Xover,Ben TenxXegend of Zelda)

**Time for another patron requested drabble. This.. is an interesting one to say the least. Ben Ten/Legend of Zelda, Ben(Pesky Dust) x Midna (imp form). Contains:** **femdom, light bondage, anal, and oral.**

'Why do things like this keep happening to me?' Ben-currently trapped in Pesky Dust form-wandered internally.

Admittedly his current scenario was a bit of an extravagant one, but that didn't make it much better. He'd been tricked multiple times.

First he'd been tricked into choosing Pesky Dust over any of his more powerful aliens, then tricked into flying through a portal he'd assumed lead back to earth.

No such luck, and it had instead sent him to a strange planet he'd never seen or heard of. Granted there were tons of planets he'd never been to, but he'd seen enough aliens to usually at least recognize most locations in the Milky Way, meaning he was either in a different galaxy altogether, or he was in another dimension altogether.

The day had been saved before he'd been sent off, so there was no frightening urgency, but he was still in a world he didn't recognize and trapped in the form of Pesky Dust on account of trick number three, a sort of forced glitch triggered by the alien terrorists he'd been fighting.

But none of that was what was occupying his frustrations at the moment. No, that spot was reserved for his growing sense of embarrassment and dislike of himself for the bit he was enjoying this strange blue woman using him.

He'd wandered this new land, which he'd learned was called the Twilight Realm, before meeting a Midna. She'd been delighted to see him, either out of how cute he was as Pesky Dust, or perhaps she was just thrilled to find someone shorter than herself. She was over twice his height as Pesky Dust, and she'd easily captured him. He'd tried to put her to sleep, but for some reason it wasn't working.

He could only assume it was on account of the difference in biology of the inhabitants of this world.

Regardless, he was effectively powerless against her, leaving him with no way to stop her from stripping him down and tying him up, legs now held together and hands behind his back. Ben blushed intensely at the look in Midna's eyes as she looked over his small, helpless, stark naked body.

Dismissing her own clothing-and seeming quite amused by how swiftly Ben's body betrayed him and stiffened with visible arousal-Midna mounted Ben's face and told him to get to work, or else. She didn't actually intend to hurt him, she wasn't cruel, just desperately pent up. But Ben didn't know that, and decided not to question it.

He stuck out his tongue, making Midna moan happily as he began to lick at her pussy. Midna moved her hips gently, grinding her slit against Ben's face and forcing him to push his tongue inside of her.

Ben squirmed in his bindings, uncomfortably stiff as Midna rode his face, whispering to him that he was just her toy, that she would use him lots from now on, and that if he was a good toy, she'd let him have fun to, and wouldn't have to 'break' him.

A shudder went down Ben's spine at this, and he ate Midna harder, making her moans grow louder with pleasure. Midna tangled her fingers in Ben's hair, groaning as she ground herself harder against him, trying to force herself over the edge.

With both of them trying their hardest to make her cum, Midna only lasted a short a while longer before her quivering slit soaked Ben's face with her wet release. She sighed happily, moving off of his face and moved down, Ben shuddering as he felt her hot breath against his member. He groaned as he felt her licking his stiffness.

Despite his small size, Midna's own short stature made his member actually of decent, manageable size for her, too small to hurt her but still large enough for her to use once it was lubed up, hence her taking it into her mouth and sucking.

Ben groaned as he felt this, reflexively thrusting up against Midna's face, having his hips forced back down by Midna, reminding him who was in charge. She smirked, not letting him get anymore of her mouth quite yet as punishment.

She moved up, lining his tip up to her tight, back entrance and slamming her hips down hard.

Ben cried out from the intense stimulation as Midna forced his entire length down to the base into her tight asshole, the size and lubrication preventing any pain for Midna, though the pleasure was so intense that it did end up causing Ben a little pain.

Or.. perhaps that was Midna's size and weight compared to his own partially crushing him. He couldn't tell, and as Midna started to ride him aggressively, he found it too difficult to think to possibly care.

He held still as Midna requested of him, letting her use his member like her personal dildo. Smiling, Midna promised again to reward him so long as he was a good boy for her. Blushing in embarrassment at the submission, Ben accepted it.

He was sure his friends and family would find a way to save him eventually, but for the time being, he guessed this was as good a way to wait for them as any…

 **As always if you want your own Sinful Drabble or chapter of Pokemon Brothel Collection, you can get one by becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron, or even get one per month.**


	108. Pining for Lapidot (Steven Universe)

**Time for another patron requested drabble ^^ Fandom: Steven Universe. Pairing: Lapidot.**

Lapis and Peridot were going slightly stir crazy.

They'd watched through every available episode of every available season of Camp Pining Hearts.

Neither of them them were quite certain what to do during the time that their favorite show was 'off season', as Steven had explained to them.

They'd tried just re-watching episodes, and while they did have a little fun with it, noticing things they hadn't before and re-igniting a few of their old conversations (only most of which were shipping related), it wore thin quickly, and wasn't a viable tactic for getting through the entire off season.

Desperate for anything to get through the time, partially out of her enjoyment of the show and partially because it was one of the few areas where Peridot and Lapis shared common, non-risky group, Peridot turned to the internet for solutions. Lapis wasn't sure what she had found, but she could have worn her eyes tripled in size as she stared at the screen of her tablet.

To Peridot's and shortly after Lapis' delight, she had discovered fan made content. Fan art, fanfiction, fan discussions, even fan episodes. Not all of it was good mind you, but quite frankly mocking that which wasn't was almost as fun as savoring that which was.

Peridot and Lapis messaged Steven to let everyone else know they would be unavailable for the following twenty-four hours, the doors and windows of the barn closed as Peridot propped up her tablet.

She leaned back against Lapis, who reflexively place her arms around Peridot as one might a teddy bear as they began their voyage into the wide world of fan content. The first few hours took them on precisely the journey one might expect.

Laughter, both intentional through well placed jokes at the show's expense and unintentional by less talented humans attempting to be serious.

Discussions and appreciation over art and stories they found. But as they looked, they found more than your normal artworks. Well, it'd be foolish to pretend it was shocking what followed.

Steven hadn't thought to put on any kind of safe search, and Peridot wouldn't have known what the purpose of such a thing was.

So it was only a matter of time before the art they found became… questionable. Not in quality mind you, as the drawings were quite well drawn. The depictions though were.. Well…

"Why is Pollette attempting to consume Percy?" Peridot questioned in confusion as she looked at the image, trying to wrap her brain around it, "And why does Percy seem so.. Pleased by this?"

Lapis shrugged, as unsure as her. She pointed to another image that was suggested in the sidebar of the first, "Pierre is doing it there." She noted. Peridot clicked the new picture, inspecting it.

"Indeed. At least here the pleasure could make sense as a sort of acceptance. A noble sacrifice to his chosen mate perhaps?"

"I'm not so sure.. I don't think he's actually trying to eat him." Lapis said, noting how Pierre wasn't biting so much as licking. Which wasn't far off mind, but there was something off about it. Curious to get to the bottom of this, Peridot began searching for answers.

Of which… she most definitely found them. While her mind was far too dissimilar from a humans to fully process the taboo of her looking up such things, particularly in the company of a friend, she still couldn't help blushing lightly as she looked over the new images with new understanding of the apparent pleasure it brought.

Occasionally she glanced up as Lapis, wanting to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable by any of this. Thankfully she didn't seem to be. Quite the opposite actually, Lapis seemed to only grow more interested the more she saw.

"It's curious," Lapis said thoughtfully, "How many ways humans find to obtain physical pleasure.."

"Agreed," Peridot said, "Perhaps it's distractions like these that slow earthling's scientific progress." She wondered, willfully ignoring how long she herself had been searching for more of it, and had been indulging in other entertainment before it.

"Maybe," Lapis said, "But.. maybe they're onto something?" Peridot looked up at Lapis in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well.. they seem to be having a lot of fun," Lapis pointed out, "And if it feels as good as they say… maybe it's good enough that they don't mind being so far behind?"

"Unlikely.. Though I suppose not out of the realm of possibility. Testing would be required to be certain." Peridot said.

Now, she'd simply been speaking aloud, her mind and thought process never that far from analytical methods.

But hearing this, Lapis blushed a bit deeper, assuming she was being propositioned. "I mean.. If you'd really want to."

"I.. huh?" Peridot asked, her blush following Lapis' as she felt that Lapis was propositioning her, "I.. wouldn't be opposed." She said.

A smile spreading across her face, Lapis moved from her sitting position and began to remove her dress, as she'd noticed that, at least from what they'd seen, clothing tended to be quite quickly disposed of during these pleasuring activities. Peridot stared, more than a little enthralled and not being wholey certain why.

In any event, Peridot quickly began to follow Lapis' lead; only coming to a stop when something occurred to her. She returned to her tablet and sent a quick message to Steven, informing him that she required a brief extension to the radio silent period she had requested previously.

She… was unable to say how long she would need, but assured Steven they would be fine. Wonderful in fact.

 **I quite enjoyed this one. Might end up continuing it of my own accord if I ever find free time for it. Or perhaps a patrol will specifically request a continuation, lol.**

 **If you would also like your own drabble request carried out, or would just like to support the writing, feel free to become a sinfulnature1123 patron ^^ I'd love to hear your ideas and I appreciate any support.**


End file.
